


Beneath the Skin.

by Gwenore



Series: Beneath the Skin [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Body Horror, Cannibalism, F/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 49,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenore/pseuds/Gwenore
Summary: Mr. Gold is feared by the population of the small town of Storybrooke north of Milton in queen Victoria’s England. Known as the Crocodile for his cold blooded nature and his cruel actions, Mr. Gold knows the true horror he can become if something set a fire in his blood. However no one has been able to do so, but then he runs into a young woman who owns a bookstore and something he thought long buried starts clawing its way to the surface.





	1. Chapter 1

Mr. Gold was a name that made it go cold down the back of every man, woman and child in the town of Storybrooke, just north of Milton. All spoke of him in hushed whispers, him having many names among the people, none of them flattering. A particular favorite was “The Crocodile” because he would wreak such havoc upon those who dared to oppose him and do it all with the cold dead eyes of a reptile. 

No one dared to speak that name to his face, as the only time one had been foolish enough to do so, Mr. Gold had exploded in a rage, not thought possible for such a cold blooded man. Lucky for the other man, there was men to pull Mr. Gold off him, else he would have had his head caved in by the insulted man’s walking cane. Due to his power and influence however, Mr. Gold walked away, no one even daring to charge him for the crime. 

Of the man’s fate… not much is known. But misfortune seemed to haunt him until he up and left. Or… it is assumed he left. Nothing else was heard from him since. 

Constantly the town of Storybrooke would whispers about all the horrific things this man was accused of having done, none having any evidence… or even if they had, it mattered little. This man owned half the town, his estate growing fat upon the debt of others. Moreover he had done favors for anyone else that could lay any stake of power in that town and all knew it was best to leave the reptile alone, lest he should notice you. 

Still, none could claim he delighted himself upon the suffering of others. There was perhaps the faintest of smiles once he knew that he had won, but the eyes remained the same. Cold and unblinking.   
There was however one horrific case… one true display of what this man was capable of. 

It had been more than ten years ago… but no one could forget. There had been murders of young women in Storybrooke, the police not being able to find the culprit. Mr. Gold did. 

Fearing that this might be another case like the Ripper case of Whitechapel in London, all was surprised when the murders ended. However a couple of months later Mr. Gold turned up with a man who confessed willingly to the murders, desperate to get away from the man standing beside him. The police was stunned, but what the man said rang true, having knowledge that no one else would know. 

Mr. Gold had of course excused himself after delivering the man, many believing him to be the true murderer, but murder was too easy for a man such as Mr. Gold. He could simply not bother with such matters, his blood too cold to be fired up enough to kill. 

Though when the man was brought to trial, it seemed as if death would have been a kinder fate. The men working for the police spoke to their close friends that what Mr. Gold delivered that day was no man, simply a living husk of one. 

They had asked Mr. Gold in a later interview what he had done. The man simply let out the faintest of smiles as he said.

“Nothing.” 

The man was indeed in good health, skinny yes, though not starved. He had no marks on him, no signs of torture of any sort, except that his wrists was bound. When they asked Mr. Gold about that he simply shrugged.

“He kept attempting to rip open his wrists with his teeth. I could not allow that.”

His voice was monotone, never changing in cadence, not taking any delight or pride. It was as cold as his eyes, his voice, chilling the hardened officers in the room with him. 

The man was sentenced to hang, though most saw this as an act of mercy. It was never known what this man did to cross Mr. Gold, but no one in truth wanted to know the answer. 

 

Mr. Gold stood in the street, having a heavy winter coat over his shoulders, his cold eyes gleaming under the top hat, showing just what he thought about the weather. The cold was necessary, he reminded himself, it was easier in the cold. 

He was now standing at the crossing to get to his office, no one even daring to stand near this man. A faint grin appeared on his lips. Fear was good. However hearing the faint word of “crocodile” caused his hand to wrap around his walking cane in rage, having to calm himself, concentrating only on breathing in the cold air. 

He was no crocodile. The chill air which entered and exited his lips eventually brought him back to his senses. He was no crocodile. The thought became a mantra to himself.   
However this mantra was ended when he felt something bump into him. 

“Oh, sorry sir, really sorry!” he heard a woman’s voice, though it was not panicked as he had expected. Glancing over his shoulder he found out why. The young woman had yet to look up from her book. She was new to the town, a Belle French, she was to open a bookstore in the street opposite of his office. He knew everything that happened in his town, that was how he gained and kept his power after all. More so since he owned the building she was renting. 

“It is fine,” he simply said. He wondered what she would do if she knew. If she looked up and met his gaze. 

She did not, simply continued reading her book which had her in such a thrall. He kept watching her, both of them standing there, in the cold air of winter, her with her eyes on the letters of the page and his eyes on her.   
All the sudden she then moved, thinking that the coast was clear, but there was a terrible commotion as a runaway hansom came dashing down. The young woman could but look up and to her horror she saw the horse, white eyed with fear come galloping towards her. 

She had no time to react, but then she felt as if a claw laid itself around her arm and pulled her back. Belle felt herself trip, but was caught in the arms of her savior. She felt nearly unable to breathe because of the fear and instinctively hugged herself to the man, who got her to the safe side of the road. 

It was then she looked into the eyes of something far more dangerous than a dozen panicking horses. Mr. Gold. 

“Did not your father teach you to look twice before crossing the road?” He huffed as he helped her stand.

“You… you saved me,” she said, quite astonished. How was he able to react so fast? It seemed impossible, though even if it was impossible she was very glad that he had done it. 

“It is… nothing,” he looked away. 

“It was not nothing,” she said. He glanced at her. She did not back down in fear, looking at him with nothing but awe. He blinked his eyes. 

“Next time, miss French… wait until you arrive to read. If you continue with your nose in a book… there is no telling what dangers you are going to run into,” he bent down and picked up the book and handed it to her, before he gave her a brief courtesy, walking away before she could as much as thank him for what he had done.  
Belle was left standing there, looking after the man who had saved her. She did not know his name, though he apparently knew who she was. 

“Quite the strange gentleman,” she muttered to herself, but she did take his advise and carried the book the rest of the way to her new little shop, unaware of the cold eyes following her in the icy morning of northern England. 

 

Putting away the inventory she had just gotten in their proper place, Belle heard the bell ring and glancing over the shoulder she saw her good friend Ruby entering the store. They had gone to school together and had been a great help when she moved into Storybrooke.

“Hi, Ruby, what brings you here?” she asked as she stepped down from the stepladder and walked over to her. 

“Just finished a delivery for my grandma, thought I’d stop by and talk for a bit. How are you settling in?” the tall brunette asked with a smile.

“Oh, quite well… or it is bigger than what I am used to. I nearly got ran over today,” Belle sighed. 

“Yeah, the whole walking and reading thing is not really safe,” Ruby shrugged. 

“But luckily there was a man by the crossing which managed to pull me away in time. Though he walked away before I had the chance to thank him. Perhaps you know him?” Belle asked. 

“Could be, describe him to me,” Ruby said.

“Well… not tall, barely taller than me. Rich if I were to go by the clothes, have a walking cane. Bit of graying hair, perhaps in his fifties? And having the most peculiar eyes… He also knew my name, though I am certain I have never met him before,” Belle tried her best to explain. She noticed Ruby stiffen ever so slightly. 

“Sounds like you ran into the Crocodile,” she muttered.

“The Crocodile?” Belle asked confused.

“His real name is Mr. Gold. Owns half the town and terrifies the rest of it. He does own this shop too. Stay out of his way Belle. When he comes, have the rent ready, he will take it and leave. That is the only safe way of dealing with him,” Ruby said, her tone serious, something that was not common for her. 

“Surely he cannot be that bad,” Belle laughed, but Ruby did not. 

“He is far worse,” Ruby said.

“Well, he saved my life,” Belle countered. 

“Because he prefers to keep people indebted to him. They are no use to him dead,” Ruby whispered. Belle rolled his eyes. 

“Regardless of what you think etiquette demands that I show him gratitude,” Belle nodded her head. Ruby scoffed.

“Well… you know what they say, there are always some special case to forget etiquette. For instance, never smile at a crocodile,” Ruby recited a children’s poem. 

“That is mean… he is no crocodile,” though Belle had to laugh. 

“He is just as cold blooded as one. Just… remember what I said. Do not have him notice you, stay out of his way,” Ruby actually sounded worried for her. Belle furrowed her brows, before she reluctantly nodded. 

“I will do as you say, I will stay out of the way of Mr. Gold,” she then said. Ruby smiled. 

“I have to get going Belle, I’ll see you soon,” she then smiled, leaving the store and the newest inhabitant of Storybrooke with her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold goes to see his new tenant to convince himself that she is as scared of him as anyone. This only makes things worse.

Mr. Gold was standing by the window to his office. His eyes were following the young woman shuffling towards her shop, trying her best to unlock it in a hurry to get inside where it was warm. He cocked his head to the side.

Why was he watching her? Why could he not look away? Was it because she did not look at him with fear? He scoffed. She must not known who he was… if she did, she would rightfully be frightened. As she should.

Perhaps he should pay a visit. He was certain that when she looked upon him with the same fear as the rest, he would stop thinking of her entirely.

Donning his large coat, and placed the top hat on his head, he took his cane and made his way onto the street. The cold air hit him at once, and he closed his eyes to brace himself. He truly despised the cold.

Opening those icy eyes again he shrugged of the feeling of displeasure he walked over and entered the store. It was a quaint little shop, filled to the brim with books. If he was there for another purpose, he might have been enticed to look around.

Of his purpose however there was no sign so he stood there, listening. Then he heard someone coming closer and heard her voice.

“Well… I suppose it cannot get much colder,” she was talking into her tea as she blew at it. She startled a bit as she saw the man that had seemingly appeared in her store.

“Oh, Mr. Gold! I did not get to thank you yesterday! If I had known you would be over I’d prepare better. I can get you some tea if you want,” she did not take her friend’s advise and openly smiled towards the crocodile. He blinked his eyes. She knew his name, she must know of him… why was she not scared?

“No… that is quite alright Miss French…” he managed to stutter forth. She placed her cup on the counter, moving her hands over the bottom of her dress.

“Have you… come for the rent?” she asked uncertain. She had just opened and it would be hard to pay him. He shook his head.

“Not due until the first,” he said, moving slightly, as if sizing her up. She simply smiled. No fear.

“I am simply here to see how my new tenant is doing,” he was quick to say, leaning quite heavily on his cane as his eyes ran over her. She was… pleasant to look at. Again he was greeted by a smile.

“Oh, I am doing very well thank you! I am very grateful that you would rent to me, not many would do so to a woman,” she said.

“As long as people pay me I care not who I rent to,” he was trying to keep his voice that calm monotone, but it was hard.

“It is more that most would do. Giving a chance to someone,” Belle dared to step closer to him, almost forcing him to step back.

“It is a small establishment… quite amazed at how many books you managed to get in here,” he muttered.

“It may be small… but I like it. Giving me a chance to make my own way in the world… and be around books the entire day, what could be better? More so with the living space upstairs,” she pointed towards the ceiling, his eyes following before they once again returned to her face.

“You did seem quite glued to the book during our first meeting…” Mr. Gold had a faint grin on his face.

“I know… I know. But to my defense it was a very hard book to put down,” she laughed softly as she sipped her tea again.

“You certain you don’t want some?” she moved the cup towards him.

“No… it is fine,” he said again.

“Your choice. It is very good tea,” she shrugged as she continued to drink.

“There is not many who invites me for tea,” Mr. Gold then said after some time. Belle’s eyes turned sad for a moment.

“Well… you have a bit of an unpopular job I suppose. Being a rent collector and all. It is just one of those lines of work that make you a bit… shunned. But… you should not let it get to you. It is like being a debt collector… or a lawyer,” she smiled. He simply stood there. Belle raised an eyebrow.

“You do that too don’t you?” she asked.

“Yes,” was the only reply he gave.

“Well… it is not your fault. It is just your work. They don’t have to go around thinking you are going to eat them,” Belle huffed. Mr. Gold remained silent.

“I am feared… for more than my chosen profession,” he then said.

“A man in your position it is natural to fear, guess that is the cost of power. Powerful men are feared. But… you are welcome to come to tea here anytime you wish,” she took a step even closer. Her smile caused a flicker in those cold reptilian eyes of Mr. Gold.

“Thank you…” was all that he managed. “I… need to be going.”

“I will see you around then, Mr. Gold. Be careful if you are going out… I heard it was going to snow later,” she said as she gave him a final smile before she turned around and proceeded to the back of the store, him standing there and looking after her, his hand reaching out as if he thought for a split second to stop her… to tell her to stay.

He shook his head. Better get out. Better clear the head.

This time he welcomed the cold, allowing it to chill his blood. This woman… she was dangerous. He should get rid of her… it would be easy, just the right words to the right people, but…

He lowered his head.

No…

He would avoid her. Leave her be, never again cast his eyes upon her again. He was no crocodile…

Mr. Gold closed his eyes for a long time and when they opened again they were as cold as ever. Cracking his neck slightly he walked down the street, leaving that small shop behind.

 

_No no no no! This cannot… NO!_

_Please stop…_

_Please stop…_

_Why… no…_

Mr. Gold was laying on the small bed in the back of his office contorting in agony. The bed and his nightgown was drenched in sweat, despite the room being so cold that his breath was visible.

_NO! MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!_

His body contorted, his spine arching itself, his limbs stiff before he violently tossing himself to the side so violently as he threw himself on the floor.

_It hurts! PLEASE! Stop it! I did not… I did not!_

Shaking he attempted to rise himself up, his arms trembling as his breathing became rapid. Another violent spasm crashed him to the floor again, but his face contorted in agony. He tried to scream, but the pain was too great to allow any pain to exit his lips.

_Please! Please… please…_

Finally the figure on the floor got some sort of reprieve, passing out from the agony.

Gold blinked himself awake in the morning hours, still on the floor. Was it a nightmare? He staggered over to the mirror, but the visage there caused him to step back, his hands shaking and terror in his eyes.

_NO! Please… please…_

But the visage in the mirror did not changed, simply grinning back to him, as he himself broke down, a shrill sound filling the room, a sound he had not made for years. Mr. Gold… laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: Belle gets a strange visit from Mr. Gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild body horror

Belle was opening her shop in the morning humming a tune as she placed a stack of books in the counter, out of the corner of her eyes she saw a shadow and startled so greatly that she nearly pushed the stack of books of the table.

“I really need to get a bell for that door!” she exclaimed with a laugh.

There stood Mr. Gold, wearing a pair of heavy tinted glasses, his hair that was poking out from under the top hat was frizzled, the hands on the cane was shaking and even with the glasses she could see dark rings under his eyes.

“Mr. Gold… are you alright?” she asked with concern in her voice. He stood there, still, his breathing heavy.

“Mr. Gold…?” Belle stepped closer. He moved his head.

“Um… I’d… I’d like a cup of tea… if you can spare the time…” he muttered forth. His voice trembling, like the rest of him, causing Belle to bite her lip with worry. What had happened to him. He seemed so… scared and lost. She then gave him a warm smile.

“You can hang your coat on the coat stand and I will get the tea ready, it will just be a moment,” she assured him as she went to the back of the store and up the stairs to her living courters. He stood there for a long while before the words finally registered and he removed his hat and coat, even leaning his cane against the wall. He rubbed his hands together in nervousness, walking around the store with a glance. He tried to get his trembling under control.

Attempting to cool himself he started to read the spine of the books in a certain section though not a single title registered in his mind.

“I have the tea! Sadly I was not expecting visitors, but I have a couple of crackers,” she excused herself as she placed the tray on the table.

“It is more than fine…” he muttered as he walked over and slumped into the chair. Belle felt sad looking at him, he seemed… broken and scared. She then poured him a cup.

“Milk?” she asked.

“Yes… thank you,” he reached out and scratched the back of his neck. She poured in the milk before she handed him the cup. She then sat herself down taking the cup that he had poured herself, blowing on it, before she started to sip. Her eyes never left him, him continuing to fidget.

“Um… Mr. Gold… do you want to… talk about it? You seem to be a bit… shaken…” she finally said. The man in front of her stopped his scratching, nearly startled that she spoke to him.

“I have… night terrors…” his voice was raspy and hollow.

“Night terrors?” Belle enquired.

“Yes… and tonight I had a really bad one…” he muttered.

“So night terrors… they are like nightmares?” Belle asked. He let out a low chuckle.

“No… far worse than nightmares…” he then muttered.

“That seems horrifying, but you know that you can always come here for any reason,” she reached out her hand and laid it on his. He jolted ever so slightly, but she did not allow his hand to escape her grip.

Mr. Gold laid his hand upon his chest, breathing to calm his heart beat, to still himself.

“Mr. Gold?” Belle took his hand even further into hers as she kept looking at him, attempting to comfort him.

“I am fine…” he gritted his teeth together. Belle could see sweat starting to form on his brow.

“You are not fine! Should I fetch a doctor?” she leaned closer.

“NO!” even through the dark glasses she could see that his eyes were wide.

“No… there is no need. It has… happened before,” he quickly muttered, trying to calm himself after his outburst.

“You just did not want to be alone?” Belle asked, wanting to relieve the man of his terror. He blinked.

“Yes… I did not want to be alone…” he stuttered forth. Again Belle felt her heart ache for him. This man whom the entire town hated and despised, thinking of him as a emotionless reptile was now shaking with fear at her table, having no one to go to but his new tenant which had offered him the simplest of courtesies which every human should be granted. She kept holding his hand in hers.

“You can stay here as long as you need. Is there anything you want?” she asked.

“Speak to me… about the things you enjoy. The books you read and what makes you smile. I just want to hear someone speak of something good,” he let out a long sigh. Again Belle felt her heart aching, but she smiled towards him.

“Alright, stop me if it gets too much…” she then continued to speak about everything that came into her mind, a smile ever present on her face as she did. He listened to her every word, feeling the horror of the night before slip away with every joyful laugh of the woman, who with no hesitation had taken his hand and held it, refusing to let go of it, even as she spoke with such eagerness.

 

Eventually he had to leave the comfort of her table and do the work that he needed to do. Though no one noticed the change in the man, he had regained his coldness, no evidence that this man could even feel such an emotion as base as fear.

But some… those who dared to look upon him… in the town of Storybrooke there was not many who dared to do that, noticed that the man was distracted. Continuing to scratch the back of his neck or rub his hands together, seemingly not noticing that he was doing so. No one said something of course, not to his face.

Though there was a joke that rose among those that noticed. That the reptile was changing his skin.

When Mr. Gold got back to his office. He did not want to go back to his home. It was too big.

Again his hand went back to his neck to scratch, but then… a soft sound… a wet sound. He pulled his hand from his neck, finding blood staining his fingers.

He was not hurt… no pain. Again his hand went back and his fingers caught something… something stuck. Instinctively he ripped it off, no pain still, a mere tugging sensation.

He felt that it was wet… rather thick.

Slowly his hand pulled in front he stepped back in horror. It was not something that had been stuck to his skin. What he had been scratching at and then ripped off… was his skin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: Mr. Gold goes missing and Belle goes to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild gore.

From the day that she had comforted her strange landlord Belle had not seen him again. It was as if he had vanished from the face of the earth. She did not even see him walk the streets.

Still she thought that she would see him when the first came around when he would come and collect the rent. But the first came and went, and there was still no sign of him.

Talk started to go around town, whispers. Mr. Gold had never been late in all the years he had been there, never missing a single day, but now he was gone, having vanished. The talk was that the old reptile had finally died, though none dared to celebrate just yet. 

Belle was fretting in her little store, walking back and forth.

What if something had happened to him… something terrible and he needed help. She did not know where he lived, but she had learned where his office was and she made up her mind to go check on him. If he was not there then…

Belle did not wish to think that far.

Hurrying across the street towards the building where the office was located she rushed up the stairs finding his office door and knocking… no answer… but someone was there… moving and shuffling behind the door.

“Mr. Gold… it is Belle French, you tenant… are you there?” she asked worriedly.

“Yes…” his voice came from behind the door, a strange raspy tone.

“Can I come in?” Belle was practically hanging on the door handle.

“You… you should not…” was all that she got for reply.

“Are you sick…?” she asked.

“Yes…” came the reply.

“Then you need some food! I have not seen you for days and I cannot imagine you have gotten a proper meal!” she insisted.

“I am not hungry…” she heard his pained voice, it having a strange strain to it.

“All the more reason that you should eat! Now I will be back soon, I am getting you some soup,” she turned away from the door and hurried back down the stairs.

 

Mr. Gold was shaking at the other side of the door, hardly able to keep standing. His body was shaking, wearing nothing on his upper body, showing that he had been unable to keep from picking at it, his back bloody and raw… the skin under having a distinct inhuman quality, if one looked closely one could see what seemed like scales there, not raw flesh.

He staggered to the room in the back where he kept his spare clothes and took on his shirt, the fabric instantly soaked with blood as it stuck to his back.

He hardly flinched at the feeling, taking his west on, buttoning it. The fabric was thick cotton, it would not allow the blood to seep through. After this he took on his long coat. The room inside was freezing and it would not be unnatural to wear. And the high collar would hide the back of his neck.

He put a couple of logs in the heater, even though he knew the heat would not make it worse. But he needed to show he was human… normal…

Closing his eyes he stood there breathing, trying to calm himself, to return to the cold blood nature of his being.

The knock on the door threw him off, his eyes wide.

Slowly he crept towards the door and gently opened it finding Belle standing there with a big pot, a couple of bowls and two spoons balanced on top. She blinked as she saw him. He was clearly ill… feverish.

But his eyes… had they changed? That golden color… Belle blinked. It must be the light… or his state.

“You… you should leave…” he said, having to lean on the doorframe to keep himself standing.

“I am not leaving you in this state,” she said as she pushed inside. He stood there, but he was too weak to stop her.

Belle placed the pot on the table he had by the window and starting setting up.

“Miss French…” he muttered as he walked closer.

“Now… it is reheated, but you need something in your system… something that can get some strength in you. Look at you, you can hardly walk!” she pointed to him. He let out a long breath.

“It will pass…” he attempted to sound certain.

“Not if you die of starvation first. Besides… the whole town think you are already dead…” she muttered, looking at him. Gently he staggered over and nearly fell into the chair.

“And I am betting they are all having a big party in the streets…” he let out a low chuckle.

“Just about,” Belle admitted.

“Especially after the first has come and gone,” she continued. Mr. Gold blinked his eyes.

“What…?” he muttered.

“It is the 3rd…” Belle explained, looking concerned. Mr. Gold sat there a confused look upon his face. What had happened in the days which had passed…? It was a blur.

“Mr. Gold… are you alright…?” Belle sat down beside him.

“No… no I am not…” he said, a tone of desperation in his voice. Again she took his hand in hers, him flinching slightly. Belle grew even more worried as she felt how dry his skin had become.

“Just… please have something to eat…” she muttered worriedly. He nodded meekly, doing as she said. Their meal was continued in silence, Belle moving even closer, feeling the cold coming from the man beside her.

The meal having finished she sat there observing him for a long while.

“Um… Mr. Gold… are you certain that you do not wish to call for a doctor?” Belle asked concerned. He firmly shook his head.

“No! No doctor,” he gritted his teeth.

“Mr. Gold…” she said. His eyes met hers, Belle in that moment was convinced that there was a glow coming from those eyes, silencing her at once.

“No doctor!” he nearly snarled towards her.

“Fine… no doctor… but… you have to take care of yourself,” she insisted as she kept looking at him. He glanced up at her.

“Why… why do you care?” he asked confused. Belle simply looked at him, sadness in her eyes.

“No one… deserves to be alone,” she then said. He blinked.

“Ah… yes… alone. That is the key word is it not? The most awful word in the English tongue. Murder does not hold a candle to it and hell… is but a poor synonym…” Mr. Gold quoted with a smirk on his lips.

“Mr. Gold…” Belle stuttered.

“It is fine… I chose to be alone… a long time ago…” he muttered as he leaned back in the chair.

“Why… why would anyone choose to be alone?” Belle asked, hardly able to keep her voice straight.

“When it becomes better than the alternative,” his voice had now regained that monotone coldness that he was known for. Belle felt herself unwillingly shudder at those words. Behind them she was certain there lay a horrific story.

She then simply took his hand in her own again, holding firmly. She still did not fear him… it was the words that he used… the implications of them, which frightened her.

“I am not going to leave you alone,” she then assured him. Mr. Gold was about tot scoff… to tell her that if she knew… but he did not. He was tired… exhausted and in that moment he allowed himself to believe what he knew for certain had to be a lie.

That someone was able to care for him… who even knowing the truth would not turn away in disgust of him. That he could have someone would through the terror be able to comfort him, to hold him and whisper in his ear that everything would be alright. To tell him the lie that he needed to hear.

But that was impossible…

Though for now… he let himself believe the lie.

“Thank you, Miss French… I needed to hear that,” he said, looking at her with those dimly glowing eyes. He was greeted by a smile as she continued to look at him, stroking his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: More bonding between Mr. Gold and his tenant.

It did not take long for Mr. Gold to recover back to his old self, or seemingly so, much to the dismay of all but one of the inhabitants of Storybrooke. Belle had in the days when he still could not leave his office come over with food… though perhaps more importantly than the food she would stay to eat with him, by that small table up against the window.

The day after she had been there first he had taken a cloth and a bucket of water, proceeding to clean his back as much as he could in order to remove as much of the blood and slime as he could.

It was a long process, him shuddering at the times when his hand slipped and felt the hard scaly skin under his fingers. Still he gritted his teeth and continued on. The skin had not torn further, but it took every ounce of will power not to continue tearing at it. This skin… this human skin was not comfortable to wear anymore. There was only one thing that made him able to keep some resemblance of sanity.

Belle.

After he had recovered to the point where she no longer felt the urgent need to make certain that he was eating, he had attempted to avoid her.

Sitting there at his desk and doing the paperwork to make him ready for the late round of collecting the debts that was owed him… his sleeves rolled up to allow the cold of the room to seep into his being. Concentration was impossible, him sitting there looking out the window towards the little shop, not noticing his right hand having moved over to his left arm. It started as a light scratch, but his nails then started to dig. He did not notice, to busy to see if he could spot Miss French in her store.

It was the soft sound of something dripping which brought on the realization of what he had done. Looking with horror down on his arm he found that he had been tearing into his own flesh, ripping away the skin, showing his true nature just beneath.

He gritted his teeth together, something that he had found himself doing quite often. As if there was something in his mouth which constantly was annoying him. He blinked his eyes as he got up to bandage his arm. They still had an unnatural color to them, his pupil slightly more narrowed and long than normal, but people hardly dared to look at him for long, especially not meeting his eyes. Still he wore the shades most of the time he was out.

There was only one who dared to meet his eyes. Belle. She had not said anything, though he could find her gaze long, as if she noticed something was wrong. He closed his eyes as he wrapped the bandage around his arm.

He could not avoid her. Even if she found out.

She may have been the thing which caused this to happen, that awakened what he long since thought buried, but now that it was aware she was the only thing which could hold it at bay. The only one who saw some resemblance of humanity in the dangerous reptile.

If she left… he would be gone. And what would be left… he shuddered to think. Something unnatural and disgusting. If the people of Storybrooke feared him now… it would tremble at what was emerging.

Mr. Gold secured the bandage and pulled down the sleeve. Cracking his neck he went to get dressed. He had work to do… to show that the town was not rid of its crocodile just yet.

 

Belle was standing in the back of her shop when she heard the bell gave a small jingle. Walking up she smiled as she saw Mr. Gold standing there.

“Look, I got a bell, now you can’t sneak up and startle me anymore,” she laughed as she pointed at it. Mr. Gold moved his head to glance up at it.

“So you put a bell on me?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“A bell on the door. Though I imagine your work would be very hard if I did actually manage to get a bell on you,” she smiled. The thought amused her greatly.

“I suppose that would be correct,” he shrugged.

“You want some tea?” she asked. He gave a short nod.

“I’d like that… if you have the time…” he said as he kept looking at her. She was so calming to watch, causing his heart to slow and he forget how uncomfortable he was getting in this skin. With her he could forget.

“Of course I have the time. Besides it is tea time and it is always better with company, just give me a moment to get the tea,” she smiled towards him as she walked up the stairs to her living quarters. Mr. Gold took off his heavy jacket, making certain that the bandage on his arm was hidden, and even more important that the high collar of his west hid the back of his neck.

There would be a day where he could no longer conceal his true nature from this woman… but… he wanted just a bit more time. Even if it was just a couple of days of her still looking at him without the fear in her eyes.

He lifted his head as he saw her coming down the stairs and put the tray on the table.

“There we go, Mr. Gold,” she smiled towards him.

“Thank you, Miss French… you are always the most gracious host,” he said as he then sat himself down at the table.

“Well… does not hurt to be on good terms with one’s… oh! You must be here for the rent! I have it right here…” he hold up his hand to stop her from talking.

“I am not here for the rent. You have just started your store, I am certain that you can use a month’s reprieve,” he said as he glanced at her. She blinked her eyes in surprise.

“But Mr. Gold… I must pay my…” again he took up his hand to stop her.

“No… you have paid me back in more ways than you can understand. When you dared to go to my office when I was… ill. You saved my life. Allow me to do this one small favor for you. It is not like I need the money,” he shrugged. Belle’s eyes watered for a moment. It was true as he had said. She needed the money, the store did pull enough to keep it going it hardly made a profit. With the money from the rent she could live comfortably for the coming month without needing to worry was a godsend. She took his hand into hers, giving it a grateful kiss.

Mr. Gold sat in his chair, frozen and unblinking as he watched her. The touch of her lips lingered on his fingers, his pupil narrowing into a slit, but luckily it took on a more human shape as she lifted her head again to look into his eyes.

“Thank you, Mr. Gold! But I hope that you know that I did not… did not do it expecting a reward or anything!” she then said. He nodded.

“It is not like I am known for my charity…” he said. His hand was warming in her grasp, her not minding that the skin was rather dry. It was not uncommon in this cold water after all.

“No, I guess not…” she smiled.

“Though… there was a certain joy to be had when I knocked upon my tenants’ door this morning… seeing the look in their eyes,” he admitted, a faint grin appearing on his lips.

“They were surprised?” Belle asked.

“One I was certain needed a change of pants when he saw me there,” Mr. Gold permitted his grin to grow wider for a moment. Belle had no choice but to laugh.

“Oh, dear!” was all that she managed to get out as she continued to laugh.

“Lucky I am not as prone to break down and laugh like you are, though that one was rather amusing,” he admitted.

“I think at times you like to scare people,” Belle said as she poured them some tea.

“Well… one have to find some humor in ones situation. Everyone already fear me, I might as well find some enjoyment in it,” he said.

“I do not fear you, Mr. Gold,” she said looking at him.

_You would if you knew the truth…_

He thought, but he did not say it. Instead simply smiling towards her. Their conversation then turned into more mundane things while the snow started to slowly fall outside the small bookstore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: A fire breaks out in Belle’s bookshop.

It had now been a couple of weeks and Belle could not be happier. Right now she was hosting her landlord at what had become a daily ritual of having tea together. Today he had brought with him some wonderful cakes from the bakery and he was sitting by the table.

“I had been so worried about moving to such a town, but it has been so wonderful. The store has been really going well. I am actually pulling a profit now,” she smiled, beaming towards him and so excited. Mr. Gold gave her a small, rather awkward smile. It was simply that a motion that his face was not used to make.

“I am very happy to hear that Miss French, you deserve it… you have been working very hard,” He said as he picked up his cup, blowing gently into it. 

“I am still astonished. Having my own little store, it has been a dream since I was a child. And now I have it and it is going well!” she was so overjoyed and Mr. Gold enjoyed seeing her like that. As if her happiness was the sun and he could bask in that for eternity.

Of course, he did have a little hand in seeing that the store went well. He had mentioned it to several of his clients, telling them about a little bookstore that he wished to see doing well. There was no order giving, he was not a man that needed to give orders. People understood very well that if they wanted to be on his good side… or the side where he mostly left them alone, it was best that this little bookstore did well. After all… if that was all it took to keep the crocodile of Storybrooke happy, it was well worth it.

The rumor of the pretty woman shopkeeper spread around quickly and some were speaking that the creepy old reptile was lusting after his tenant. Some thought him simply not capable of such emotion, though others lived on the scandal, it was whispered quite often in most social circles, usually accompanied by the comments of: _That poor woman! To have such a man after her. What is she going to do? What can she do? You don’t say no to the crocodile. What if he asks her hand in marriage? She would be very rich married to that old reptile._

Most conversations about the relationship went like that, though no one dared to speak very loud… nor treat the pretty shopkeeper with anything but the greatest of politeness. Because if Mr. Gold nearly killed a man for calling him a crocodile, it was impossible to say what would happen if this should come to the twisted reptile’s attention.

Still now Mr. Gold was very happy, simply looking at this pleasant beauty whom was now rambling on about a new book that she had read, him hanging on every word she said.

 

It was late in the evening when Mr. Gold was loosening his cravat, making himself ready for another night in his office. He did wonder at times he was paying for such a great mansion if he had not been sleeping there for a week.

However he knew the reason. Belle was right across the street, and he needed to feel close to her. His mansion was a outside the town… which… might be useful soon. Though he had been able to halt his change, only small flakes of skin had fallen off, but nothing more. He had been able to keep from ripping off more skin, and though he was greatly uncomfortable.

Then a crackling sound of a flame reached his ears.

Strange… he had not light the furnace…

Then the smell of smoke was unmistakable. This was no furnace. A fire. Had someone attempted to end the crocodile by burning him inside his office. His eyes then looked out the window and his eyes widened as he saw the small bookstore in flames.

_BELLE!_

Her living quarter was upstairs and she would be trapped by the flames. Mr. Gold ran down the stairs with unnatural speed crossing the street and standing outside the blazing building.

Crashing through the door he found himself surrounded by flame, but he cared little, even as the flames were surrounding him and it became hard to breathe. He rushed up the stairs and broke down the door to her living quarters.

The flames had not reached the second floor, but it was filled with smoke. He heard a small cough and saw her collapsed near the door, clearly having attempted to escape, before the smoke had caused her pass out for a moment.

“Mr. Gold…” her voice was weak. He picked her up in his arms, cradling her before running down the stairs and through the flames, flames licking his legs and he could hardly breathe.

The door was right ahead before he reached the outside and collapsed in the snow covered streets. A gathering had started to gather, looking at the flames with horror. It would take time before the fire department would come, and some had started to get water to stop the flames.

“Belle…” he whispered, caring nothing about what was going on around him.

She coughed slightly, opening her eyes.

“Mr. Gold…” she managed to say, a small smile on her lips.

“You are safe… You are safe…” he whispered as he brushed her hair.

“Thank you…” with this she passed out.

 

Mr. Gold had gotten a carriage which was to take both him and Belle back to his mansion. She was awake now, but very out of it, even if the doctor said that she would be fine with rest. The fire department had managed to stop the fire, but the building would have to be torn down.

He did not care about the building.

After speaking shortly with the chief of police he got the empty promises that they would figure out what had happened and need not worry. Mr. Gold simply glared at him, but said his thanks and entered the carriage and told the coachman to drive.

“Mr. Gold… where are we going…?” she asked confused.

“Back to my house, we will figure out what we are going to do in the morning,” he said, struggling with his voice, doing his best not to alarm her.

“What happened?” she asked as she looked at him.

“There was a fire. Rest now if you can. I will wake you when we are there,” attempted to calm her. Belle blinked, but she nodded. She was still lightheaded and she fell asleep against him.

Mr. Gold’s reptile eyes were burning, his pupils only a narrow streak and he was trembling. He could see her arms and dress being blackened by the flames, a burn seen on her arm and the tips of her hair singed.

He had large burns on his legs and arms, but he did not notice.

It was no accident. He knew that. Someone had tried to hurt her. If he ever found out who was behind this… he would show this town what he was truly capable of.

 

The mansion was dark and dusty, but it would be safe. He lighted a candle and brought her upstairs, finding her a room that was next to his. As she was already in her nightgown he simply lifted the cowers and allowed her to crawl into bed where she instantly fell asleep.

He stood there, looking down at her with his glowing eyes, before he backed away and left her to his sleep. Before he went he blew out the light, leaving the candle and the matchsticks at the table in case she would need it.

 

When he was outside he wanted to scream with rage. He kept silent, but his heart was pounding and he continued to grit his teeth.

_Crack!_

The sickening sound caused his reptilian eyes to widen. He felt blood fill his mouth as he rushed to his bathroom and spat into the sink.

_Clink._

Blood poured from his mouth as he saw what was in the sink. A cracked tooth.

His hand shivered as he put his fingers against his teeth. Touching one of them, finding he could move it. It came loose and fell into the sink.

Unable to stop himself he continued, his teeth gathering in the sink, blood pouring in the sink.

He raised his head and looked into the mirror. Agony was filling his face, a blinding pain which no man should ever have to suffer. Sharp dagger like teeth were growing in place of his flat human ones.

Every ounce of willpower left in his mind had to be used not to scream in pain, only heavy breathing and soft whimpers was heard, as the man was clinging to the sink to remain standing.

Then he was released from the grip of agony, standing there, his back hunched as he had to stand there breathing.

He then lifted his head, sweat dripping from his forehead. He then grinned to the mirror letting out a low chuckle.

“Now that is a pretty smile,” he whispered to himself before he broke down laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7: Belle wakes up in Mr. Gold’s mansion.

Belle blinked herself awake in the morning lights. At first she startled, finding herself in an unfamiliar bed in a strange room.

But then the events of the last night came back to her. The fire… she was certain that she was going to die, but then Mr. Gold burst into her door and carried her outside. She remembered that he said he was taking her to his home.

Tears filled her eyes as she started to cry. Everything was gone. All her hard work and money had gone up in flames. She had nothing. If Mr. Gold had not taken her home, she would have no where to go. Sure she could ask Ruby to stay with her, but she knew that her and her grandmother did not have the ability to put her up for more than a couple of nights and she would not want to be a burden.

She could… WOULD not return home. But… did she have any other choice? Though Mr. Gold had been very kind to her, she could not rely on him. They were friends… at least in her mind, but… this was far more than could ever be asked of a friend.

She simply did not know what to do, tears starting to streak down her face. Eventually she felt she was empty, unable to cry anymore.

Deciding that she needed to get up and thank Mr. Gold for his kindness and… she knew she needed more of his help. She knew that she could not expect anything from him and would put herself into a deep debt to him that she would not be able to repay.

But… being in debt to him was better than going home. She did not care if all the rumors about his cruel nature was true, she would not go back home. But the rumors to her were ridiculous. He had been nothing but kind to her, a bit strange admittedly, but gentlemen did often have their eccentric behaviors. In a way it only made her like him more. He had encouraged and praised her in her dream, the only man to have ever done so. All else said it was unfitting for a woman to have a profession, that she should get a husband and be content being a homemaker.

Peaking her head through the door she saw that a basin of water along with a dress had been laid out to her along with a note. She picked it up and read it.

 _I got this from a clothing shop of one of my tenants. It should fit._  
Breakfast will be waiting for you downstairs when you are ready.  
Gold.

Again Belle’s eyes started to tear up. She took the dress and the water basin, changing out of the nightgown which smelled of ash. The burn on her arm was aching mildly, and it stung when she cleaned it, but it was not too bad. Not considering how much worse it could have gone.

The dress was a simple one in design, but really nice. He had made certain that it had a very good chance of fitting as he did not have her measurements.

She took it on. It fit surprisingly well. The sleeves were a bit long, but they were easily folded up.

Hesitantly she got out of the room again, glancing around. The mansion was big… rather dark… and a bit dusty. It still took her breath away.

She never really thought about how Mr. Gold lived… he was seemingly spending most of the time in his office. The hallway she was walking down was filled with the most wonderful items. This house was seemingly filled with treasures and she would adore to find them all.

But this was Mr. Gold’s house after all. She was a guest, if one could even call her a guest. Glancing at the classical paintings and statues, she suddenly found herself on the top of a stair which split in the middle. Slowly she started to walk down the steps.

“Um… Mr. Gold?” she called out, jumping at the way her voice was cast back at her by those massive walls.

“I am in the kitchen, Miss French… your breakfast is in the dining room,” she heard his voice. Just as she wondered where she would find  the dining room, but then she saw that one of the doors was opened. How strange that she had not noticed that before.

Belle made her way down the stairs, tip toeing over to the door and walked inside. There she saw Mr. Gold, standing with his back to her.

“I am really sorry, it has been hard for me to be a proper host, but a note sent by the last post did made me able to at least have some food delivered here. I did not expect to travel home, so please excuse the state of my home,” he said, but he did not turn to greet her.

“Mr. Gold. I owe you everything! I am forever in your debt,” she said, but she was puzzled that he still stood there like that.

“The store is gone…” he then said.

“Yes… I know…” she looked down.

“Let us have breakfast, then we will have a talk. But first breakfast,” he turned towards her, holding out a cup of tea to her. His lips were closed, even though he attempted to give her a smile. She smiled towards him, though… was his eyes different again? In the light of the mansion they were yellow, the pupil unnaturally narrow. She shook her head. The events of yesterday was making her see things.

She took the cup and drank gently from the cup. There was a knot in her stomach, today would be rough, she knew that. But he was correct. Breakfast first. Then… Belle did not really want to think about after breakfast just yet.

He then mentioned her to sit with a hand gesture. Belle was puzzled. Why was he suddenly so silent? Mr. Gold then turned and walked towards the kitchen.

“Just give me a moment and I will bring out food for you,” he spoke once his back was turned to her.

“Thank you so much,” she said, though again she was puzzled by his odd behavior.

“One thing I must say is sorry. I do worry that the reason you were hurt was because of me. Someone trying to poke a stick at the old crocodile,” he spoke as she heard him walk closer.

“It is not impossible…” she admitted. She then looked up as he came out with a tray filled with food and placed it on the table.

“And you are no crocodile,” she said with a small smile towards him.

Mr. Gold then stood up and then slowly his lips turned into a smile. The smile widened, showing his teeth, inhuman and sharp, looking like a row of white daggers. Belle’s eyes widened with fear.

 _“But I sure can smile like one,”_ he let out a low chuckle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8: Belle having breakfast with a smiling crocodile.

Belle sat there, frozen in place as she looked that grin. _How… how could this be?_ She felt as she was stuck in some nightmare. This was too insane to be real.

A long period of silence fell between the two, she still not moving and just staring at Mr. Gold’s teeth. She may have been able to convince herself that the eyes were a product of her imagination, but those teeth… she could not convince herself that was only imagination.

He observed her, those calculating reptilian eyes never leaving her. Slowly, still showing that toothy grin as he sat himself down by the table.

“Go ahead miss French… breakfast does not do any good if it is left on a plate,” he mentioned towards her.

The whole situation was too bizarre for her, and she had to shake her head. Could it be that the smoke had gotten to her and after hearing her landlord and friend be called a crocodile so many tomes that she started to…

But even that did not make sense. She certainly had trouble remembering back to what happened yesterday, but now her head was clear and Mr. Gold was still…

“Mr. Gold…” she hesitantly started. He looked up at her, a curious look at his face.

“What is it dearie?” he asked her, again grinning towards her. Belle stopped for a moment, wondering how she could deal. This whole situation reminded him of a new book she had read a couple of days ago about a girl named Alice. Having breakfast with a smiling crocodile could certainly be taken straight out of that book.

“Um… are you alright…?” she asked nervously. He blinked.

“I am fine, miss French, why do you ask?” he cocked his head to the side.

“You… you just seem… different?” Belle hesitated. Mr. Gold seemed to ponder this thought, tapping his finger against his chin.

“Well… I do feel a bit different…” he then said with a shrug.

“I can imagine… Mr. Gold…” she was about to ask when he held up his hand to stop her words.

“We can talk about everything after breakfast,” he insisted, gesturing at the food in front of her. She shook her head.

“Mr. Gold… what are you?!” she insisted, her voice slightly raised, pushing her chair away from the table. He withdrew his hands, pulling them close to his chest as he crouched away from her, as if the words had hurt.

“I am… not a what…” his voice was low, his eyes cast down, not daring to look at her. Belle then stood up, walking slowly over to him… uncertain.

He remained sitting there, staring into his own hands, rubbing his hands insistently, scratching at the skin, while keeping his head bent.

Belle swallowed, but slowly dared to walk closer. He remained still, continuing to insistently scratch at his hands.

She had now made her way to the other side of the table, but she did not dare to make any sudden movements. It did not seem like he had noticed or if he did he simply did not dare to look at her. Even as she stood just a couple of steps from him sat there in that crouched position.

Belle blinked. Because of the position she could see something gleaming between the strand of hair. Like a golden shine.

Slowly her hand reached out, brushing the strands of hair out of the way, the tip of her fingers grazing against… skin…?

No… more like scales.

Her eyes furrowed as the tip of her fingers continued to stroke across his neck as his hair brushed against her hand.

Mr. Gold sat there, unable to move, his eyes wide.

Belle leaned her head to the side, feeling the scales tickle against her fingertips. She had never really touched a reptile before, she did not really know how that felt like… but… it had to be like this. The young maiden bit her lips gently as her curious fingers moved further. She then felt against a ridge almost. Brushing her thumb against it she realized it was his skin, his human skin.

Mr. Gold’s blinked his eyes, moving his jaw, grinding the sharp teeth against each other. His heart was pounding, but it was as if he had been put under a sort of spell so he could not move.

Carefully moving more of his soft hair aside seeing those shining scales for herself, but also where his skin had been torn, crusted blood still being able to seen.

“Does it hurt…?” she muttered. He shook his head.

“Not… not now…” he managed to stutter forth.

“Why… did this happen to you?” she asked, her fingers still tracing those scales. They were not… unpleasant to the touch. Shiny and smooth below her fingers. Mr. Gold shrugged his shoulders.

Belle then knelt down beside his chair and looked up at him.

“You weren’t… always like this were you?” she asked as she attempted to meet his eyes, but he just avoided her gaze.

“Depends on who you ask,” he muttered, not daring to look at her.

“Mr. Gold…” she murmured.

“It is true, everyone in the town will tell you that I am a reptile and a crocodile, I did not expect you to be surprised,” he grinned, clearly trying to avoid her with theatrics, but Belle simply shook her head as she took his hand in hers, holding it just as she had always done.

“Mr. Gold…” she repeated. He blinked his eyes, the grin started to vanish. She stroked his hand gently, brushing her fingers against his skin.

“Are… are you going to… get worse?” she was uncertain of what she should do next. He then nodded his head.

“Yes…” he then said, and she could see pure dread on his face. It clearly terrified him to simply think about his future. She attempted to give him a comforting smile, patting his leg.

“I think you are right Mr. Gold, breakfast is doing no good on a plate. Let us have our breakfast and then… well… let us just concentrate on having breakfast first. Sounds good?” she asked. He glanced over at her and then nodded his head.

Belle then stood up and then walked back to her side of the table sitting herself down and took the plate closer to her.

“It looks wonderful, Mr. Gold,” she smiled. He gave her an uncertain smile back, but this time hiding his teeth as he did so. There were still a million of worries going through her mind, but… she pushed them to the back of the mind.

“Thank you, Miss French,” he nodded his head. They proceeded to have their meal in silence. Belle was almost relaxed when she almost leapt off the chair when Mr. Gold let out a loud sound of pain. Belle looked at him eyes wide, wondering what was happening or what she should do. He then looked at her with a rather apologetic look.

“I… bit my tongue,” he then confessed. Belle knew that she should not, but she found that absolutely hilarious and broke down laughing. He sat there quite surprised and then smiled towards her.

“Going to take a bit of getting used to, I suppose…” he shrugged. Belle finally was able to control her laughter.

“Yes, I can see that…” Belle gave him a smile, before they continued their breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9: First day in the mansion. Mr. Gold goes back to the bookstore.

The two continued their breakfast, spending most of it in silence. Belle truly did not know what to say. The creature in front of her was still Mr. Gold… was he not? But… it certainly made her uneasy.

Mr. Gold also were unable to find anything to say. He knew that she was uneasy… he certainly could not blame her after all. If anything he had to commend her for not scream in fear and attempt to flee.

After they finished their meal, both of them cleared the table before their proceeded into the parlor with their tea. Belle continued to look towards Mr. Gold, he still looked like he had always done… or if you looked away from the golden eyes and sharp teeth… but there were something else there. Something still hidden in those cold reptilian eyes.

“Miss French…” he turned towards her.

“Yes, Mr. Gold?” she leaned her head to the side.

“I think that we need to speak about what is going to happen… it is a conversation that I do not think that we can put off now…” he said as he moved his fingers against cup, still uneasy. Belle bit her lips before she nodded.

“I suppose that is true…” Belle felt uneasy himself. Slowly Mr. Gold blinked his eyes.

“Miss French… I do fear that you are still in danger. I cannot believe that the fire was accidental one,” he started. Belle nodded her head gently, she had the same feeling.

“And… in my experience one failed attempt is not enough to deter another,” he explained. Belle swallowed. She did not doubt his words however.

“So… what shall we do… shall we go to the police?” she asked nervously.

“The police force is useless,” Mr. Gold said with a sneer of contempt in his voice.

“But…” Belle hesitated.

“They cannot do anything… trust me… but I can,” Mr. Gold’s voice was like that of ice.

“Mr. Gold… please, do not…” Belle could not continue as she met those golden eyes.

“What do you think I am going to do Miss French?” he asked her, his voice a cold monotone.

“I… I do not know…” she stuttered.

“You needn’t worry. I am not going to put my freedom on the line. It will not be the first time that I have had to have done the police’s job,” he shrugged. Belle felt a chill go down her back. Ruby had told her the story about the killer that Mr. Gold had delivered to the authorities and all the tales around his state.

“Um… Mr. Gold… what… what did you do to make him confess…?” she asked, not daring to raise her voice above a whisper.

“I did nothing,” he said, his voice cold and emotionless. Belle looked directly into the eyes of this man, expecting to know that this was a lie. But… there was no deception in his words.

“Nothing?” Belle enquired.

“Of course,” Mr. Gold gave a slight shrug before he wandered towards the window.

“Then… why did he confess…?” Belle asked, but she did not dare to follow him.

“Hm… perhaps his conscience got to him…” Mr. Gold sat himself down in one of the chairs, his eyes still looking out the window.

“From what I heard… it sounded like more than his conscience got to him…” she hardly felt the cup in her hands anymore. Mr. Gold then slowly turned towards her and let out a low laugh.

“Never underestimate the weight of a guilty conscience. But… that was ten years ago. We have far more pressing issues. You are not safe Belle… so you have to stay here… at least until we know what happened in the fire… after that… you can safely go back home,” he lowered his head.

“You… you don’t worry I will tell anyone about your… condition?” she asked nervously.

“No… I don’t believe you would… I… trust you. I do not think you are going to hurt me. And… I am not recovering from this… but I ask you to stay until I can be certain that you are safe,” Mr. Gold said as he looked towards her again. Belle bit her lips before she walked over and sat herself in the chair next to his, before she reached out her hand and wrapped it around his.

“It is fine… I will stay… I will stay as long as you need me to,” she assured him. He gave her a faint smile. Though even as she said these words she found herself uncertain. As he said himself… he would get worse.

What would happen to him? When the change was done… would he still be… him?

She did not ask him those questions. She found it… cruel. She believed him when he saw that he did not know what was going to happen and she did not wish to remind him of that. It worried her however. Not so much for her own safety. She did not fear him… or… she knew that he would never hurt her. Even becoming this… what ever that turned to be.

Belle gave Mr. Gold’s hand a pat.

“I really like your home Mr. Gold it is very wonderful. Would you give me a tour?” she then asked. She knew that there was still several things that needed to be discussed. Belle was the sort of woman who never wished to hurt anyone, and while she knew that he would never hurt her… he was anything but harmless.

He was enraged, though there was no sign of this at the outside, but she could see it. As if something deep inside him was snarling and salivated for revenge. She needed to keep that at bay. She did not know if it was possible, but she would blame herself if she did not try. Not only for the ones who would face his rage… but for him. She knew… though she could not be certain why she knew this… that if he gave into the snarling beast inside… it would win.

“Later Miss French. I am afraid that there are errands which is needed to be done. Though that dress fits you better than one can expect when one orders a dress without any sort of measurements, it hardly makes a good wardrobe. Also… I am certain there is others items that were lost in the fire that you will need,” he said as he stood himself up.

“But… Mr. Gold… I lost everything in the fire,” she muttered. She still held his hand and he turned his palm and held her hand in his.

“Not everything can be replaced when it is lost… but… most things can,” he assured her.

“I have no money…” she then said.

“I never expected you to pay for anything. Let me treat you,” he leaned closer. Belle’s eyes widened.

“I simply could not…” she started, but he stopped her.

“Don’t worry yourself, I have earned far more riches than I can ever use. Besides… the fire was because of me. I cannot right all the wrong that has been done to you because of your interaction with me, but… let me at least do this for you,” he said, gazing into her eyes. She blinked her eyes.

“But… you had no control over that… it was not your fault! You are my friend. You don’t owe me anything,” she assured him. He smiled slightly.

“Then… if I am your friend, let me do this. To relieve my conscience,” he then said. Belle hesitated, but then nodded.

“But I am paying you back every penny!” she pointed towards him. He grinned, showing his sharp smile.

“You already are Miss French… more than you can believe,” he bowed his head before he walked past her to call them a carriage.

 

Night had fallen over Storybrooke, no one out in the streets, so no one could see the figure walking up to the burnt out bookstore. Mr. Gold cared nothing as the snow was falling down gathering on his shoulders. He took well to hide his… more interesting features, wearing a large scarf which hid most of his smile and the shade cast from the top hat hid those golden eyes well enough.

The first day having someone in his mansion had been certainly strange. Shopping for her wardrobe went well enough, her picking out what she needed while he was sitting in the carriage. But then Mr. Gold made the most grievous of mistakes when he allowed her to stop at a bookstore.

The stack of books that the young maiden came out with made him wonder how she intended for both of  them to fit in the carriage with that stable there. Still he did not protest of course, even if on the trip back made them sit shoulder to shoulder, while she was telling him excitedly about all the books she had found and just had to have. Mr. Gold was just keeping an eye on that giant stack, fearing that the next jolt from the wagon would cause both of them to be buried.

To his surprise they actually did survive the ride back home. After hauling everything inside they had their dinner, Belle amazed to find that he was actually a very good cook himself, though he said he hardly ever did so, preferring to eat out if he could.

It did  give him some joy when he was showing her around to see the excitement in her eyes. It calmed him to know that she did not see this old mansion as some awful prison. Thus was their day spent, him telling her of the stories behind what he had collected. When the evening came he excused himself, though as he had just shown him his own quite extensive library he was certain that she would not miss his company that was… if she at all noticed if he was gone.

He smiled at this memory, but then he stopped as he was about to enter the threshold at what had been Belle’s bookshop. He was not alone.

Changing the grip on his walking cane, holding it in front of him should he need to use it as a weapon, he made cautious steps as he walked inside.

Despite the damaged facade of the building it was very dark inside. The darkness was not what made him uneasy. It was the sound.

All around him Mr. Gold could hear the skittering and crawling of an untold number of creatures. A long dead memory then revealed itself to him and he pulled away his scarf from his mouth.

“So… there you are…” he smiled to the dozens of glowing eyes which greeted him with gnashing jaws and clacking of claws.

They were happy to see him.

And he them…


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10: Belle wakes up after having fallen asleep in the library.

Belle blinked herself awake as she heard steps coming closer. She found herself curled up on one of the couches in Mr. Gold’s library. Rubbing her eyes and yawning she wondered how late it was. She remembered that Mr. Gold told her that he was going out, but… how long was that ago? In truth she had not paid much attention, but now she felt her heat skip a beat.

Mr. Gold had been gone and she did not know what he had done in that time. Fearing the best she jumped up from the couch, in the very moment as Mr. Gold entered the library.

“Miss French… I was certain that you had gone to bed. It is very late,” he said as he walked over to her.

“I… fell asleep on the couch…” she admitted, though she was puzzled by his behavior, he hardly could stand still and was… Belle could not explain it in any other way than happy. He let out a low chuckle.

“Well… I am no judge, but I do believe the bed is better on one’s back,” he grinned as he walked closer to her, a strange spring to his steps.

“I… it was not on purpose,” she defended herself from his teasing.

“Oh, you can sleep anywhere you wish. I don’t mind. If you sleep better among books… we could certainly get a bed in here,” he said with a teasing grin.

“However if I were to do that, I would never ever enjoy your company,” he then said as he picked up some of the books that she had left strewn around.

“Well… I have to eat,” she crossed her arms, but there was a smile on her face. Mr. Gold stopped and perked his head.

“Yes… I suppose that is true… but I have a feeling that you would forget even that,” he spun on his heal to face her again, pointing rather accusatory towards her. Belle could not help but to laugh.

“I admit that has happened before… but Mr. Gold… what has gotten into you?” she still had a giggle in her voice as she walked over to him. He glanced up as to think.

“Well… I met some old friends in town,” he shrugged.

“Met… old friends?” Of all the things that Belle had considered that he would answer her, it certainly not this.

“You could at least try to hide your surprise a bit,” he raised his eyebrow, but the smile did not leave his face.

“I just…” Belle could not really continue.

“I have other friends than you, Miss French. They are just not from… Storybrooke,” he then said. Belle leaned her head to the side.

“But… what about your… condition?” she asked confused.

“You need not worry, Miss French. These friends are going to help us,” he assured her.

“Help us?” she asked, with every answer he gave her the more confused he got.

“Yes, I know that you are worried about me investigating the one who did the fire… so I handed the task over to someone with cooler blood than mine. I thought you would be pleased,” he said as he looked at her.

“Well… I do… I am very happy that you will not go after him yourself. Just… surprised that is all,” she gave a light shrug. He simply smiled as he laid his hand on her shoulder and met her eyes.

“I know, dearie,” he said with a calming voice. Belle smiled towards him, laying her hand on his.

“So… these friends, do I get to meet them?” she enquired. He blinked his eyes and withdrew himself ever so slightly.

“Um… I am not certain. They are not… used to social events,” he stuttered slightly. Belle furrowed her brows slightly.

“So… a bit like you then?” she asked, a smile on her lips.

“Birds of a feather flock together after all,” he quipped. Belle let out a small laugh.

“Well… I shall not force a meeting on them if they are not comfortable, but you can tell them that I would very much like to meet them. And you can vouch that I am not that scary,” she then said. He nodded his head.

“I will tell them that,” he assured her. A low grumble was then heard.

“Seems someone forgot all about supper,” Mr. Gold then said with a raised eyebrow. Belle covered her stomach slightly.

“To my defense… it was a very interesting book and very hard to put down…” she muttered.

“Hm… why does that sound so familiar… oh yes, it was the same defense you used when you almost got yourself ran over by a horse. You should be more careful with those hard to put down books, they seem to get you into a bit of trouble,” he said. Belle pouted.

“So what? I should stop reading all together?” she asked as she rolled her eyes.

“Oh, don’t you dare! I risked my life in that carriage with all those books, you better well read them,” he huffed. Both of their eyes then met and they started to laugh.

“I don’t think that is going to be any problem,” Belle said when she was able to regain her composure. Mr. Gold just smiled towards her.

“No… I don’t think so. But I have not had my supper either, why do you say to having it now? It is a bit late certainly, but… as we have no reason to be up early it should be fine,” he suggested, offering his hand to her.

“Sounds wonderful, Mr. Gold,” she curtsied towards him before she took his hand.

“Follow me then, Miss French.”

 

After a rather nice supper followed by a cup of tea Belle and Mr. Gold told each other good night, and Belle walked to the room where she had spent her first night. It was there they had placed all the things she had bought, even that massive stable of books that she had gotten. She smiled gently as she got into bed.

True she still felt the sting of loosing so much in the fire, but… it had been a good day despite all that. Mr. Gold had proven to be a true friend. He listened to her… wanting only what was best for her. Despite his horrific condition… he wanted to make her happy.

Belle took the blanket over her.

If he wasn’t… if he didn’t have that condition… she shook her head. He was after all twice her age. Though she thought, many women marry men older than them, it was after all seen as a good thing if a man was established, having a good income and such. Mr. Gold certainly had that, though of course that was far from Belle’s first consideration…

No… she shouldn’t even think these things. Even if what she felt was not some misplaced gratitude… how could he have feelings for what was to him still a child. Having nothing, no standing to speak off.

But… she felt that she wanted to be by his side. She had promised him that she would stay… she wanted to take care of him.

Sleep started to creep in and eventually the young maiden closed her eyes, listening to all the strange sounds of the mansion before she slipped into the world of dreams.

 

Belle woke up in the middle of the night, startling at a strange sound. She moved her blanket even closer staring around the room.

She felt as she was not alone in the room.

“Mr. Gold?” she asked, hoping that it was him. But no… there was no one in the room… but she was still not alone.

The sound grew louder. Skittering and crawling. As if something was moving inside the walls… watching her.

Belle wondered she should run make a run to Mr. Gold’s room, but… she did not know where his room was and it seemed silly to wake him because of sounds in his mansion.

So she sat there under her blanket as she peaked out, still surrounded by sounds of crawling and skittering of what she was certain watching her from the walls, praying that dawn would come soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11: Belle continues having the feeling of not being alone at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The ending scene to this chapter may be disturbing for some. Do not read if you are squeamish.

Mr. Gold walked down into the kitchen in the morning finding Belle slumped over the kitchen table, having made herself a cup of tea, but had seemingly fallen asleep. He cocked his head and walked over, touching the cup and finding that it had gone cold.

“Why is it that you always sleep anywhere else than in your bed?” he inquired. Belle startled awake, blinking her eyes.

“Mr. Gold… you are up early…” she muttered.

“No, I am not,” he said as he pointed at the clock, showing that it was already past ten.

“Oh… I fell asleep…” she rubbed her eyes.

“That much is obvious… but why are you up so early if you are going to fall asleep at the breakfast table?” he asked as he started to walk over to start make them something to eat.

“I didn’t get much sleep…” she muttered. This puzzled him and he turned towards her.

“How come?” he asked, there was concern in his voice.

“It is silly…” Belle shook her head.

“Tell me, I want you to be comfortable in my home,” Mr. Gold said, his voice now serious.

“Um… all night… I thought I heard as strange sound… as if something was crawling in the walls… I know it sounds absolutely silly, but I thought that something was watching me…” she shrugged her shoulders. Mr. Gold went silent.

“Could be rats,” he then muttered.

“I am not certain if what I heard was real…” Belle said uncertain, but rats were at least a plausible explanation which actually calmed her. A perfectly natural explanation.

“Well… I will check it out. Rats in the walls are not good for any house, even one as big as this,” he shrugged his shoulders. Belle smiled towards him, feeling good that he did not dismiss her for being silly and gave her some peace of mind.

“Thank you Mr. Gold,” she smiled.

“No, it is good that you brought it to my attention, even if it turns out to be nothing,” he said, glancing up towards the ceiling. He then turned around having now a grin on his lips.

“So… what do you want for breakfast?”

 

Belle had spent most of the day putting her things away and making the room she was staying in more her own, thinking that she would have a better night if it felt more at home.

Enjoying it so greatly she started on the rest of the mansion, cleaning a bit and redecorating. Mr. Gold was writing letters, doing so that most of his arrangements could be done from home. It was not simple, but he was able to make it work.

He and Belle had already discussed that she could take the carriage down to town to do most of the shopping, something that she assured him that she did not mind at all, in fact she delighted of actually being able to help him and pay him back for all that he had done for her.

After he finished his letters he walked to find her, finding that most of his mansion was a bit different. Walking around he found that she had been very busy redecorating and cleaning.

“Belle…?” he asked confused as he walked further. All the sudden she saw him poke out her head and saw him there.

“Oh… hi Mr. Gold,” she said with a smile.

“Um… have you been busy Miss French?” He muttered as he looked around. Belle looked around and gave him a small innocent smile.

“I…  did keep busy…” she tried her best to look oblivious.

“So it certainly seem…” he kept looking around.

“Um… I am sorry…” Belle said, but there was still a big smile on her face.

“Well… it is fine I suppose… I’ll get used to it…” he muttered, though wondering how much she would change.

“It is time for dinner?” Belle then asked, not feeling any guilt about what she had done.  

“Yes… let us have dinner… unless you have redecorating the kitchen into a second library,” Mr. Gold muttered. Belle hit his arm.

“Don’t be mean,” Belle said, but had to chuckle.

“I was not being mean, I am actually sort of worried at this point,” He grinned and earned himself another slap on the arm.

 

Despite a wonderful day in the manor worries came upon Belle as she and Mr. Gold told each other good night. Would she hear the sounds again?

She got into bed, looking around, but the room was silent. Or there was sounds going through the big mansion, but they were normal sounds like the wind or small creaking. In fact it was calming. With a smile on her lips she settled down and fell into sleep.

However this was not going to be an easy night for poor Belle. In her dreams she felt as if her whole bed was surrounded by several creatures which stared at her. Belle closed her eyes even tighter, not daring to look at them.

Then she felt something. Something had crawled on the bed with her. This had to be some sort of nightmare. Belle simply could not move, just moving her blanket up to her face to cover herself.

Then a pressure, as if something had climbed on top of her, rendering her completely immobile. She was certain that it looked down at her, observing her.

“Go away…” she whispered. “Please go away…”

Then… they were gone… she was alone again. Belle sat herself up and looked around the room. There was nothing there, the room was the same as it had always been. Belle settled down uneasily. It was nearly impossible to sleep. She feared that they… what ever they were, even if they were only figments of her own imagination… would return in her sleep.

However soon exhaustion caught up to her and she fell asleep.

 

Mr. Gold was standing in the kitchen, preparing breakfast when she noticed Belle coming in. He narrowed his brows at the state of her, still having dark circles under her eyes.

“Miss French… have you not slept well?” he asked worriedly as he handed her a cup of tea.

“Um… no… I had a nightmare…” she muttered as she blew into her cup.

“Nightmare? What was it about?” there were great worry in his golden eyes.

“It was silly…” Belle shook her head.

“I know nightmares. It helps to talk about them,” he assured her as he reached out touched her arm gently, telling her to rely on him.

“I dreamt I was surrounded by these creatures that looked at me… then one of them climbed up on my bed… sitting on me and keeping me from moving. It was terrifying. But… they went away when I told them to. It was pretty eerie,” she muttered. He then hugged her close, stroking her hair gently.

Belle blinked surprised, but them wrapped her hands around him, leaning her face in his neck, breathing softly.

“It is fine… it was just a nightmare,” he assured her. Belle let out a long sigh, feeling better at having told him and this closeness was nice. She had not expected it from him, such an intimate gesture, but she welcomed it.

What Belle could not see was the burning anger in the golden eyes of Mr. Gold.

 

The moment when Belle left the mansion to run some errands Mr. Gold rushed up in the attic, standing there and letting out a low growl.

From every dark space of the attic there were glowing eyes looking at him, clicking and chattering their sharp jaws.

“Did I not tell you to stay away from her?” He snarled loudly. The clattering continued.

“SILENCE!” he shouted.

“How dare you come close to her?” he walked closer to them, seeing them shrink before him. He then reached out, his movements blindingly fast as he grasped his hand around one of their throats, pulling it up so it was forced to balance on its hind claws. It chattered scared, whimpering loudly as it flailed its front claws helplessly.

“And you, you dared to touch her!” He growled towards it.

“I know I don’t need to speak for you to understand… I know you are in my mind as I am in yours… but… let us say this out loud. If anyone of you dare to get close to her… well… I know your impatience… but if you disobey me… shall I be expected to act any different from what is natural?” he asked them as kept that iron grip on the pathetic creature.

The pupils in his eyes were now only a narrow streak and he was frothing while bearing his teeth.

 _“Need I remind you…”_ His voice was no longer human, no compassion or even soul behind those golden eyes as he pulled the squirming creature close to him.

_“… of how things are supposed to be…?”_

With a blinding fast movement he dug his sharp teeth into the shoulder of the pleading creature. It let out a scream of pain and fear as those sharp teeth ripped through skin and flesh. With a sickening ripping sound, Mr. Gold let it go. It fell to the floor, squirming and whimpering.

Mr. Gold looked at the rest, a piece of flesh from the creature still in those deadly fangs. He then tossed his head back and let it slide down his throat before licking his lips.

 _“Touch her again… and I swear not even you are aware of what you will be unleashing!”_ the creature growled to his kin before it turned away, blood still visible on his lips as he left them there, hearing them clatter their jaws in excitement.

It would not be long now… and they knew it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12: Mr. Gold’s giving into his true nature does not go unpunished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains body horror transformation.

The rest of the day was calm. Mr. Gold and Belle spent most of the day in each other’s company, most of it reading in the library. At some point Mr. Gold looked up from his book seeing that she had fallen asleep on the couch again. Slowly he got up, bending down to pick up the book that she had dropped. He stood up and looked down at her.

She was so beautiful. But it was more than her beauty that struck him. It was the kindness and compassion that radiated from her, a warmth that drew him to her.

He blinked his eyes. No… he should not think that. She was a young woman who deserved a good life. What could he provide her? Money… certainly… a large estate… yes… but he could not give her anything else. He could not even give her a human husband.

She would be gone soon. Living her life. He would give her the means to do so.

He reached out his hand and with the tip of his fingers brushing through her mahogany hair. It was soft. Quickly he pulled his hand away almost as if he had burned himself.

“No… do not trick yourself…” he whispered to himself.

But for as long as she stayed with him he knew that he would be warm. How long had he yearned for such warmth… of simple human kindness. He scoffed. Well, he was not human was he? The thought was laughable.

He would not even care to pretend at humanity… that was… had it not been for her. For her… he would cling to his fading humanity for as long as he could.

“Best just to get some tea and not think about the things that cannot be…” he murmured as he moved towards the door. But the moment he put his hand on the handle he heard her stir. Moving his head over his shoulder he saw she had moved slightly.

“Mr. Gold…” she whispered.

“Yes, Miss French?” He enquired his heart pounding in his chest.

“Where are you going…?” she asked as she sat up.

“Just to get some tea… I thought you were asleep,” he said, having to keep his voice from trembling.

“I was… but… please do not leave me alone, I am still a bit uneasy from the nightmares,” she said. He blinked his eyes before nodded.

“I will not leave. Come with me instead. A cup of tea will do good when one worries about nightmares,” he said with a calm tone. Belle smiled gratefully as she got up, walking close to him.

“You must find me awfully silly Mr. Gold. A child scared of nightmares…” she muttered. He simply shook his head.

“No… to think that people stop being scared of nightmares and that only children have them is a silly notion. I remember a man in his fifties shaking after he had one and a young beautiful woman offered him tea. I doubt there are any man or woman who is brave when faced with the terrors of one’s own mind,” he assured her. A blush emerged on Belle’s face. Had he really called her beautiful?

“Thank you Mr. Gold… that means a lot. Most would have just called them stupid dreams,” she shrugged her shoulders.

“Pay them no heed. People who have no nightmares have also no dreams. They are those people without imagination, walking about their life and never able to enjoy it. Pity them if you care enough to do that, but never… NEVER wish that you were one of them. You are far too wonderful to be sensible and boring,” he reached out and touched her chin. Belle felt herself lean into his touch, moving her body closer to his, but he then pulled away from her.

“Come now, perhaps we can find something to eat as well…” he did not dare to look at her. How close he had been to lean close and kiss her in that moment.

“Yes… perhaps…” Belle said, feeling a strange disappointment wash over her, but she did not speak of it.

No words were spoken between them as they made their way towards the kitchen.

 

Belle was very worried when night came, wondering if she would be visited by the nightmares again. But the room was calm and quiet, no unwelcomed guests this night. Belle curled up in her bed and with a long sigh of relief she fell into sleep.

Mr. Gold would not be so lucky this night.

He laid upon his bed, trying his best to simply breathe, his eyes wide as sweat was soaking the bed below him. Though he had not spoken of it he had progressively felt an uneasy feeling through the day, feeling a strange ache in his bones.

Giving into his true self would not go unpunished.

An unimaginable pain then wrecked his body, causing all his muscles to tense, but did not allow him to scream, even though he tried. Attempting to somehow escape the intense agony he arched his back. Arching it higher and higher until…

_SNAP!_

The sickening sound of his spine shattering filled his ears and he felt it through his body. Still there would be no sweet reprieve of death or paralysis for this wretched creature. His spine continued to crack as it reformed, him feeling every break as it happened. No human mind could hope to bear such pain without blacking out or dying.

Mr. Gold was no human however and was aware and awake, but having no power to stop it.

He attempted to move, to struggle, but another unwilling spasm which threatened to tear every ligament from his skeleton, sent him to the floor.

Attempting to move… to get help… to do anything felt impossible.

Through his night shirt a row of bony protrusions was growing, threatening to tear even his scaly skin.

Still he could not scream or call for help.

He could simply gasp for breath, but even breathing seemed like an impossible task. It was as if his very chest was strangling the life out of him, threatening to crush his lungs.

The only sound he heard was the beating of his heart, racing in a panic.

He would die… he could not survive this.

But… he would never see her again.

Even in this state of pure unbridled agony he the only thought of her. Wishing to be in her warmth again.

A snarl then emerged from his jaws.

This would not take her from him. He would not allow it.

His eyes glowing he hit his fists against the floor until he could dig his nails into the floorboards and raise himself up, forcing himself to take a large breath despite the pain.

_CRACK!_

Every rib snapped open, releasing the grip on his chest. His breathing was heavy and labored, the ribs now visible through his skin. They were thickening and hardening. The skin on his chest was pulled tight as it was never supposed to cover such a skeletal structure, his muscles twitching as they reshaped to fit his deeper chest. He lifted his hand and felt along his chest, sickening himself as he felt the changes.

He then collapsed on the floor, feeling as the grip of agony was lessening. He then closed his eyes and finally something had decided that he had been punished enough and allowed him to pass out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13: Belle finds Mr. Gold after his rough night with a little help.

Belle woke up in the early morning to a knock on the door. Expecting that it was Mr. Gold who had come to wake her up for breakfast she quickly walked over, caring not that she was in only her nightgown and opened the door.

But… there was no one there…

Had she… imagined it…?

_Knock, knock…_

The sound then came further down the hall… but it seemed to be coming from the wall. Belle was too puzzled to be afraid and slowly walked toward the sound. Just as she arrived at where the sound came from…

_Knock, knock, knock…_

Further down the hall, a bit more urgent this time. Something was clearly leading her somewhere. She knew she should question it and turn around, but… it was not malicious. It wanted her help.

So she decided to follow it.

The leading knocks lead her through the hall until she came to a door. Listening she then heard the knocks coming from the wall inside the room, now nearly desperate. Hesitating but for a moment she reached out and opened the door, swinging it open.

Belle gasped loudly as she saw Mr. Gold on the floor, not moving.

“MR. GOLD!” she shouted before he ran over and knelt by him, attempting to wake him. She gasped as she felt his chest under her hands. It was no longer… human. She felt along the protruding ribs, feeling its shape was more pointed than a human’s, as if someone had cracked his ribs open from the inside.

“Mr. Gold!” tears were flowing as she once again tried to wake him. Fearing the worst she laid her head on his chest. At first she heard nothing… but then, a faint heartbeat.

“Mr. Gold, please wake up…” she were openly crying now, her body leaning against him. He was so cold. So very cold to the touch.

She hugged herself to him, holding him tight and running her hands through his hair.

“Please… please wake up…” she pleaded as she leaned down and kissed his lips gently. The moment her lips parted with his she felt him take a large intake of air. Belle, still laying on top of Mr. Gold, felt him breathe as he opened his yellow glowing eyes. His breathing was still very labored.

“Mr. Gold… you are awake!” she could hardly believe it, smiling widely, hugging him even closer.

“Belle…” his voice was still weak, but his arms came and held around her, hugging her close to him and refusing to let go.

“I am cold… so very cold…” he whispered, holding onto her as if she was a lifeline.

“It is fine, Mr. Gold, you will be fine,” Belle had not even noticed that for the first time he had not simply referred to her as Miss French, but Belle. Her hands continued to run through his hair, resting her head on his chest, listening to his slow beating heart, drying the last of her tears on his shirt.

They remained like this for quite some time, his arms still tightly around her, refusing to let her go. She did not mind, he needed her… that felt good. He then released his grip allowing her to sit up, him staring at her with those dimly light eyes.

“Again… Miss French… you have saved my life,” breathing was still difficult, but getting better. She smiled towards him, stroking his cheek.

“Well… you did save mine first. Can you get up?” she asked.

“I… believe so…” he muttered as she moved away to give him some room. He sat himself up, through his shirt she could see the changes to his frame. He was pale and what he had gone through must have been pure hell.

He had moved himself up on his knees. Belle stood up, offering her arm to him, which he gratefully took. Forcing herself to use every ounce of strength he got to his feet, but unable to straighten his spine completely, hunching ever so slightly.

“Are you alright, Mr. Gold…?” Belle asked concerned.

“… for what can be expected under the circumstances…” he breathed slowly.

“Does… does it hurt an awful lot?” Belle felt stupid for even asking, but she just wanted him to not be in pain.

“Not any more… guess it is going to take some… getting used to,” he said, not letting go of her, and she held him just as tight as he did her.

“My balance… seems to have taken a severe blow…” he muttered.

“We can deal with that… let us just… go down to the kitchen… get something to eat and drink… and then… perhaps you’ll feel better?” Belle was hesitant. He let out a small scoff, but looking over at her tearful eyes he nodded.

“Yes… that sounds great…” he attempted to give her a smile, but it was stiff. Belle bit her lip and reached out, caressing his cheek and hair with the hand that he was not holding onto. He leaned into her touch and allowed his eyes to close slightly.

“We will get through this… it is just a bad morning after a bad night,” she smiled. At this he had no other point, but to chuckle. This was of course far worse than a simple bad morning after a bad night, but… right now… it was comforting to think of it as such.

“Yes… let us go with that…” he attempted to smile towards her again, gratefulness and adoration shining in those yellow eyes. She simply smiled back at him.

“Come… let us get to the kitchen,” she then said, her free arm taking a hold of the arm he was leaning on her with, as they slowly made their way down.

 

The morning had been difficult… food had helped, despite Mr. Gold not having much of an appetite. With the help of his walking cane he was now able to get around the mansion by himself… even though it was frustratingly slow.

He was however able to dress himself, something he refused Belle to help him with even though she offered. His tailor made vests was now a thing of the past as they were not made to the new dimensions of his chest, but his shirts fit well enough still.

He had not dared to look at his body clearly in the mirror. Belle… acted as if it was nothing… but he knew differently. She had however been very worried about his inability to keep his balance, though he assured her it would pass. He just did not tell her when. He knew well the reason for his difficulties. His hips and lower body was still human while his chest and torso… was not. These very opposing forms of anatomy was never meant to be in one body.

He would soon regain his balance… though he feared at what cost.

 

During the day he had decided to have a nap, as he was still exhausted from the night before. His dreams were uneasy however… he felt as if there were a warning there… but his mind could not comprehend it.

It did not take him long to give up on the rest that would not come. Leaning heavily on his cane he walked over to the library where he knew the only respite to the horror he was feeling would be. He walked inside, but despite now having to use a cane, she did not hear him, far too used in her book. Leaning his arm over her he snatched the book which had put her under such a thrall.

“Mr. Gold!” she exclaimed.

“A guide to herpetology?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I… can explain… I just thought… it could help us…” she muttered, not daring to look at him. Mr. Gold rolled his eyes, though he was unable to hide a small smirk.

“You are aware, Miss French… that I am not turning into an actual reptile are you not?” he asked as he walked in front of her.

“Well… I have assumed as much… but you cannot deny that you are…” Belle shut herself up when she realized what she was about to say.

“What Miss French?” he asked as he leaned closer.

“A bit… reptilian… it is just with the scales… and teeth… and… I am sorry, I just wanted to help,” she said, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

“I know. But reptilian does not mean reptile, so I doubt this has much answers,” he said as he tossed it onto the table. He then looked at her disappointed eyes as she looked down. He then stepped closer and lifted her chin, making her look at him.

“But… I really appreciate the effort,” he said with an assuring voice. She then gave him a small smile and nodded.

“It is just… I want to help you…” she said. He moved onto the other couch so he could sit himself down.

“Don’t you remember saving my life this morning?” he asked, leaning the cane against the arm lean.

“It was nothing…” she muttered.

“To me… it was everything,” he insisted. Belle looked towards him again and then smiled. A puzzled look then came over her face.

“You know… Mr. Gold… something strange happened this morning,” she then said.

“Stranger than finding your former landlord turning into… well… a reptile?” he said with a teasing  grin on his lips. Belle gave him a slightly reprimanding look.

“In fact. It was how I found you. There was a knock on my door… but no one was there. Then another knock further down the hall… it continued like that until the knocking came from inside your room. Something… lead me to you. That was not you was it…?” Belle asked uncertain. Mr. Gold’s eyes were now wide and the grin had vanished.

“No… it was not me…” he then said.

“Then what was it? I was not scared following it… nor do I believe it to be malevolent, had it not been for them… I would… I might not have found you in time,” Belle asked confused. Mr. Gold let out a long breath while looking down on his hands.

“Mr. Gold… what is it? Do you know what it is?” she leaned closer. He then raised his head and met her eyes.

“Miss French… I have someone you should meet…”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14: Belle meets Mr. Gold’s friends that live in the attic.

Belle was in a great state of confusion as Mr. Gold lead her up towards the attic.

“Um… I thought that I was to meet someone…” she said confused.

“You are… some… friends of mine…” he muttered. He was nervous. He never thought that he would show them to her. It felt as if he was exposing himself in the most intimate matter. What if she became scared… not daring to look at them…?

He would have to let her go then. Because to have her look at him like that. Death would be preferable.

“In the attic?” Belle asked confused.

“Yes… in the attic…” he said, though by the tone in his voice she could hear that he was not really listening to what she saying.

“You keep your friends… in the attic…?” her voice was dripping with confusion.

“They like the attic…” Mr. Gold muttered as they made their way up the stairs. Belle was about to ask him further but they now found themselves outside the door. From the pocket in his jacket, Mr. Gold pulled out a key, slowly putting it in the latch and turned it. He then paused, looking down at his hand which hovered over the handle. He then turned to Belle.

“Remember… they can’t hurt you,” he said, his voice nearly shaking.

“Why… why would I think that they are going to… they are not human are they?” she then realized. He nodded.

“No… they are not,” he then opened the door and walked inside, leaning still on the cane. Belle peaked her head inside, but it was empty.

“Um… seems your friends are not at home…” she said as she slowly walked inside. Mr. Gold reached out and took her hand.

“They are hiding,” he said as he walked closer to her, keeping her near him.

“Hiding…?” Belle asked.

“Well… yes… they have orders to stay out of sight of humans and not make themselves known,” he explained.

“Orders from you?” Belle blinked confused. Mr. Gold shook his head.

“No… not from me…” he muttered before he walked even further inside. Before Belle was able to ask who then she all the sudden heard that they were surrounded, skittering and clawing around her, but every time she turned to look there was nothing.

“Show yourself,” Mr. Gold said in a calm cold tone. Belle let out a small yelp, clinging to his arm as she was met with several glowing eyes. Mr. Gold looked worriedly down at her.

“They will not hurt a single hair on your head,” he assured her.

“They are so many…” Belle said surprised, not able to comprehend how all of them had managed to hide from her.

“Yes…” Mr. Gold was observing her reaction, while he mentioned them forward. Belle could only stare in awe as she saw them for the first time. Standing on all four they were about the size of a medium sized dog, their scaled skin gleaming from the small light in the attic and their hands and feet had large claws. They were strangely humanlike in the face, but there was a feral notion as their teeth were always barred and their glowing reptilian eyes. They had a small stubby tail, almost vestigial in nature. Their chests were wide, the ribs able to be seen under that thick skin and along the spine she could count the vertebrae. Though she had not seen Mr. Gold’s chest, she had felt it when she attempted to wake him, and it was no doubt a likeness there.

“Um… Mr. Gold?” She asked as she looked at him.

“Yes…?” he asked, awaiting her reaction nervously.

“What are they really? Are they… like you?” she was curious, but he could not hear any fear in her voice.

“I am not certain what they are. I have seen them at certain times in my life, thinking that I was insane… but they were waiting… for this. They are… my kin? I believe that is correct, but we are not the same. They follow my orders… so I am their leader… but it is more than that,” Mr. Gold did his best to explain what he did not understand himself.

“So… can you talk to them?” Belle asked confused.

“No… they can’t talk. Nor can they understand me when I speak, you are expecting a lot of creatures to understand a language from a people to which they clearly do not belong,” he said with a smirk.

“But you say they follow orders?” Belle asked. Mr. Gold nodded.

“I did not say I spoke to them however. I don’t need to. Because… we share a mind. I still have my own mind… my own thoughts, my own feelings just as before. But with this change… there was another consciousness growing within my mind. One shared by an untold number of beings, and when I need to communicate with them… that is what I use. You cannot compare it to anything a human can ever experience… imagine if you will a library which holds every piece of knowledge ever collected and you can in that space talk to ever human on the planet. It does not even come close, but… I cannot explain it in other way,” he told her. Her eyes were wide, having trouble to even begin to understand.

“But… then… why can you not use that to know what you are… what is going to happen to you?” she asked.

“Because I shut it off as much as possible. I do not dare open my mind up for it,” he admitted.

“Why…?” Belle had to ask, but she could understand why such a notion might be scary.

“Because… I do not know what will be left of me should I do that. This collective mind may just as well make me a slave to its will, just as these are slaves to mine. I know that this mind holds an untold number of secrets… it is intelligence in which humans cannot even begin to fathom… tell me Miss French… what do you believe created such a thing? Do you think it is friendly?” He asked her. She froze slightly.

“It does not have to be evil…” she stuttered.

“A human is not considered evil if it steps on an ant is it?” he asked her.

“No… but…” she looked up at him with uncertainty in his voice.

“Listen… I do not know what is going to happen… but… this is a force I do not wish to tamper with. I know… this is a lot… but I thought you deserved the truth. Miss French… if you wish to leave I understand…” he was interrupted by her hugging herself around his neck, holding him close.

“I am not going to leave you, I am scared for you… but I do not fear you,” she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. He stood there, frozen. Though of course it was improper for a woman to show such affection for a man that was not her husband or her relative… but she did not care. Eventually he was able to regain enough of his composure that he was able to raise his arm and lay it across her back.

“Are you certain…?” his voice hardly dared to raise above a whisper.

“This is certainly not going to scare me away,” she smiled as they finally let go of each other.

“You are… without a doubt a very brave woman Miss French,” he sighed as he looked upon her with adoring eyes and the outmost awe. She gave him a crooked smile.

“Well… perhaps I just never found reptiles all that scary,” she said, her eyes gleaming teasingly towards him. He raised his eyebrow at her, but then let out a low chuckle.

“So it seems…” he said, but his lips were slightly turned upwards in a grin. She laughed as she then turned towards the creatures again.

“This… is most likely wildly inappropriate, but curiosity is going to kill me if I do not ask,” Belle said as she looked at Mr. Gold with mischievous blue eyes.

“And what is that miss French?” Mr. Gold cocked his head.

“May I… pet one of them?” she asked. The surprise to Mr. Gold could be seen by the way he blinked his eyes.

“Pet one?” he needed to make certain that he had heard her correctly.

“Yes,” Belle nodded her head.

“Why?” he was still not certain that he had heard that correctly.

“I am curious what it would feel like. I am not going to hurt it, just worried it might bite,” Belle muttered.

“Well… if you wish it. They are not going to bite,” he shrugged. Belle nodded as she slowly walked towards one of them, one sitting perched on a small crate, looking quite curiously, if a bit uncertain at her and the hand she stretched out towards it.

“There, there, I am not going to hurt you, little guy,” Belle tried to assure it. What Belle could not see was the eyes of Mr. Gold glowing like fires behind her back, making certain to it and everyone what would happen if they dared to do something.

Belle’s outstretched fingers then met that scaly head. An excited giggle came from her lips as she continued her gentle stroking of its head.

“The skin sort of tickles,” she looked back at her former landlord who continued to observe her. She then turned towards the creature again seeing that it had closed its glowing eyes, its long pointed tongue hanging from its mouth.

“I think he likes it!” she exclaimed with a giggle.

“I think you broke him…” Mr. Gold muttered as he continued to watch the strange scene before him.

“Oh, shush! Look how happy he is!” Belle said. Mr. Gold at that point realized that it was pointless to argue, letting her continue, though if she had looked into his yellow eyes she might have seen a tint of green jealousy, whishing that it was him that she showed such attention. Though of course… he would never confess that to anyone, even himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15: After voicing his fears, Belle makes a suggestion that Mr. Gold did not expect.

Mr. Gold had been worried that they would be stuck in the attic for an eternity as Belle had insisted that everyone should get petted so that it would not be unfair. Though he huffed and scoffed annoyed telling that it was not necessary, as jealousy was not a feeling that they were capable of feeling, but she had not paid him much mind.

Despite his complaints however Mr. Gold’s eyes never left her hands as they gently stroked over those gleaming scales. Belle never shuddered at the feeling of them, and the smile never left her face.

However finally he was able to convince her that they were now really late for dinner and got her down from the attic. As they were walking from down from the stairs she looked over at him with a grin.

“You know what your friends remind me of?” she asked him.

“What?” Mr. Gold asked as he took a glance over at her.

“Imps,” Belle said with a shrug.

“Imps?” Mr. Gold blinked his eyes.

“Yes. You must admit they look sort of mischievous,” Belle shrugged her shoulders.

“I think that is a very nice way to put it…” Mr. Gold muttered.

“You think they will be offended if I call them imps?” Belle asked.

“As they do not understand you or know what an imp is… I doubt it. You can call them what you wish,” He rolled his eyes.

“Well then… I will call them imps,” she said.

“You do as you wish…” he rolled his eyes. Belle then noticed the tone in his voice and turned to look at him, being able to see that he was indeed not angry with her, instead looking… jealous. Belle had to put her hand over her lips to not break down in laughter. It was far to adorable. She then came to think of something.

“Well, if they are imps, you know what that make you?” Belle asked, leaning her head to the side and he could see by her smile that she already have an answer in mind.

“Do tell me…” he said, hiding how amusing he found her teasing grin.

“Well… king imp of course,” she laughed.

“King imp?” he asked with a scoff.

“Well… you are sort of their king in a way,” she found his face amusing. He let out another scoff.

“Are you mad at me?” Belle then asked leaning close to him as they came to the bottom of the stairs. He just glanced towards her before he then nodded.

“No… of course not…” Mr. Gold said before he gave her a slow nod.

“Good, think of it as me getting back at you for your comments about my books,” she nudged him gently with her shoulder.

“Fine then… alright then… if I am the king imp then what does that make you?” he asked as he showed his teeth towards her. She simply laughed and booped the tip of his nose.

“I always admit that I always wanted to be a queen,” she smiled towards him before she turned and walked towards the kitchen with a spring in her steps. Mr. Gold stood there frozen, simply staring at the space that she had been. He blinked his eyes.

It must have been a joke of some sort…

Surely… surely it could not be anything but a joke…

He shook his head, trying his best to get back to his senses before he followed her.

Snow was falling heavy as the two companions sat curled up on the couch in the library reading. Their tea had gotten chilly, and all around them were the imps that glanced up at them, playing or basking in front of the fire.

Mr. Gold had attempted to convince Belle that they were perfectly fine in the attic, but she had insisted that they must be cold and it was not safe for reptiles. He had attempted to explain that they were not in fact reptiles and attic was the perfect place for them… but it fell on deaf ears and he finally gave up as he saw her carrying one down the stairs. The poor creature was utterly confused as to what was going on, though being under strict order from its master to allow the human to do as she wished simply laid there in her arms. After that he had simply ordered the rest down to the library as he was certain she would not quit until every imp was downstairs where it was warm… even if she had to carry every single one down herself.

Belle finally put down her book and let out a yawn. Mr. Gold’s glowing eyes looked up from the page and glanced over at her.

“You wish to have another cup of tea?” he asked as he put down his own book.

“I think that I might head to bed…” Belle was rubbing her eyes. Mr. Gold’s eyes widened, putting his hand on her arm as to stop her.

“It is early yet… we can find something else to do…” Mr. Gold said, releasing her, but he clearly did not wish to let her go. Just then the grandfather clock down the hall was tolling midnight.

“I hardly doubt that it is early…” she said as she stretched her arms.

“Oh… yes… that is true…” He muttered, lowering his head, but he could hide a slight tremble in his voice.

“Mr. Gold… is there something that you want to tell me…?” Belle sat herself closer to him.

“It is… it is nothing… you go sleep. I will stay up a bit longer,” he attempted to give her a certain smile, but she could see he was uneasy.

“Are you… are you scared of going to bed?” Belle put her hand on his arm.

“I… no. It is fine… you go to sleep Miss French,” he attempted to assure her, but she could feel him tremble.

“No… it is not fine, you are shaking,” she put her arms around him, attempting to comfort and warm him.

“It is…” his voice faded out and he could not answer her. She then understood.

“You are scared because of what happened to you last night…?” she then asked as she leaned her chin on his shoulder. He blinked his eyes.

“It does worry me yes…” Mr. Gold admitted after a while. Belle moved even closer, now resting her entire body against his.

“You want to talk about it…?” Belle asked, still hugging herself to him, listening to his heart pounding within his chest. Mr. Gold did not know how he should react to this. She was so close… and her warmth… right there. Every breath he drew in the smell of her and it was such an alluring smell.

“I… it is foolish…” his own cold body was instinctively drawn to her, his eyes a witness to the cold fire raging within.

“With what is happening to you, I doubt that any fear that you have is foolish,” Belle patted his chest. Mr. Gold let out a long sigh.

“It is just… every time I have… changed. It has always been when I am alone at night. So… I had this stupid thought that… if I am not alone, if you were with me… I won’t change,” he let out a low laugh.

“Have you heard anything so foolish? A man who has passed his fifth decade afraid to go to sleep…” he shook his head, but her eyes were simply looking at him with compassion.

“It is anything but foolish,” Belle assured him.

“But… it is not like we can never go to bed again, even though I would not have minded to spend nights reading in a library rather than sleeping, but… I have an idea,” she then said with a smile on her lips.

“You do?” he asked, fearing for a moment that she would suggest him bringing the imps to his room to keep him company.

“Well… your bed is quite big…” she started. Mr. Gold did his best not to roll his eyes. Here it came…

“I am sure it can fit the both of us quite well,” Belle finished, unable to hide a small blush on her face. Mr. Gold’s reptilian eyes widened with surprise, unable to speak as this was the last thing that he had really expected.

“Well… I know that it is not exactly proper, but we are in a bit of a special situation… to put it like that. It doesn’t need to be anything wrong with it. Just two people sleeping next to each other. If you are scared that you are scared of changing if you are alone, you don’t need too… because I will be right there,” she reached up her hand and let it stroke through his hair. He turned his face towards her.

“But… but what if I do change…?” he hardly dared to even ask the question out loud. As if speaking of it would cause it to happen.

“Then I want to be by your side! I want to be able to help you. Mr. Gold… tomorrow scared me… I thought that you were never going to wake up again! What if… what if I had been to late?” she asked, hiding her face in his neck so that he could not see her. His hand then rose up and allowed his fingers to entangle into her long brown hair.

“Fine… it is fine. As you said… the bed is big enough… that is unless you think of inviting the imps into the bed as well,” he teased in order to ease her. Belle let out a small giggle before she teasingly hit him in the shoulder.

“Don’t tempt me…” she said as she glanced up at him, him just giving a toothy grin in reply.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16: Mr. Gold and Belle goes to bed.

Belle was a bit uncertain as she walked towards the door of Mr. Gold’s bedroom. She had after all never shared a bed with a man before. Not that he would do anything, she did not believe that for a moment.

She could just not believe how forward she had been. It was not like her. But… she knew that sleep would be nearly impossible when she worried herself to death with what was going to happen to him.

Opening the door without knocking she caught a sight of his scaly back as he pulled down his shirt. She was surprised at how much of the human skin was missing, now seeing that his entire back was exposed.

“Um… does it hurt…?” it just fell out. He turned towards her and gave her a small smile as he shook his head.

“No… it doesn’t hurt. Itches… but doesn’t hurt,” he explained to her. She walked closer to him.

“Itches?” Belle enquired, unable to hide her curiosity. He simply nodded.

“Which is why I have to keep from scratching, learnt my lesson not long ago,” he rolled up his sleeve, showing where when he had not paid attention, looking for her,  ripped into the human skin to the scaly skin below.

“Did… didn’t it hurt?” Belle looked surprised as her hand reached out and stroked his arm, letting one of the fingers go into the wound and feel along the scales.

“No… did not even realize I was doing it…” his eyes was on her as she observed her looking at the glistening scales.

“Mr. Gold… why is this happening to you?” the question which had been on her mind since she figured it since she had first asked it. When she learned he was not… human. He shook his head.

“I don’t know… becoming what I am I believe… but why… who can tell?” he asked.

“Um… your parents were they…?” she asked. At that Mr. Gold’s eyes turned dark and his pupil narrowed.

“No… they were human, but so despicable that I would rather consider the imps my true family rather than them. Regardless of what monster I become… I could never be as foul,” he snarled. Belle simply took his face in her hands, letting out a hushing sound.

“You are no monster… you are a good man, I can see it in your eyes,” she said, her voice soft as her blue eyes never looked away from his reptilian.

“A bit scaly for being a man don’t you think?” he asked, so enthralled by looking into her eyes. Belle gave a small smile as she let her fingers slip behind his neck and touch the scales there. He closed his eyes ever so slightly. Belle leaned her head curiously to the side.

“Seems the imps are not the only one who likes this,” she teased him as she continued to scratch. He did not say anything, just leaning into the scratching.

“Big scary monster you are, enjoying to be scratched,” she then let her hand release him and Mr. Gold seemed to come back to his senses.

“Well… uh… I told you they itched…” he muttered as he moved away from her.

“You know… I can help you scratch, all you need is to ask,” Belle shrugged, a bit amused at how he was acting.

“I thought you were sleepy and wanted to go to bed…” he avoided her offer.

“Well… yes we really should. It is the witching hour after all,” she muttered as she moved towards the bed.

“Um… what side of the bed do you prefer?” she then asked. He glanced at her, the idea of sharing the bed seemingly finally hitting him.

“I have no real preference… you can chose,” he said, moving his fingers nervously against each other. Belle shrugged.

“I don’t really have one either… it is only here I have had a bed big enough to think about sides…” she explained. As Mr. Gold did not seem like he was going to make up his mind she simply took the side which was closest, that being the left and crept under the covers.

“Is this alright with you?” she asked as he had yet to move. He quickly nodded.

“Yes… yes. Of course,” he said, but stood just as still.

“Then… are you coming to bed or are you going to keep standing there?” Belle was about to break down from laughing as she watched him. This shook him sufficiently that he was able to scramble to the right side of the bed, nearly loosing the little that was left of his balance, sitting himself on the bed.

“Sorry… not really used to this…” he muttered.

“We are just sleeping next to each other, that is all…” she attempted to assure him.

“I am not used to that either…” he muttered, sitting with his back to her she could not see his uncertain reptilian eyes. She smiled gently.

“Don’t worry… I am not going to bite,” she giggled. He let out a low chuckle.

“Promise?” he asked as he glanced over his shoulder.

“I promise. Just lay yourself down, it is fine, really,” she attempted to continue to assure him. He blinked slightly before he gave a nod. He then laid himself on the back, Belle instantly seeing an uncomfortable expression on his face.

“Come on… it can’t be that bad,” she had to chuckle.

“It is not that, its my back…” He groaned as he turned himself over to his side and instantly let out a breath of relief.

“That is easier,” he let out a slight smile.

“Oh… yes, your back is different is it not?” Belle muttered as she also turned to her side to look at him.

“Quite. Which is a bit of a problem… always preferred sleeping on my back,” he explained. Belle let out a bit of a chuckle.

“Well… I guess that you will get used to it. I mean… you have for the most part stopped biting your tongue when you eat,” Belle attempted to encourage him.

“For the most part at least…” Mr. Gold sighed.

“Mr. Gold… are you scared…?” Belle whispered.

“Of the change?” he asked. Belle nodded gently.

“Yes… but… I am most terrified for loosing my mind. The body… yes… that is scary, but despite the scales… the teeth… and complete realignment of my torso… I am still me. But this… the second mind, the shared mind. If that grows stronger and I give in… what will be left then?” he asked her. She then reached out her hand and ran her fingers through his hair.

“You will be fine,” she attempted to assure him.

“You cannot promise me that,” he said, but he did not withdraw from her. She inched closer to him, her blue eyes attempting to pierce his reptilian ones to look deep into his soul.

“No… I cannot promise that… but I can promise you this. No matter what happens to you… I will be by your side… no matter how scaly you become,” she assured him.

“You don’t know how bad it is going to get…” he sighed.

“Neither do you… I know you are not done changing… but… perhaps… oh I don’t know… but I know that I will be there,” she said as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. He gently allowed his eyes to close.

“It is so tempting to believe you…” He whispered.

“Then do. Do believe me. Because it is true,” she insisted.

“Why… why are you so kind to me?” he asked, confusion written on those yellow eyes.

“Because… you deserve it. You are not evil… just… misunderstood,” she assured him.

“Belle… if we met… in another life…” he said his voice nearly trembling.

“Yes…?” she asked searching his eyes.

“… I only hope I could be there for you as you have been here for me,” he then said, though it was not what he had wished to say. What he had wished to ask her was that if things were different… if he was not doomed as he was… could she have loved him?

But that was one question that he was not brave enough to ask her. Such bravery he did not possess in his slow beating cold blooded heart.

She smiled gently towards him.

“You have been there for me in this life. We don’t need another life for that to be true. You have been there for me and I l…” Belle stopped mid sentence, her bravery faltering.

“… I care for you,” she looked deep into his eyes, the word shining in her blue eyes that she did not dare to say out loud. The most dangerous word of them all. He smiled to her.

“Thank you Belle… now, let us get some sleep. Hopefully I do not wake you up. I have after all never slept beside someone before,” he said as he took the blanket around them, closing his eyes.

Belle attempted to do the same, but despite how sleepy she was one question would not leave her be and she lifted the blanket that he had proceeded to bury his head under.

“Mr. Gold…?” she asked.

“Yes…?” came the sleepy reply.

“Do you snore…?” she then asked. He opened one of his eyes, the iris glowing towards her.

“I don’t know… guess you will be the one to find out,” he shrugged.

“That will certainly be interesting,” she muttered as she placed the blanket back as she rolled onto her back closing her eyes and trying to get to sleep, not noticing the glowing eyes that was looking at her from beneath the covers.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17: Belle and Rumple wakes up and Belle settles more into the life in Mr. Gold’s mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … I have no explanation for this chapter.   
> Contains a headcanon which me and Dekujin share about how Belle is to sleep next too.

Mr. Gold blinked himself awake in the morning to a sound he had trouble to identify. His head was resting upon something warm… moving, so not his pillow then. Taking a deep breath he felt a slight ache in his ribs, though compared to the night before it was a mild complaint. He was however quite unable to move.

Breaking through the haze of just waking up, he remembered about Belle. Moving his head slightly, but unable to do much without feeling a firm tug at his hair, he found that he had rested his head upon her chest, instead of his pillow. They were now in the middle of the bed, his trouble moving coming mainly from the fact that she was laying on one of his arms. Using the free hand that had been hugging around her he reached up to find her hand firmly clamped around a tuft of his hair. He attempted to persuade her to let go, but Belle still in sleep had other plans, simply gripping harder.

Mr. Gold sighed. It was not the only problem that he was having as her knees were pressed against his stomach, most likely the cause of the ache in his ribs, but it seemed that his sleeping self had found somewhat of an answer to this, clamping his own legs around hers to keep from kneeing him.

His blanket did not make things better as it was in places between them and in other around them, more or less tying them together. Her blanket he could not see though he was certain it had to be somewhere… most likely on the floor.

He was also able to identify the sound as he became more awake.

“And she worried about me snoring…” he huffed to himself in a low tone.

He tried to get himself loose, having the realization that this was a result of him searching out warmth in his sleep… something to do with his growing reptilian like instincts he was certain, though he was also certain that she was not innocent in this either.

However every attempt at getting loose was simply rewarded with more painful hair pulling from the still sleeping Belle.

He was, to put it mildly, stuck.

“Well… this is certainly going to make breakfast awkward…” Mr. Gold finally admitted defeat before reaching up his one free hand and started to shake her shoulder.

“Miss French… I think it is time that we wake up now…” he attempted to wake her, but his efforts were only rewarded by Belle using her hand, the one not holding his hair in a vice like grip, to slap him in an attempt to make him quiet so she could continue sleeping.

It was only when he stopped shaking her that she stopped hitting him, her hand then running through his hair and like the other finding a tuft of hair to clamp onto, pulling slightly.

Mr. Gold… in an effort to free himself, had only made things worse.

“Very well, dearie… you brought this on yourself,” he muttered as he opened his mouth showing a row of dangerous teeth.

“OW!”

Belle was woken quite roughly by a pain to her stomach, letting go of Mr. Gold’s hair to hold over a rather sore piece of skin.

“You BIT my stomach!” she said shocked as she stared at him.

“You left me no other choice. I have attempted to wake you for some time now, and this has only resulted in you pulling on my hair and hitting me in the face. Besides it was barely a pinch, and I can no longer feel my arm,” he retorted with a snort.  

“With your teeth it was hardly just a pinch!” she huffed, but then realizing how they were laying.

“How did this happen?” she asked confused as she sat herself up, letting Mr. Gold pull his arm from under her, having to flex the fingers so blood circulation would start up again.

“Apparently what happens when two share a bed where one party is searching out warmth and the other does not know how to lie still,” he groaned as he rubbed his ribs getting up. Belle gave him a crooked smile.

“I am sorry, Mr. Gold… I guess I should have warned you. I thought I had outgrown that. Suffice to say that as a child when I was at a sleepover no one wished to share a bed with me… not ones that had done so before at least. Still does not excuse you biting me!” Belle muttered.

“You are in such big trouble if this leaves a mark…” she huffed.

“It is not going to leave a mark. And it was either that or getting the imps to help, because I was quickly running out of options,” Mr. Gold said as he removed himself from the bed and stretched himself. Belle remained sitting on the bed, looking over at him.

“So… are you alright? Have you…” she did not dare finish the sentence. He glanced over at her.

“With the exception of what you put me through… I am fine. No changes, not this night,” he said. Belle let out a smile.

“But that is good! It means that it is working doesn’t it?” her eyes were glowing towards him, a smile on his lips. He sat himself down on the bed again.

“It has only been one night,” he said as he glanced over at her.

“But… is it not worth a try to see if this works?” she asked as she moved closer to him.

“I guess… though I do hope the mornings will get easier… or your knees and elbows a bit softer…” he muttered as he rubbed his chest.

“Ha, ha… very funny. Now… I am going to go change, meet you down stairs for breakfast?” she asked as she stood up.

“Certainly. See you soon Miss French,” he said as he continued to look at her.

“You know, you can call me Belle. Miss French is starting to sound a bit strange since we live together and share a bed now,” Belle looked over at him.

“Belle then… you may call me Gold, the whole mister thing is getting a bit strange,” he muttered.

“What I don’t get your first name? Don’t you have one?” Belle asked confused. In truth she had no idea what Mr. Gold’s first name was… or if anyone in town knew.

“I have a first name, but I don’t use it. Gold is fine,” he said with a shrug.

“Surely it cannot be that bad,” Belle had a curious look in her eyes.

“I would prefer to go by King Imp or any clever version of that you might think off, rather than my first name,” He then said.

“Oh… must be pretty bad then…” Belle blinked.

“Yes… but I do prefer Gold,” he said.

“Why can’t you just tell me… you know I am going to find out!” Belle leaned closer.

“And just how are you going to do that, dearie?” he asked with a grin.

“Surely someone here must know your name,” Belle insisted.

“And who would that be?” He cocked his head to the side.

“I don’t know yet, but I will find someone… this is not over yet!” She said as she walked rather quickly out of the room.

“Well… good luck with that dearie,” he chuckled to himself.

 

Belle had really settled down in the mansion with Mr. Gold and the imps. It was if they were family in a way. A rather strange mostly scaly family, but she did not mind.

The mornings was still a bit of a challenge as staying on their own side of the bed was seemingly impossible. Belle did not mind though… for the most part it was rather cozy. She had one night managed to get a significant number of the imps on the bed, something Mr. Gold was less than pleased with, saying that they would never get to sleep now. He was asleep within five minutes.

Still strangely the imps had vanished from the bed and after that refused to go anywhere close to it no matter how much Belle attempted to coax them. She was certain this was Mr. Gold’s doing, though he insisted that he had nothing to do with it claiming there was quite another reason why the imps no longer dared to approach the bed.

Belle did not believe him and Mr. Gold did not wish to tell her that after a couple of elbows, knees and shoves, the imps had had enough. They had no intention of sharing a bed with her anymore after that. It did of course not help that despite them not having external ears they had quite sensitive hearing.

Belle shook his head from thinking about it with a long sigh as she walked into town to get them some dinner.

She adored having the imps around her. Though they had picked up a curious habit. After one of them had picked up one of her books and she had giving it a scratching for helping her, they would routinely come up to her with books in order to get scratches, but never when Mr. Gold was around. Still she just found it adorable and willingly gave them scratches each time they brought a book.

“BELLE!” she heard Ruby’s voice as the tall brunette came running towards her.

“Ruby?! Oh, it has been so long, how have you been?!” Belle exclaimed. She had sent Ruby a letter after the fire to say she was fine and staying with Mr. Gold, but so much had been happening that going to visit had not occurred to her.

“It is I who should been asking you that. After all it is you who is living with the Crocodile. Even after I warned you not to talk to him,” Ruby said in a slightly scolding tone, but there was a slight grin on her face.

“That Crocodile saved me from the fire, and has let me live with him for free. He is not so bad as people thinks,” Belle was quick to defend.

“Perhaps. Speaking of the resident Crocodile, no one has seen him for a while,” Ruby said, clearly curious.

“He is… sick. A… skin condition. But he is fine, just cannot go out. He is handling his affairs through letters now. And I take care of him… you know, for staying in his house and all that,” Belle attempted to quickly come up with a plausible story, though she was not certain that Ruby believed her.

“Well… the rest of the town is saying that you married the Crocodile,” Ruby said with a teasing tone.

“I am not married to Mr. Gold,” Belle rolled her eyes.

“Well… if you can get over the whole crocodile aspect, he is at least rich,” Ruby shrugged.

“I don’t think he would think of getting a wife,” Belle laughed.

“Well… you keep thinking that…” Ruby rolled her eyes.

“I know that. Now… tell me, is there news from the town… I have not really been able to keep up, as you can imagine,” Belle glanced over at her.

“Not much is new… same old… except for you living with a crocodile,” Ruby shrugged.

“Ruby…” Belle rolled her eyes.

“Well… there is something that may interest and concern you. Books have been going missing all over Storybrooke. It is really rather odd…” Ruby muttered. Belle stopped in her tracks.

“Books have been going missing?” she asked stunned.

“All over the place… houses, shops… some have even just put their book down for a minute to go fetch something and it is gone. I know things goes missing, but… it has happened a lot recently. Most likely a strange sort of coincidence. Not that you need to worry, no one would ever dare to break into the home of Mr. Gold to steal a book,” Ruby laughed, though Belle now started to wonder and then quickly realized where the books might have gone.

“Something… else that has gone missing?” she then asked.

“Now that you mention it… cats. Grandma’s neighbor’s cat went missing a couple of nights ago. Same with the family up the streets. I know they tend to run away, but these days you cannot meet anyone who hasn’t lost a cat or known someone who has. Hopefully there is not some stray dog or something that is after them,” Ruby shrugged.

“I… I think I need to go back… I will see you later Ruby!” Belle then said as she quickly rushed towards Mr. Gold’s mansion leaving a very confused Ruby in her wake.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18: Belle learns more about the imps and a vital clue about the fire is found.

“MR. GOLD!”

The young woman rushed into the office where she found Mr. Gold sitting by his desk, reading through his papers which were delivered each morning by the morning mail. Though he could not be there in person he could still remind the people of Storybrooke that he was alive and his claws were still very much in this town.

At the sound of Belle’s voice his reptilian eyes looked up from the page to see a rather flustered woman.

“Now… that was a rather short trip into town…” he murmured as he put down the papers.

“It uh… I met Ruby…” she stuttered.

“Oh… something has happened?” he asked as he grabbed his cane and stood himself up walking towards her.

“The imps… I believe… they have been stealing books…” she finally said. A look of utter confusion came upon Mr. Gold’s face.

“You… you have taught the imps to steal books?” he asked pointing towards her. Belle’s eyes widened even more.

“I did no such thing!” she said in a near panic.

“Yes… I believe you did. What have you been doing? Is there something that I do not know?” Mr. Gold said as he walked closer to her.

“It is nothing… just… a game we play. They bring me a book… I give them a scratch… that is all!” she explained.

“So… in other words… you rewarded them each time they brought a book. So they learned book equals reward. Wanting an reward, they brought books. They care not where the books came from,” Mr. Gold said with a smirk.

“But… what are we going to do?! They cannot keep stealing!” Belle ran her hands through her hair.

“We? You were the one that taught them… you are responsible, it is your job to fix it,” Mr. Gold said, with a low chuckle.

“Well… can’t you order them not to? You said they have to follow your orders…” Belle walked closer.

“This is true, I can order them to do anything. I can order them to stop stealing books…” he said as he made a flick of his hands, in a rather theatrical movement.

“Then…?” Belle asked as she laid her hand on his arm.

“But I won’t,” he gave her a slight tap on the nose before turning away.

“Why not? Just because you are stubborn?!” she held his arm, stopping him.

“No. I have a very good reason. The imps… well they are not very bright. There can only be so many orders in their head at once or else they get confused. An immediate order, that is fine. But to keep one in their heads? That is quite another matter. And the orders I have them on… trust me…  you don’t want them confused,” Mr. Gold explained as he waved his hand in front of her. Belle blinked.

“What… what orders are they on?” Belle asked nervously. He let out a long sigh.

“So far there are five orders they have to follow. Don’t make yourself known to humans… that one was not me… something else ordered them to do that, but it is not an order I am wanting to let them forget,” Mr. Gold explained.

“Sounds… reasonable. Who… who gave them that order?” Belle sounded worried.

“I don’t know… someone else they take orders from… nothing we can do about that. The orders I have given them is, don’t kill humans… don’t eat humans…”

“That has to be two different orders?!” Belle interrupted him.

“Not very smart… but… well… if I tell them only to not eat people they will still kill. For reasons… well easy to kill to avoid being discovered. And if I only tell them not to kill people… well… you will surprised at how much of the body can be eaten before death… learned that one the hard way…” Mr. Gold shrugged his shoulder.

“They… they have eaten people…?” she asked, her mouth agape.

“They are not so cuddly as you might think, Miss French. To them… human meat is… meat, nothing more,” Mr. Gold explained.

“Oh…” Belle furrowed her brows, but it made sense… they were… not human. They were reptilian… and… well… them seeing humans as mere meat… it made sense. Had it not been for Mr. Gold… they could be very dangerous indeed. It made her shudder.

“And… the rest?” she was not certain that she wished to know.

“Well… miss French… they have the order to not hurt you… and allow you to treat them as scaly puppies,” he made a slight shrug.

“Oh… well… I guess… that is good too,” Belle muttered looking down. Mr. Gold blinked his eyes, taking a step closer and resting his hand on her shoulder.

“Um… it is the order they follow most easily, they… must like you… or else… why would they want your attention by stealing books?” He attempted to comfort her. She gave him a small smile.

“Thank you Mr. Gold… and uh… the last rule?” Belle asked, nodding to show she was alright.

“Investigating the fire, gathering evidence… eyes and ears around the city… that one is difficult, but important,” Mr. Gold explained.

“I… I can see that,” Belle said.

“So… that is how it is. You are the one that taught them to steal books… you can teach them to… not,” Mr. Gold then said with a shrug.

“I am certain you will come up with something.” He grinned towards  her. “Was there… anything else?”

“No… no… I am going to go do… what I should have been doing…” Belle said as she pointed towards the door. She then stopped and looked over his shoulder towards him.

“Um… one thing…?”

“Yes, miss French?”

“Um… cats have been going missing…”

Mr. Gold glanced over his shoulder towards her, scratching the back of his neck.

“Yes… um… well… they like cats…” he then said with a shrug.

“The imps have been eating the cats…?” Belle’s eyes widened again.

“Well… they do have to eat… and… they like cats… among other things,” Mr. Gold said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“What other things…?” Belle hesitated to ask.

“Rats for the most part… the occasional dog… the sheriff’s missing horse…” Mr. Gold said with a shrug.

“But… they have to stop! I mean the rats are fine… but the other animals?” Belle asked nervously.

“They have to eat… they cannot live on salad…” Mr. Gold said with a shrug.

“Then… then we have to feed them… from the butcher!” Belle insisted.

“I won’t stop you from trying, but they like the hunt,” Mr. Gold said as he gave her a crooked smirk.

“Then… I need to go to the butcher then…” Belle then muttered before rushing out the door. Mr. Gold stood there looking after her a slight smile on his lips.

Belle had done her best to get the imps to stop stealing, but it did not seem to work as they were utterly confused by her talking to them, and would then continue bringing her books. She then proceeded to ignore them or saying no, though she hated to see the confusion on their faces, when she would not praise or pet them.  

With the meat things had gone a bit better, Mr. Gold having taking over feeding duties as he only saw her dealing with the raw meat and guts once, her disgust obvious and she was on the verge of tears. He would not let her do through that, more than once.

She extremely thankful for that.

All in all, it was going well and Mr. Gold had not changed anymore, but every day that she woke up beside him, she worried, having to run her hands over him, his face, neck and shoulders… just to check. She felt as if she needed to feel that slow beating heart just to know that he was still there with her.

A small smile was upon her lips she entered the library she then heard loud excited chirping. Looking over she then saw the imps perched upon the biggest pile of books, looking very pleased with what they had done.

“MR. GOLD!” she then shouted. Hearing her from his office he then came walking over to her glancing at the pile while he was leaning on the cane.

“Looks like someone have been busy,” he then said with a grin upon his lips.

“But! I have tried to get them not to steal!” she then insisted.

“Seems they misunderstood… they thought that you were disappointed, so… they did this for you,” he explained.

“But… where did they get so many! They are going to be discovered!” she insisted.

“Well… that is indeed a worry,” Mr. Gold gave a shrug. “But I still do not dare to give them another order. That is more dangerous.”

“I know… I know…” Belle was thinking. “Mr. Gold… can you… talk to them?”

“It is not like talking… not with words… more… thought,” Mr. Gold attempted to explain, waving his hand.

“Um… could you… let them know something? Tell them something… not as an order… but an idea?” Belle then asked, holding around his arm. He looked over at her.

“What exactly are you suggesting?” Mr. Gold asked, leaning his head closer to her.

“Could you… tell them I want something else perhaps? Like pinecones?” Belle then suggested.

“Pinecones?” he questioned.

“It doesn’t matter if they steal pinecones does it?” Belle shrugged her shoulders.

“Well… I suppose you are right about that, I can certainly try,” he said as his eyes glowed towards them, all of them looking attentively before quickly scurrying away. All except one.

“Where are they going?” Belle blinked her eyes.

“Gathering pinecones if I were to take a guess,” he said as he walked over to the one staying, something shining in its mouth. Belle looked over before walking over, looking at it.

“What is that? Don’t tell me that they have started stealing other things,” she attempted to reach for it, but it skittered away from her towards Mr. Gold.

“No… this one… is for me, it has been one of those that has been investigating the fire… seems it found something to show me,” he reached out his hand towards it and it dropped what was shown to be a pocket watch into Mr. Gold’s hand.

He did not notice the horrified look on his companions face, her hands covering her mouth as she felt the world come crashing down upon her.

His reptilian eyes then moved over to her, noting the look on her face.

“Miss French… Belle?” He enquired.

“It can’t be… it just cant… please… please…” she whispered. With a click of his finger it then opened, showing a name engraved within.

_Gaston LeGume._


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19: Belle confesses her past to Mr. Gold and later made a revelation of her own.

“Miss French… Miss French? Belle!”

Belle had not noticed that Mr. Gold had been talking to her until he shook her gently by the arm. She shook her head, fear apparent on her blue eyes. It was something Mr. Gold had not been used to seeing. Certainly he head seen fear in her eyes before, but only when she had found him after his latest change and that came more from compassion. This was fear that would make someone turn and run. A sickening fear, like an animal faced with a cage.

“Belle…” his voice turned soft, coaxing as he brought her closer to his body, his hand rested on her back. “Do you know the man to whom this watch belong?”

“I… I do…” she stuttered forth, her lost eyes meeting his. “I never… I never thought that he would find me…”

“Who is he… tell me…” how he hated to hear her in such pain. His cold blood was now running like a lava through his waves, and he felt the thing inside waiting with bated breath.

“I can’t…” Belle shook her head.

“Why…? I thought you knew that you could trust me,” He said, a slight tremble in his voice. How his skin itched! How he longed to rip it off and be able to show the man who had hurt the only precious thing in his life what true terror could hold!

“I do trust you… but I know you… I can see it already in your eyes. Your eyes are glowing, Mr. Gold. You are thinking of revenge and I cannot let you do that. If you do… I fear what is going to happen to you. I can see you feel it,” Belle reached up, holding his face, letting her fingers stroke across his skin.

He reached up and held her wrists.

“He hurt you,” there was a low growl in his voice.

“Yes… but loosing you… loosing my friend… that will not help me,” she whispered, looking at him with teary eyes. Gold gritted his sharp teeth before he let out a long breath. She was telling the truth. For this he needed a cool head and cooler blood.

“I will not go after this man myself… but I will have the imps continuing to do a bit of research. This man cannot walk free. When we have enough evidence… we can go to the police,” He said, suppressing the feelings, letting them cool within him. They would be useful later.

“Oh… Gold… thank you so much,” she said as she laid her arms around him, hugging him close to her chest. At this Mr. Gold felt every part of his cold body freeze, rendering him motionless. Her warmth then thawed him enough to make him able to lift his hand and gently pat her back.

“There, there… it will be fine,” he whispered in her ear. She let out a low laugh.

“Thank you, Mr. Gold… what would I ever do without you?” she said as she finally released him. He blinked his eyes.

“Have a normal life?” he asked with a quip.

“No… I think I would be lonely… I have to admit… it was not what I imagined when I moved to Storybrooke… but nothing has made me happier than to be here… to be here for you…” her voice slowly turned into nothing, but a whisper. It was almost as her voice did not dare to speak the confession which was glowing in her eyes. But he could not see it.

“I am happy to hear that… but Belle… you need to tell me what is happening. Who is this man?” he asked with a serious voice. She looked down.

“I guess since you have shared your greatest secret with me, I will share mine with you. Um… Gaston… he is my fiancée… was… I guess…” she did not dare to look at him. Mr. Gold blinked in surprise.

”Your fiancée?” he asked stunned.

“You must understand Mr. Gold… I never agreed to the marriage. I could not stand this man. But my father thought it would be a good match. I… had no other choice… but as the wedding approached… I could not do it. I could not spend my entire life with a man that I did not love… that I in fact despised… so… I gathered what little I had and I moved to Storybrooke… Ruby had written to me about it. Must have surprised her when I came to her grandmother’s door. Of course… I could not stay, but I had enough money with me… my mother’s inheritance to open a shop… though of course… that would be hard as well… I had no man to vouch for me. But Ruby told me that there was a man who would rent to anyone as long as they were able to pay, not really caring who they were and where they came from. She said it would be dangerous, that he was not a man of mercy should I be unable to pay… but if I could, he would leave me alone,” she explained.

“Ah…” Mr. Gold nodded his head.

“I am happy that last part did not happen and that you were not as scary as Ruby made you out to be,” Belle gave a small smile.

“So… this fiancée… I am guessing that he was not too pleased with your leaving,” He raised his eyebrow.

“No… he was not. I never thought he would find me… Mr. Gold… I am so sorry…” she was to continue, but he simply placed a finger on her lips.

“No… this was not your fault. You did the right thing… and I swear to you… you are not going back to him. I will make certain of that and as most of the people can tell you… I am a man of my word,” he moved his hand and stroked her cheek.

“Mr. Gold…” she could not continue, simply once again hugging herself to his chest, resting her head upon it, not at all minding the unnatural shape hiding beneath his shirt. It was him… that was all she cared about.

“Do not worry, little one… you are safe here…” he assured her, stroking her hair softly, his eyes all the while glowing. The creature inside could already taste blood.

 

Belle was so happy that this revelation had not changed things between her and Mr. Gold. He did not see her any differently. She was grateful for that.

Though she was still nervous as she knew that Gaston was out there, but here she felt safe. The words of Ruby then entered her mind. The rumor that she was married to Mr. Gold.

Belle let out a small laugh as she was brushing her hair.

Married to Mr. Gold… she started to wonder how that would be.

Would it be much different from now? They spent most of the time together… enjoying greatly each others company. Sure enough he was older than her… and turning into an unknown reptilian creature… but… did she really mind?

They were even sharing the same bed, his presence having only given her comfort. She knew that it was indecent, but she really enjoyed waking up in the morning, her body resting against his. In those mornings when she had woken up before him, instead of getting up she had spent the time watching him, stroking her fingers through his hair, and even moving closer. When it seemed like he was about to wake she would close her eyes and pretended to still sleep.

It was in one of those mornings that she had felt him raise his hand up and stroke it through her long auburn hair, letting it slide gently between his fingers. She felt as if she needed to hold her breath when his head moved closer, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. After that he gently touched her shoulder to wake her up.

This scene played out in her mind. How she had wished she was brave in that movement and lifted her head. Would his lips have met hers then?

Her eyes went down to the brush that she was holding, but it was almost like she was not seeing it. Her heart was pounding.

There was something that married couples did of course that she and Mr. Gold did not do, and it left quite the crimson blush upon her cheeks.

One day… she would tell him her feelings, because she could not deny it to herself any longer. She did not care for him…

She loved him.

Still there was a great fear in her mind. Would he accept her? Would he push her away?

Belle felt her stomach tighten, that was the last thing she wanted, to be rejected by the only man she had grown to love.

But… she had no other choice. She knew what she felt in her heart now.

And she needed to let him know that… before it was too late.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20: Belle is about to confess when something interrupts them.

Her heart was still racing from this realization as she entered the library where Mr. Gold had light the fire and was now sitting on the couch, a blanket over his shoulders. The last days had been very cold and both him and the imps were not pleased. He had also gotten some older blankets which he tossed on the floor and she could see golden eyes glow from under them.

“Cold?” she asked as she sat himself close to him.

“I despise this weather…” he huffed as he looked over at her.

“Both you and the imps it seems…” Belle said, having a soft laugh on her lips. “Hardly see them go outside anymore.”

“Not that I can blame them…” he closed his book.

“The fire is nice though,” she said as she leaned back until her back rested against him. He looked surprised at her.

“Are you… are you cold?” he then asked, his reptilian eyes not blinking for a second.

“A bit… but… this is fine,” she smiled before she lifted the blanket and took it around herself and glanced over at him. Finding that she was still a bit uncomfortable she then decided to lift his arm laying her back against his chest and placed his arm around her.

“Belle…?” He asked nervously. She simply smiled towards him.

“Do you mind?” she asked, glancing up at him.

He shook his head, feeling her warmth sink into his chest and he hesitantly allowed his chin to rest upon her head, closing his eyes and taking in her smell.

“No… this is really nice and warm…” he murmured as he nuzzled his nose in her hair.

“Mr. Gold… um… why did you never marry?” she then asked.

“Hm… I was aware of my… condition long before it manifested,” he explained as he continued to look down at her.

“So… because of that… you never dared to get close to anyone?” she then asked as she looked up at him.

“Yes… it did not use to be difficult…” his voice was now only a low hush.

“Is it… is it now…?” Belle blinked her eyes.

“Um… it is just… these days… it has been nice, not to be alone…” he hardly dared to admit this out loud. Belle smiled as she picked up his hand and kissed it.

“You know… you do not have to ever be alone again…” Belle assured him, caressing his hands gently. He smiled towards her.

“How… why are you so kind to me?” he asked, his yellow eyes glowing softly towards her. She let out a small laugh.

“Despite what you think… being with you is not difficult. You are a good man,” Belle assured him, playing with his hand.

“But… Belle… if you stay here after we have taken care of your fiancée… you cannot ever have a normal life,” he muttered in a low voice.

“I don’t think I ever wanted a normal life… why would I wish for normalcy when here… in this place with you… and the imps… I am happy?” Belle asked him, looking up at him, meeting his eyes. They stared into each others eyes for some time… none of them noticed time passing in that moment.

All the sudden she then felt something with the hand she was holding. It was if the muscles in it twitched. Glancing down she saw that his hand had twisted into a painful position.

“Mr. Gold!” she removed herself as she watched his face being contorted in agony.

“What… what should I do?!” she was on the verge of panic. He did not answer her, gritting his sharp teeth against each other.

She could do nothing for him, nothing but keep holding onto his hand, rubbing it and attempting to ease his pain.

Mr. Gold was now crouched over, whining sounds of pain excited his lips and Belle noticed the imps scattering around, clattering their jaws and whining.

Belle did not know what to do… what could she do?

Holding his hand like that she saw the skin on the very tip of his fingers tearing as she could see the bone extend.

Her mouth was agape in utter shock and horror of this happening. She took a hold of his fingers, brushing against his human nails, which fell away, showing more strengthened bone underneath.

“Just breathe… just breathe,” tears were streaming to her face, but she refused to leave him, placing a kiss upon his forehead and stroking her one hand through his hair, the other holding his hand still. She felt his blood on her hand, but she refused to let go.

“I am here… I am still here…” she whispered directly in his ear as she pressed her body against his. He was shaking in agony, the bony protrusions kept growing, curving slightly. The white boney shell around them then gave way, showing black shining claws.

After this she felt him start to breathe easier, still exhausted and the imps around them were ceasing their chattering. Belle’s hand was still around his.

“Your… your hands…?” she asked him.

“I… am sorry you have to… see that…” he muttered, not daring to look her in the eyes.

“No… I am happy that I could be there for you… I mean… it is not that bad!” she attempted to give him a smile to assure him. He glanced over at her, his face one of exhaustion.

“Goes with the teeth I suppose… and the scales…” he was just about to pass out.

“Yeah… I guess… here lay down… you don’t look so good…” she muttered as she held around him, having him lay down on the couch, letting his head rest in on her lap.

“Just sleep a bit if you need to…” she said, letting her fingers run through his hair, scratching gently. He looked up at her, his hands resting on her lap, blood staining it, but she did not care, just continuing to gently run her fingers through her hair.

“But…” he gave a weak protest, but she simply shook her head.

“No buts… there will be enough time to clean later… now you just need rest,” her voice was a comforting whisper.

“Why… why now? You were here…” his eyes closed despite him, breathing heavily.

“I don’t know… it has been a while… but don’t think now. Just sleep,” she whispered in his ear. He let out a long breath and he finally let go, letting himself fall into a dreamless slumber.

“Just like that… just sleep,” she whispered as she continued to stroke over his face. Though she was worried looking at his hands, now having these sharp claws at the end, blood dripping from them. She knew now that there was nothing they could do to halt the change. It would happen. By some grace he had been giving a reprieve for his affliction for these last days, but it was not going to last.

Nothing could stop this change. No matter what she did… she could not save him.

That was what hurt more than anything. Before this she was powerless.

She hated more than anything to see him in such pain. That powerful man that had held such power over the town was now broken. It seemed that with every change his constitution worsened. He was getting weaker.

“I am here… I am not going anywhere…” she whispered in his ear before she leaned down and kissed the side of his head.

“This I promise you…”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21: Belle comforts Mr. Gold and Mr. Gold struggles with his true nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains consumption of raw flesh.

Mr. Gold found himself coming back to the realm of consciousness, feeling something resting on top of him. Blinking his golden eyes he found himself in the library. He realized that he was not alone… his head was resting against a lap. Belle…

Glancing up he saw that she had rested against his shoulder, still holding around him.

Something had happened… what?

His eyes then fell upon his own hands, his fingers now crowned with sharpened claws. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.

Another sign that he had lost another part of himself. The hands he had used to craft his power… the deals he had made… the documents that he had crafted… the pinnacle of humanity and their power… now crowned by the claws of the monster that everyone believed him to be.

What he truly always was.

He closed his hand, feeling the claws dig into his palm. He grinned.

He then felt Belle’s fingers run through his hair and the grin vanished from his face.

“Mr. Gold…?” he heard her low voice.

“I am awake…” he murmured. “I am fine…”

He felt her hugging around him, placing her lips upon his cheek.

“I was so worried! I… I was so scared…” she whispered in his ear, before she reached out and took his hand in hers, caring not about the claws there.

“I am sorry… I did not mean to scare you. I never meant for you to see that… to see something like that,” he murmured, attempting to get up, but her resting her upper body on him made it impossible.

“No… no… I… I wanted to be there for you… I… I only wished that I could do more for you…” she continued to hold around him. He gently moved his wrist and took her hand in his, carefully making sure that his claws never graced her sensitive skin, even though he could not keep her hand to continue to be stained with his blood.

“You being there for me… though I would never wished to see it… I felt you there… holding my hand… it… it would have gone worse if you were not here. I would… it would not have stopped… if you were not here… I would… I don’t know… certainly… claws would be the least of my worries,” he chuckled exhausted as he moved his free hand, watching them. She continued to hug him, stroking his arm and running his finger over his hand.

“Mr. Gold…” she whispered.

“Don’t worry… Miss French… Belle…” he corrected himself. “It was lesser than the last change… just some claws…” he continued.

“But…” she muttered. He finally managed to sit himself up and looking in her eyes. She then hugged around his neck, stroking his hair gently.

“I will not leave you, Mr. Gold… so please… please do not leave me…” she pleaded with him. He blinked his eyes before he rested his forehead on her shoulder.

He could not make that promise.

It would be a lie.

In fact… he should leave her… he should make her leave. Her being by his side was only a danger to her. She was putting her own young life… time of her life that should be happy… on hold. For him. That was not fair to her.

But… what would be left when she went?

Nothing… absolutely nothing…

He would have nothing and he would be… nothing.

Reaching out his arm he hugged her close, holding her close. He knew that he had to give her up. To plan for her to have a new life… one without him.

_But… just a bit more time… a bit more time before I have to give her up forever._

He hugged her closer burying his face in her long soft hair, not wishing to face reality just now. She let him, continuing to stroke his hair, attempting to soothe him with his voice.

“I am here… you do not need to be alone…” she whispered, though her heart was aching her chest. But he needed her… he really did need her.

 

Mr. Gold had to get used to his new claws. They were uncomfortable in truth, stabbing his palm instantly when he wrote and the added length to his fingers always seemed to knock over glasses and other objects.

It was infuriating. Belle would in these moments of frustration if she saw them take his hand in hers and gently stroke her fingers across the claws gently, telling him that he would get used to it soon enough.

She was far too kind… always attempting to cheer him up, but he could not help but to hate his own body which was continuing to betray him. He ran his hand over his face attempting to calm himself from the thoughts.

Belle was out doing the chores, the time when he was feeding the imps, though he had yet to do so, being lost in his thoughts.

He raised his hand, staring at the claws, moving the hand, his reptilian eyes following the moments.

He was hungry… very hungry…

It was something that he had not shared with Belle. He still ate with her, but… it was not… enough. Not what he needed.

Sounds of the imps creeping closer then made their presence known to him. Slowly he closed his hand. The way things should be… he closed his eyes, concentrating on breathing.

They crept closer, some having started to clattering their jaws, having learned when dinner usually was served. One getting too close caused him to spin around snarling towards them, showing his new claws, his pupils so narrow they could hardly be seen.

The imps instantly scattered back, looking at him uneasily. His eyes still wide, he managed to compose himself, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

If he turned on them… she would not forgive him for it… she would be aghast to learn of the true nature which was emerging within him.

“I get it… I get it… you are hungry,” he muttered to them. He had often teased her for speaking to them as they simply could not understand her. Of course for him to do something like that was even more foolish as he had no such need for words. But… it helped ground him in what little humanity he had left. Language… would he loose that too? After all… what use would he have of it? He grit his teeth.

What use would it be to worry about it? He was after all simply the helpless pawn of… well… he chuckled, as he looked over at the imps. They were after all not so different…

“Best get you some food then… before Belle gets home,” he then muttered as he walked towards the kitchen, the imps following him eagerly.

Standing there he taking out the raw organs and meat that Belle had bought from the butcher, he held a knife in his hand to chop the meat, but found himself pausing.

The smell of blood had never bothered him… but now…

He found himself gazing down at the raw liver that he held in his hand. The smell of the bloody organ made him lift it closer, the sent drawing him in.

He did not realize what he was doing before he felt the taste of iron filled his mouth as he swallowed it down. His sharp teeth ripped through the flesh, him feeling it against his tongue as his eyes closed. Slowly he lifted his head and let it slide down his throat.

Looking down upon the blood on his hand, still holding onto the liver, he had to take a step back, covering his mouth with his hand, the human part of him willing him to throw up, but a greater part of him still hungered.

His reptilian eyes moved over to the imps. They sat there patiently waiting, their eyes gleaming towards him in what he could only see as a mockery.

Every trait he had ever valued was so human in their nature, and all was slowly getting stripped from him. But… he was so hungry…

Again his teeth ripped into the bloody flesh, delighting in how something tasted for the first time in he could not remember when.

As he finished he regained some form of control, he proceeded with feeding the imps, watching them eating as he leaned against the counter.

Blood was still present on his lips as his eyes showed him being lost in thought. What was he to do now?


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22: Belle gets a letter from her fiancee and she and Mr. Gold makes a plan.

Belle was taking in the morning post as glancing towards them, expecting to simply hand them over to Mr. Gold who was in his office at the moment doing his work. She then felt a sort of wonder as she saw a letter for her.

Puzzled she then opened the letter. It was from Ruby, but the lettering was rather hard to read as she had seemingly written it in a great hurry. Narrowing her eyes she then realized what it was saying. Hurriedly she rushed to the mansion towards Mr. Gold’s office.

Mr. Gold glanced up from his papers, having expected her to come up with the mail soon, but as he saw the expression on his face he slowly got up from his seat and walked closer.

“Belle… what has happened?” he asked as he walked closer.

“I got a letter… from Ruby… Gaston… she said that he has been speaking loudly about bringing me home,” fear shone in her eyes, telling that she would rather die. He walked closer to her, leaning on the desk to keep his balance before he reached out to her, hugging her close.

“Now… that won’t happen… I will not let it,” he assured her. She willingly put her hands around him, stroking along his back.

“But… but what if he comes here… we cannot be safe,” she whispered. He remained silent.

“Belle… what do you think of France?” he then asked. She blinked in confusion as she looked up at him.

“France?” she asked puzzled.

“I own this small estate outside a small chateau village in France just outside Calais. If we are careful… we could go there. It would take some time to prepare… but if we find a boat that goes at night… we should be able to leave without anyone noticing us. With enough clothes and the dark… I should be able to pass for human still… that is… if you wish to go there,” he then told her.

Belle, still holding around him stared at him.

“You… you would leave Storybrooke… for me?” she asked stunned.

“Well… I have thought about it for a long while now I do confess. Staying here it is a greater danger that I will be discovered as people here know who I am. I will not force you to go with me… but if you truly does not wish to go with him… you will be safe there,” he assured her. Tears were being brought to her eyes, before she hugged herself close.

“Yes… thank you! Again… I owe you everything…” she ran her hands down his back. He closed his eyes, taking in the smell of her.

“It will be a couple of days… perhaps a week… but then… we can leave. Are you certain… are you certain that this is what you wish?” he asked as he pulled away so he was able to look her in the eyes.

“Yes… more than anything. You and me in France with the imps… nothing would make me happier,” she insisted. Mr. Gold blinked his golden eyes, before giving her a nod.

“Yes… you and me… and the imps…” he lied.

 

After having assured her that he did not need anything and that he would join her down in the library for tea in an hour he closed his door he let out a large sigh.

His clawed hand went over his stomach, having to simply concentrate on his breathing.

He was not going with her… he would give her a new life in France and he… he would not be anymore at that point.

The changes to his body was becoming harder for him to resist. Though there had not been any outer physical changes until he got the claws, his internal physiology had been under constant assault.

His temperature had continued to decrease, chilling him to the core. His heart rate was slowing down, something which his still human brain was suffering under. He had became lethargic, finding himself passing out at his desk several times.

Breathing was difficult… he worried about his state of his lungs… the cold blood made him having to force himself to breathe.

In truth he felt every organ twist around itself, but his change of diet… saved him from certain agony. He still ate with Belle… having to hide a decreased appetite as when she was out he would gorge himself while feeding the imps.

However… he longed for something else… something different… something… warm…

He had to rub his face attempting to concentrate… but it was getting harder.

He was slipping…

The beast beneath the skin was becoming stronger… the man… if he ever was a man… he was dying.

There was but one reprieve…

Her…

She alone could bring him back from the edge. Sitting side by side on the couch in the library, where she would lean against his chest, he would feel her warmth against his cold body. He was able to relax then… to breathe.

In sharing a bed he did not fear the night anymore, in fact he would often long for the sun to set, to have her curl up next to him. He would stay up and watch her as she fell asleep, observing closely, looking from the moment when her breathing changed so that he knew that she was asleep.

Then he would move even closer, gently moving her into his arms. Desperate to not wake her, but she continued sleeping and would often put her arms around him. He would often lay there, just watching her, how beautiful she was.

She never looked upon him like he was something… different… something that she should so rightly fear.

If they had only been able to meet in a different time… another place… he sighed. Had he been free from this… this curse… could she have loved him?

Or was he merely kidding himself? She was kind… and how easily kindness can be mistaken for love by one who has never experienced much of it.

Had he never met her… had he never met her none of this would have happened. He knew that. He would have gone on with his life… a man… or pretend at being one at the very least. The second mind had been content upon watching the world through his eyes… that changed when his eyes first fell upon her.

Still… if he was given the chance… would he trade knowing her for what had been left of his life? No… what was the rest of his life really worth? Going through the days as he had always done? Time for him might as well had been at a standstill.

Until she walked into him on that fateful day. Everything changed in that moment… it was as if in that moment his heart started beating.

Even this time spent in growing agony… the certainty that his life was forfeit a long time ago… was not enough to justify loosing her. To go back to go back to that emotionless reptile who’s only purpose in life was to cause pain.

Her gratitude… her touch… the look upon her eyes when she looked at him. How could he ever imagine living without knowing that?

Death comes to all men… but before he went… he would be able to do something good. He would make certain that she never needed to feel that fear he had seen in her eyes when she confessed to him about her former fiancée.

He had to grin, feeling his sharp teeth grind against each other, feeling the hunger deep within him as he licked his lips.

“Oh, yes… I will make certain of that…” he let out a chuckle.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23: Mr. Gold collapses at the top of the stairs.

“Mr. Gold! Tea is ready!”

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Belle’s voice coming from the kitchen.

“Be down in a minute, Miss French!” he responded, knowing that she would bring the tea to the library, it was her favorite room in his entire mansion, spending as much time there as possible. It was completely hers now, but… he had never been fonder of the room. It was special now because it was hers.

He grabbed around his cane and started to move towards the library. Walking had become more and more of a pain as his hips had started to ache. It was no surprise really, at least not with his body being at odds as it was. He knew that the way that he was forced to walk due to the changes in his back would naturally wreck havoc to the part of his body that was still human.

At the top of the stairs he was forced to stop. The ache which he had been living with for a couple of days had now turned into pure agony and he felt unable to take another step. His hand shivered as it leaned down to feel his hip.

He realized too late that this was no ache.

A sickening snap sent him to the floor, writhing in abject agony as sweat was pouring from his forehead. He dug his claws into the carpet, ripping through the fabric as his whole body was twisting to attempt to escape the pain. It felt as if his hipbone would tear off the muscles and the sinew, certain that his legs would be useless.

He attempted to scream… to get some sort of release, but like so many times before he was unable to do so.

Crawling he managed to get up on all four, tears streaming from his golden eyes as he whimpered, grinding his sharp teeth together. He managed to lift his right hand, supporting himself with the left, and slowly moved it down and felt his hips, finding that the hipbone had protruded. His woolen pants were soaked in blood as the thick fabric did not give so the stretched skin had simply rubbed away.

“Shit…” he groaned… but what ever force made this happen was not done with him. An agonized scream passed his lips as he felt his lower spine snapped, it felt as if every single vertebrae was being crushed. He fell onto the floor, withering, hearing that his pants and skin tore as something… something start to free itself.

Blood was soaking into the blanket, his legs feeling as if they were now useless.

He heard someone moving up the stairs.

“Mr. Gold!” he heard Belle’s voice. He attempted to reach for her… but his vision was starting to go black.

He felt exhausted… and he felt his eyes close against his will and then passed out on the floor.

“MR. GOLD!”

 

He felt a soft feeling against his forehead as he slowly came back to consciousness. He tried to open his eyes, but it all seemed like too much work right now.

There was a soft pair of lips pressing against his forehead… a gentle hand brushing through his hair. He could feel he was laying on his side… his head resting on top of some soft cotton fabric… it was warm… smelling so comforting.

“Belle…” he murmured, attempting to stir, his eyes slowly opening, but she put her hand on his shoulder to keep him still.

“Mr. Gold… just rest a bit… it was… quite… um… extensive,” she murmured softly, he could see concern in her eyes. He was in the moment wondering about if something was wrong with his legs. But no… he could move his legs… but there was something else. Something that he had trouble to place within his mind.

He then glanced up at her and how she would glance down towards his hips, before returning to his face again. He could not really understand the look he found in her eyes. It was worry… but also a bit of… fascination?

“Belle… what… what happened?” he was still in a rather state of confusion. His mind felt as it was a sort of mess… as if something had been trust upon it… something else…

A sort of… new sensation in a place of his body that… was not there before. He could feel the carpet under what was causing his confusion. Similar form the sensation he felt from his arms and legs… the sensation as if he had a whole new…

No…

It could not be.

“Belle… do I have a…” He could hardly finish the sentence.

“Yes… yes you do…” she said as she still attempted to soothe him, but now he defied her urgings to remain laying down, he sat himself halfway up only to see what he had suspected.

A scaly tail laid there on the blanket, covered in blood still. He felt it… seeing it made it real in his mind and he was able to move it.

He let out a long sigh of disbelief, rolling his golden eyes. This could not be happening!

“Um… Mr. Gold?” she asked nervously.

“I cannot believe this…” he muttered as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“I can imagine that it is a bit to take in…” she said with a rather nervous voice, attempting to use her hands to soothe him gently. He decided that he did not wish to face this new reality just now and simply allowed his head to rest into her lap again, letting his eyes close for a minute.

“Mr. Gold…? Do you… do you need anything?” Belle was in truth a bit unsure about what she should say. This change was actually far more extensive than any of the other… not to mention far more noticeable and foreign. He had actually grown a whole new limb… a tail. It was not massively long, perhaps only reaching him to the knees with the same gleaming scales that was covering his back.

“Can I rest here for a while…?” he muttered softly. In truth he felt completely drained, his eyes closed again. She smiled as she continued to stroke her fingers through his hair, scratching ever so gently.

“Yes… this is fine… this is perfectly fine,” she cooed to him, attempting to do her best in order to assure him, watching over him and trying to not look at the amount of blood which was staining the carpet.

The imps was all around her, watching on, but did not dare to come closer, just staring with unease.

“It will be alright,” she told them, though of course she knew that they could not understand her, but she felt better just saying it out loud.

She had come when she had heard him scream. It had sent her heart up in her throat, almost making her nauseated with pure fear. She had found him there at the stop of the stairs, writhing in agony as she watched that new limb stretch and form behind him.

In that moment she had been unable to move or speak, simply standing there in pure shock at what she was a witness too. It had been a mercy when he had passed out. Still Belle did not know what she should do, deciding it would be to dangerous to move him, instead she had settled down beside him, taking his head in her lap as she attempted to soothe him.

It had been the greatest of reliefs when he woke up, even though he was clearly still greatly affected by what he had just gone through… he had at least woken up. He was still there… with her and with them.

She smiled down at him. It was a major change that had just happened… and it would certainly take him some time getting used to it, but as long as he was still there… it did not matter. Her eyes fell down on the scaly tail which laid on the carpet, only making the slightest of movements.

It was certainly… odd… but she did not feel surprised or repulsed by it… it was just another part of him.

Gently she leaned herself down and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, while her hand continued to stroke through his soft hair.

“Belle…” she heard him whisper… still asleep, reaching out with his hand.

“I am here… I will always be here Mr. Gold, you don’t have to be alone again,” she promised him and this seemed to calm him enough to let out a long breath before falling back into that deep state of sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle helps Mr. Gold with the newest development of his condition.

Belle felt Mr. Gold stir not long after having fallen asleep and she made certain that he could lean on her as he stood up.

“I am fine…” he attempted to tell her, but she simply shook her head.

“Let me help you… you are covered in blood we need to clean you up. You are exhausted, I can see it upon your face,” she said, keeping her voice firm.

“I can do it myself!” he was quick to say, his face in a fluster. She however, was having none of it.

“Look at you, you can barely stand, you are in no state to do this by yourself. Besides… though it is not exactly the same… I know well how to clean a wound. You need not worry, I am going to be very gentle…” she attempted to assure him as they started to move towards his room. He bit his lips.

“But…” he attempted to protest. Though it looked like an open wound down his back where… IT had grown, it was just blood, his skin only a cover for the shining scales under. It was the mental and physical strain which was affecting him, what the changes did to him, rather than the change itself.

Besides… if she were to clean it… she would have to touch… it. He could feel it curl at the thought, sending an indescribable sensation to go up his spine. It actually felt rather… sensitive… that was the only word he could describe it. It tingled slightly and he could feel the weight how it swayed behind him.

He did not dare to look back at it… fearing that if he saw it once again it would become even more real…

So her touching… it…

He was forced to blink at the thought, her hands running over the scales, feeling the softness of her skin against them… against it..

Belle kept holding around him, taking him into the bedroom, placing him on one of the stools, rubbing her hands on his shoulders to give him some comfort.

“Just sit here for a moment, I will be back soon,” she whispered before she raised up her hands, gently stroking his hair, feeling him rest against her touch, his golden eyes now mostly closed.

“You really do not have to…” he began to protest, but she simply shook her head to silence him.

“It is fine, you just conserve your strength,” she said, smiling gently towards him before she walked out the door. He let out a long sigh.

What had he done in his life to deserve such a mercy from an angelic creature such as she? He could hardly think of anything. She had not cared that he had now such a beastly appendage. Not once had she looked upon him with disgust or shunned away from him.

In truth he was mortified. That… he refused to call it what it was… admitting this would cause him to be even more distanced from her.

She… this most wonderful woman which walked the earth and he… not even a man. Devolving even further into… he did not even know.

A monster. A terrifying creature that would become even more beastly until… nothing was left.

He let out a long sigh, looking up towards the ceiling, lifting his hand and started to scratch the back of his neck, feeling the scales there beneath his claws. It had been when his nails had ripped away the skin there to show his true nature emerging that he knew that he would not be able to resist it.

He had never given much thought to his condition since he was a young man, wondering what he had done to deserve this fate. For his entire life had he been seen as a monster, the crocodile. Fair enough some may now say he deserved what he got, but was he truly any more to blame than his imps for their nature? He had never wanted this… to be doomed to a life of distain from everyone… his parents… his peers…

Only she had not looked at him like that. But the moment it looked like he could have something good… he was hurled into a horrific change to make certain that he would never be able to have her. To only have a flicker of light in his life before it would be extinguished in the most horrific of ways. Because after all… monsters do not get happy endings…

 

Belle opened the door, holding in her hands a water basin with clean towels to clean the blood from his newest addition. There she saw that all the imps had gathered around their master looking up at him silently.

By his feet she saw one of them… one whom she had noticed around a lot because it was so much bigger than the rest of them, being nearly twice the size of a normal sized imp. She had to give a small smile as she saw the man she loved reached out his clawed hand to scratch its head. He always pretended that he did not care very much for his imps, but she knew that he found great comfort in them. This big one seemed to be a particular favorite of his as though he had attempted to hide it she had more than one occasion seen him sneak it food from their dinner table.

Carefully she walked closer to him, kneeling by his side and laying her hand upon his shoulders.

“How are you holding up? Does it hurt?” she was very concerned because he did look exhausted.

“I am fine… considering I now have a…” he let out a low huff. “It does not matter. And no… it doesn’t hurt. Just… uncomfortable and… foreign.”

She gave him a small comforting smile.

“Well… just going get the blood cleaned up and then you can rest if you wish. The tea is mostly cold by now, but I can reheat some more water and bring it up here if you feel like it,” she then moved behind him, taking in the sight of the new appendage. It seemed to have grown even more since she had seen it the first time, now reaching him to his calves easily. It was rather thick towards the base, clearly muscled bound and down the middle she saw the same blunt protrusions of vertebrae that went all the way up his spine.

“My apologizes about interrupting tea time,” he said with a slight glance back, still having a nervous look upon those glowing reptilian eyes. How could it be that she was looking at it without any disgust in her eyes?

More than anything the tail represented that he was so different from her. She this… brilliant woman, beautiful yes, but more than that it was her kindness… her very being which so helplessly put him in her thrall. If… if he was a man… could she have accepted him? Would she have been happy in his home, or woken up one day miserable? If he had a chance he would have done everything to make her happy… given her everything she wished and done anything she ever asked of him… but…

He knew his true nature too well. It was emerging more and more… not simply the tail… that was just a sign.

If she knew… she would be disgusted… disgusted by what he truly was.

The other mind… it was speaking to him more and more… whispering. It was not a language as a human would understand… but…

He glanced over at the imps, the large one leaning against his leg. Soon even they might fear him… the reason why when he changed they would never dare to walk close to him. The building hunger inside…

He knew what would happen. When the change was done he would turn on all of them, human and imp alike… not out of malice or evil… nor even a want of destruction.

But because he was hungry. Nothing more… nothing less…

He would no longer be… him… just another hungering creature, a servant of a force he could not understand, its tool… he knew he had been created by it… for a reason… but… when he found out what that purpose was… there would be nothing left to understand.

A indescribable sensation then jolted up his spine, causing his entire body to freeze still. Belle glanced over at him a bit concerned, her fingers still stroking the scales of the tail, close to his spine.

“How are you feeling Mr. Gold?” she had to ask, however at the same time that she worried for him, she had to admit that she also found it a bit funny with how he reacted.

“It is… new…” he moved his shoulders slightly trying his best to ignore the strange sensation.

“I will be very gentle,” she smiled towards him as her hands then left his tail, picking up the cloth, wringing the warm water out of it as she softly placed it upon the scales and started to clean off the blood and slime.

“Just tell me if you need me to stop,” she told him, continuing to gently move the cloth, her movements slow as to not startle him. Belle could not really imagine what Mr. Gold was going through. Not strange really, as she herself had never really grown a tail herself. The whole thought of gaining a new limb… that must indeed be something that she herself could hardly imagine.

“No… it is… just… I can handle it,” he then said, giving a slight nod of his head. Belle nodded her own head as she cleaned the cloth in the water basin before she dutifully continued with her work. Though she knew that he would feel very embarrassed if she ever said it out loud she could not help but to feel that the tail was utterly adorable. Certainly it was rather odd… she could not deny that, but it was the sort of odd that was endearing to her. It was true that her life with Mr. Gold could only be described as strange, but… despite her worries and fear, the strange life had made her more happy than her normal one ever did.

Here in the mansion… with the imps and him… she was happy. Even though they soon would have to leave this place… to leave everything behind… she was still happy, if only she could be with them. Because… they were family. They needed her and that simply made her… happy…

Mr. Gold sat completely silent, having to stifle a sound rising in his chest. He was now able to place the feeling which rose in waves up from his spine.

Pleasure… he was forced to bite his lips for what would she think if he gave out such an indecent sound here?

Belle did not notice his reaction, simply continuing her work as her gentle hands ran over those gleaming scales, concentrating to make certain not a single spec of blood left, having to admit that she was left in utter fascination by it.

A silence fell between them, Belle dutifully continuing her work as the man by her side had lost all rational thought… only able to feel her… touch and her kindness. Both of them unknowingly wishing for the same… that they could remain like this… together.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More tail fluff. Belle learns a bit about Mr. Gold’s past.

“We need to do something about your pants,” Belle said as she had finished cleaning the long tail, looking with fascination at how the scales gently gleamed in the light.

“What?” Mr. Gold asked confused.

“Well… since…” Belle decided that there was no real reason to keep walking around it as it was really no chance of it ever going away, decided to simply say it as it was. “Since you have a tail now, we will have to adapt your pants to it. I hardly think it should be hard to do, I could simply split the seam that goes down the middle and add a button to the top. I think that should be comfortable enough to wear… and it would keep your pants from sliding down.”

Mr. Gold simply continued to look absolutely mortified. There was however little he could argue against this.

“I suppose you are correct,” his voice was low.

“Usually am. I will do it quick, I just need to measure it,” she stood up.

“Measure it?” Mr. Gold sputtered in surprise.

“Around the base, so I know how big to make the hole,” she explained, Mr. Gold wondering about her tone and just how naturally she was taking all of this. Then the realization hit him. To measure the tail she would have to put a measuring tape around the base of it. It was still immensely sensitive, but it was drastically more sensitive around the base than the tip. That was something that he was not certain if he would be able to handle, the tip simply curling slightly at the thought.

“Is that absolutely necessary? Can you not have a guess?” Mr. Gold asked with a nervous tone in his voice.

“Do not be silly Mr. Gold. It is far better that I get it right it the first time. It will not take long. Just sit there for a bit longer and I am going to get my measuring tape,” she put her hands on his shoulders, smiling gently towards him. He just glanced up at her before giving a short nod with his head.

“Alright… I suppose that you are correct… again…” he said, but it did not make him anymore comfortable with what was about to happen. Belle nodded her head, she knew that Mr. Gold was a prideful man despite it all, not used to anyone helping him and in truth receiving help from anyone still made him uneasy.

“It will be fine, if I can be so bold… I actually think you are looking quite fetching with a tail,” Belle said, a blush creeping up on her face. He glanced up at her, unsure of what he had just heard her say. He was only greeted by her smile and as those reptilian eyes continued to look at her in utter confusion, she bent down and placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek.

‘What was she…?’ he was about to ask those words out loud but before he had gathered his senses long enough to be able to regain a measure of control over his faculties to be able to do that, she had already walked out the door.

Shaking his head he then met the eyes of his large imp that cocked its head slightly. Mr. Gold then narrowed his eyes at it, before resting his head in his hands.

“Yes… I know,” he muttered as it climbed onto his lap and curled up, Mr. Gold’s clawed hand running over its raised spine gently.

 

 

Belle did not take long before she came back, measuring tape in hand as well as a sewing kit which she held under her arm.

The sight of Mr. Gold sitting there, imp still in his lap was one of the sweetest things that Belle had ever seen.

“He seems comfortable,” she stated as she got down on her knees. “Why… why is he so much bigger than the rest?”

In truth she had wondered this for a while about the imp, but as she knew that Mr. Gold was still not comfortable with the fact that he had a tail she thought it might help him to be able to think about something else.

“He is older, guess that is the explanation,” he said looking back at her. Belle smiled as she reached out her hand and also gave the large imp a gentle pat on its head, it nudging against her palm and letting out a chirp towards her.

“Do you… do you know how old he is?” she then continued asking discretely taking out her measuring tape, moving it closer to the tail. Mr. Gold just shook his head.

“No... not exactly at least. But my guess… he is as old as I am… if not older,” Mr. Gold then said. Belle had to blink at this.

“Truly?” it was not an answer that she would never had expected.

“You don’t have to sound so surprised… I am not that old,” he quipped towards her, smirking slightly.

“It was not what I meant,” she said firmly, he was older than her, but she certainly did not find him too old for her. He simply shrugged.

“But yes… I have known him since I was a child… always been there, one way or the other. I played with him as a young child, a secret of mine. Then… when I grew up, he remained close, though I then tried to convince myself that the imps were not real, but he was always there… gaining new friends every couple of years. And no matter how far away they were… they were always in here,” he pointed at his own head. Belle was listening with rapt attention to what the man was saying, sitting there on her knees and gazing up at him, her mission for now forgotten. She had never heard him talk about his childhood before… Belle had never asked either, feeling how guarded he was. He was deep down a very untrusting man… She feeling that she might be the only one he had ever really placed any trust in. Something had made him like that. A memory between them that she hardly ever thought about was the first morning she had spent in his house, when she found out what was happening and for a moment had recoiled from him… his reaction in that moment. That look in his eyes still broke her heart. She vowed that she would never make him feel like that ever again, because she was so certain that although no one could fault the way she reacted… he had been hurt like that so many times before. He had only spoken of his parents once, that they were human, but he had expressed a hatred for them which Belle could never fathom fully.

Still… now he dared to share with her… speaking about a familiar… a friend. She smiled as she once again petted the imp, which returned her affection.

“So… if he was the first… where did the rest come from?” she had to ask. Mr. Gold simply shrugged his shoulders.

“I do not know,” he murmured softly. “They just show up.”

“Have you ever… wondered?” Belle was choosing her questions carefully. Mr. Gold simply gave a slight shrug.

“Certainly… but… haven’t dared to find out. Before… it happened… I tried to suppress it, everything about it. I never let my thoughts even venture close to such considerations and questions. Then… it was after the fire in the bookstore. I called them too me. I don’t know when, but… I did. And they came. So I took them home, thought about keeping them hidden… that part did not really work out,” he had a slight amused smirk upon saying that, the imps had become a much bigger part of his life than he had imagined… and her ease around them. Even upon first meeting them and learning that such creatures did in fact exist… she had readily accepted them, her first request having been to pet one.

After that, she had only taken more and more care of them, the creatures which had survived so long on their own was now being taken care off and given affection. He was not really different from an imp was he?

“I am certainly happy that you chose to share your friends with me, they are very friendly creatures in truth… well perhaps not to cats, but it does feel nice to walk through the door and be greeted by exciting and happy chirping,” she let out a laugh.

“They only chirp around you. With me they don’t have to, so I have never really heard them make noise before they started living with you. As I have said, the concept of speech is very foreign to them, where they come from there is no such thing, but as you kept talking to them… and they could not communicate normally with you… they started to chirp. They think they are speaking and since you act happy when they chirp… they think they are doing it correctly and you are having a conversation,” Mr. Gold explained to her. At this Belle let out a laugh, shaking her head slightly, looking at the imps which were gathered around them, stroking the head of a couple that was close to her.

“That is actually quite adorable,” she smiled gleefully. Mr. Gold found himself once more in her thrall, feeling that nothing could make him happier than simply seeing her smile.

“Well… they are not the brightest of creatures… and you did not find them adorable when you found out they ate sheriff’s Nolan’s horse,” he reminded her. Belle had to shake her head at that one.

“I don’t get it… with all that we feed them you suspect it would be enough for them not to hunt. Certainly to keep them from bringing it into the house!” she shuddered, thinking back to a particularly nasty discovery she had made behind one of the couches. Luckily Mr. Gold had been on hand to toss the half eaten remains of the unfortunate cat out. Belle did not notice how abashed Mr. Gold grew upon her indirect mention of that event.

“It is instinct…” he muttered. “I doubt we could manage to rid them of it.”

“I guess…” Belle now remembered the task that was at hand. It seemed that Mr. Gold was now at least somewhat distracted, so she thought she would be able to get the measurements without his knowing and it would be easier for him.

This turned out to be a mistake on her part.

Quickly she wrapped the tape around the base of his tail. Mr. Gold, who had not been prepared by something touching a very sensitive area of his body, startled, and that long tail lashed out, its strength easily knocking Belle over.

Both remained there in shocked surprise at what had just happened, Belle slightly rubbing her side where the tail had struck her, but there was a look of pained amusement on her face.

“I am sorry Mr. Gold… I thought it would be better if you weren’t aware by what I was going to do,” Belle explained herself. The look in Mr. Gold’s golden eyes told that he did not at all think that was a good idea.

“I promise… it won’t happen again,” she assured him as she sat herself up again, a bit in amazement at how strong the tail was. He then gave a nod, and although he continued to make quite the fuss, not able to sit still… Belle eventually got the measurements she needed to start work on modifying his pants.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold thinks about the future

Mr. Gold was standing in his bathroom next to his room readying himself to go to bed. Belle had her own a bit further down the hall, closer to the room she had slept in when she had first arrived at the mansion, but it had been quite some time since that room had been used for anything else than storing some of her things, or where she would make herself get ready in the mornings. He felt that it was good for her to have her own space. Not that she used it much other than what was necessary, spending as much time in his company as possible, something that he would always be eternally grateful for.

Because by the gods did he need her. He would always wish to be by her side, and it was his greatest comfort to know that she was there with him in his mansion.

Though of course… she would not always be.

In fact… he had already set plans in motion which would leave them separated forever. The house in France was being prepared for her arrival, he had also transferred all his financial assets and various properties over in her name, having acted as a lawyer on more than one occasion the legalities were not much of an issue.

If he had more time he would have liquidized more of his assets for her, but that was hard as he could not show up in person... though his fortune was such that she would be more than able to live in comfort.

He was also starting to plan out her trip to France, though this was something that he had put off. He was deep down a coward and he did not want to loose her, even though he knew that there was no other choice.

Then of course there was the matter of her former fiancée. Mr. Gold gritted his teeth simply thinking of it.

He had plans for him too of course.

He forced himself to meet his own reptilian yellow eyes in the mirror and it made him slightly shiver. He knew well what laid beyond those eyes… the creature waiting there, impatient and the horrifying force which controlled it.

It was a reason why humans avoided looking into his eyes… even when they had a far more normal shade than now. It was instinct. As if they stared too long… something would stare back. Most had of course only dismissed this as nervousness due to the power and… unsettling man before them. Though Mr. Gold himself knew of course that there was more to the story than that.

He had only done it once…

The murderer. The one who killed the girl. He felt no remorse for what he had done.

He even smirked thinking back. All having asked him what he had done to make this man so desperate for death… to seemingly leaving him a helpless horrid husk of a man, as if his very soul had been ripped from his body. He had always responded the same way.

He had done nothing.

This was true. He had not done anything physical to the man, he had not subjected him to torture or starvation.

No… he had done something far worse.

He had looked him in the eyes… and he had spoken.

It was not his fault that the man could not handle it.

The man which had dared to hurt he woman he had come to care for more than life itself would not be able to deal with it either of course… it would destroy his mortal soul beneath its crushing weight leaving him…

Well he would not be left for very long in truth. Though he would rather the man lived a long life after that, he knew that the creature inside did not really have the patience nor the inclination for such poetic punishments. It followed a far more base nature.

Because Mr. Gold knew he would have to give in then… have the man die for the creature to arise. He blinked slightly.

What would happen at that point? Would he simply fade away? Would there be anything of him left? If there existed a concept of a soul would that…

He was interrupted as his large imp rubbed against his hand, having rested it’s clawed hands on the sink in order to reach him.

“I thought that this area was supposed to be imp free?” he asked it, though it took regard of his words and leapt onto the sink, looking him deeply in the eyes. Mr. Gold simply shook his head before he reached out his hand to pet it.

“Such a silly creature,” he muttered as his claws graced that bulbous skull. They had been together a long time the two of them. His only friend until… until the day he met her. He felt his tail move slightly simply thinking of her. It was still something he would never get used to… not that he had to for long.

Still he had noticed it acting… strange.

He had control of it, but sometimes not as much as he would like. Whenever Belle talked to him or touched him, if she even as much as walked close to him, the tip of his tail would start to… he could only describe it as rattle. It would move so fast that it created sound. He tried to stop it, but the moment he was not actively suppressing it, it would start again. Luckily for him she only smiled at this odd behavior, seemingly finding it amusing.

Mr. Gold let out a final sigh as he turned away from the mirror, the large imp jumping down from the sink, stretching its limbs slightly before starting its nightly routine of walking around the mansion. Mr. Gold watched it walk away, spotting three others which were dragging one of the blankets up the stairs to make themselves a nice warm nest somewhere.

He smiled slightly. It was pleasant in these quiet moments, though with so many imps constantly around, it was never quite still. Though he took quite a bit of comfort in this… before Belle and the imps had arrived he had avoided spending time here unless he had to. Now… even confined as he was to a place which had brought him no comfort he… he felt safe.

Too bad it could not last.

With a sigh he walked into his room where Belle was already in bed, reading a bit while she was waiting for him to come to bed.

“Hi, ready for bed?” she smiled towards him. He smiled back, nodding his head gently.

“Yes… it is late,” he muttered as he walked over to his side of the bed, though he had a bit of trouble getting in… his tail being constantly in the way. Finally he was able to find a comfortable position on his side… or so he thought. The tail was hanging off the side and it quickly become cold. Lifting the blanket he was able to move it under the blanket, finding it brushing against Belle’s legs.

“Sorry…” he muttered as he attempted to get the tail away from him.

“It is fine, I really do not mind your tail,” Belle said as she noticed him wince slightly at the word. She simply closed her book, putting it on the nightstand before she settled down into the bed, taking the blanket around both of them.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed by it,” she assured him as she turned towards her, laying on her side, smiling gently. He simply let out a low huff, still uneasy about the strange feeling of the sensations running up the tail.

“It is not as if it is common for a gentleman to grow a tail,” he told her as he moved his body slightly to be more comfortable.

“No… I have to agree to that, but… I think the reason why I have always liked you, the fact that you are not like other gentlemen. Besides… the fact that you now have a tail has not changed my thoughts of you. You are still you, it is your thoughts and character which matters… the tail does not change this,” Belle reached out her hand and stroked it down his cheek with a gentle smile. His glowing eyes moved slightly, looking up at her eyes, getting lost in their kind blueness. He gave a slight nod.

“Thank you… what would I ever do without you?” he then questioned. She let out a slight chuckle.

“What would I do without you? I have said it so many times before, but I shall say it again… I am very happy here, with you and all the imps… our little family,” she let out a small giggle.

“Not the sort of family I bet you imagined to have when you were a child,” he muttered.

“No… this is true, but that is because I did not imagine myself as a homemaker at all. I was always imagining going on adventures… or having the world’s greatest library, but… well what one wants changes when one grows older… for me this is more than enough. But go to sleep now… you have had a rough day,” she said as she once again reached out and brushed some of his hair away from his face. Mr. Gold simply gave a nod.

“Fine… I guess by now I should know that arguing against you is more than useless,” he gave her a gentle smile to which she simply laughed and nodded.

“Yes… you really should,” she told him as she watched him slip into sleep. It was only then that she allowed it to show that she did indeed worry. It was clear that his change was reaching its end soon and there was nothing which she could do to stop it.

She let out a small smile, continuing to watch him sleeping and she felt her heart warm up simply looking at him. Slowly she then leaned closer and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Good night… Mr. Gold,” her voice whispered gently towards him, as she herself slipped into sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping with a tail cause problems for Mr. Gold when he wakes up.

Though asleep Mr. Gold’s rest was not easy. In fact it was something which made his sleep uneasy. A certain coldness which went up his spine. It was not enough to wake him completely, but enough to stir a more instinctual part of his mind.

It was seeking out the warmth of the woman that was laying next to him. Already his arms had started to wrap around her. As always she in her sleep would always turn towards him, laying her arm over his back, feeling the fabric of his shirt, taking in the smell of him even in her sleep.

Though he felt her warmth against his chest and limbs… it wasn’t enough… the chill remained in his spine.

Slowly this instinctual part of his mind moved his tail further under the blanket towards the greatest source of warmth in the bed.

Her.

Belle let out a slight murmur as she felt the brush of scales against the soft fabric of her nightgown. Mr. Gold started become more comfortable with his tail resting against her… but… he desired her warmth even more so, trying to feel more of that comforting warmth, bringing her closer to him.

Belle was more than willing to move closer but still feeling the tail nudge against the back of her legs. Insisting as it was and on the verge of waking her from her sleep she absentmindedly parted her legs and felt something place between her legs. Though she could not place it in her sleeping mind, she still felt comfortable and slipped back into deep sleep.

Mr. Gold let out a soft gasp as he felt a pleasant warmth spread up towards his spine. Letting out a relieved breath he felt himself relax. Finally he felt warm and comfortable and with that he was completely at ease.

So it was like this that he slipped deep into sleep, his arms around the woman that he adored so greatly, the one that had both doomed and saved him. Thus the night passed with the maiden in the arms of the man with his tail between her legs.

 

It was Mr. Gold that woke first in the morning light. Already he could hear the scurrying of the imps milling around the room. They were not supposed to be in the room, though with how Belle was treating them, constantly bringing them with her everywhere, including into the room, putting them on the bed to snuggle them, so there was no wonder they had gotten confused. Luckily they shunned away from the bed as they did not enjoy sleeping and then all the sudden get a knee or elbow poking them.

Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking a bit as the light offended his sensitive reptilian eyes. Glancing up he saw the large imp sitting on his nightstand looking down at him.

“What do you want…?” he muttered. The large imp leaned its head to the side before it jumped down. He sighed softly shaking his head.

He was not aware of what time that it was, nor did he really care. He was far to comfortable to even begin to get up yet. Mornings like this, having her rest so easily in his arms he felt at peace, her warmth seeping into his cooling body and how he felt it run up the length of his spine…

He blinked before he realized just what he was feeling.

Lifting up the blanket he found his tail having pushed up her nightgown so that her nude exposed legs were around it as it had placed itself between her creamy thighs.

Mr. Gold was in a state of silent panic. Fair enough he was not awake and aware of just what he was doing, but in his mind this did not in any way excuse why his had touched the young maiden in such an indecent way.

His situation were not helped that like most mornings he found his one arm trapped under her and her still resting against his chest while her arm was laying across his side.

Still he could not have her wake up to find out just what he had done in the throws of sleep. Still how to remove the offending tail without her waking up…

It seemed almost impossible and he would have no excuse if he was to be caught.

Slowly he then uncurled his tail from her leg, though it seemed almost unwilling to do so and a part of him simply wished remained there… feel her warmth… perhaps simply shift his position slightly so that she would be under him, her body pressed against his and the mattress below.

He did not want to think such things. The young woman had been kind enough to be willing to share his bed, but this did not mean that he should ever be allowed to do something like this to her.

But at the same time it had been so easy for him to fall… he had known how much he adored her for a long while though he knew that he could never have her. Still her heart was pounding loudly each time she joked about them being a family. That she enjoyed her time in his mansion so much that she would consider it her home.

If he could have one wish… he would wish everything she said could be true.

Still now was not the time for such foolish thoughts. Slowly he started to pull his tail out, doing his best to do this as slowly as possible so that she would not notice it.

A slight gasp from her soft lips made him freeze, unable to breathe for a moment as he feared that she had started to wake. But it seemed that she had simply stirred, though her legs had clamped even further around his tail, he feeling the gentle pressure of her against it.

He felt himself grow warm, his blazing reptilian eyes looking upon her face as he continued to try to pull away his tail, but it was now getting near impossible. Not that he couldn’t… it would be very easy for him to rip the tail away from her, but then he would be caught.

The beast within him was also fighting him, wishing to feel her closer and he felt that he was loosing the fight against himself, instead pressing against her, finding his tail continuing to curl around her leg instead of continuing to remove itself.

Leaning his cold body against her, he found herself delighting against the warmth of her, taking in the smell of her skin.

He knew that he should not… he knew that he was breaking the trust that she had placed upon him when she had agreed to share his bed. His hand was caressing her arm gently, his head leaning closer towards her, nuzzling her neck, the beast within drooling at her smell.

Mr. Gold was certain that he almost felt his heart stop when he lifted his head and his golden eyes met her blue eyes. The shock left him unable to speak and it did not lessen as he felt her hands brush against his sides, moving onto his back.

There was a questioning look in her blue eyes, a strange curiosity, but there was no fear… if anything it was an… eagerness… a willingness.

The beast inside was snarling at him, compelling him to claim her, to press his lips against her own and use those sharp claws that he had been granted to rip her dress apart. That she was willing…

“Mr. Gold…?” she murmured softly, continuing to caressing her hands across her back.

“Belle… uh…” he was stuttering.

“Is there… is there something that… that you want to tell me?” she questioned, a bit more uncertain, but… not because she was frightened. She felt her breath grow rapid as she felt herself move against him.

“Um… the imps are in the room… and uh… I am very sorry, but it seems my… my tail is sort of…” he was at this point so flustered that he was unable to continue. Belle let out a slight blush as she realized.

“Oh… sorry…” she stuttered releasing her grip on his tail, him quickly removing it as they scrambled away from each other, both of them pretending that everything was as it was always was, a perfectly normal night.

“No… seemingly it was drawn to heat… seems it has become a instinct of mine… and… guess I am not used to… well… the tail,” he ran his claws through his hair, trying to recollect himself. Belle sat on her side of the bed, glancing over at him and giving a smile and reached out her hand, resting her hand on his shoulder gently.

“Not the worst sort of instinct… after all… I know of no one who really likes to be cold… and you don’t do so good in the cold,” she continued to stroke his shoulder. He gave her a small smile… how could she be so comforting with what that he had done.

“Never really enjoyed the cold… but that dislike has only grown lately,” he huffed slightly. She had no other choice other than the slight giggle.

“Guess that is only natural, you know… with the scales and all,” she giggled with a shrug smiling softly. He simply gave a shrug.

“I guess,” he repeated, taking a glance over at her as she turned to see that the imps had opened the door to get into the room, the door still ajar.

“Wonder why they felt the need to get into the room though,” she muttered as she patted the bed, getting some of the imps to jump up, her awarding them with petting when they did as she wanted.

“You have spoiled them too much, so now they believe that us sleeping in entitles them to come inside as their morning petting is delayed,” he mused towards her, the large imp jumping up next to its master, looking up at him. He met its eyes and he understood.

There had been intruders during the night.

They had of course been easily dispatched of. The imps were small… but many and with humans being unsuspecting prey… well… the imps had been eating well.

But they were protective over their master and his dearest, their instinct driving them to keep close. The evidence had been hidden, they were good at that.

Still… time was running out.

There could no longer be any waiting.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle leaves for France.

“You really have a lot of things, Mr. Gold…” Belle sighed with a chuckle in her voice as she packed up another box. Mr. Gold had told her a couple of days ago that they should be making themselves ready to make their move from the mansion. It had been something she had expected of course, even though it made her stomach tighten ever so slightly.

Though she had not been staying there long… she had started to see the big house as her home and she had a lot of good memories here. The library… meeting the imps for the first time… Sure certain days had filled her with worry and concern but…

It had been in this home that she had felt that she had gotten a family. Where she belonged and was needed.

It caused her stomach to tighten slightly as she was sitting there… but… it was just a place… she was certain that soon she would become just as attached to their new home as they would still be together and after all that was all that mattered.

“The consequence of being old…” she heard him mutter as he held up a strange demonic statue with large wings wrapping around its body before he wrapped it up in a piece of cloth and placed it in a crate.

“You are not that old…” Belle smiled towards him with a gentle smile. He simply glanced over at her a raised eyebrow.

“You are not,” she confirmed, having to giggle slightly as she watched the imps all around them, helping packing down and doing quite the good job at it.

“We should at least be happy that we have some help at the very least,” she had to giggle slightly at the sight of them.

“Well… only fitting that they should carry their weight… the heavens knows that I have spent quite a lot of money on the copious of amount of meat which they consume each day…” Mr. Gold shrugged slightly, though also he was amused.

“Well… if that keeps them from bringing more cats into the house… and hiding the leftovers behind the couch in the library,” Belle shuddered remembering back.

“Hm… yes, we can only hope that they will stop doing that,” Gold scratched the back of his neck slightly… quite happy that the imps could not tell her the truth of that little incident…

Luckily Belle did not notice his reaction more amused with how the imps were jumping from crate to crate with such ease. Putting yet another of his precious ancient items in the crate.

“But… why do I have to leave before you do?” she asked with a slight wonder in her voice. Mr. Gold had told her that she would leave in the morning for the ferry which would take them over the channel to France.

“Well… as it is a but hard for me to do my dealings face to face… fair enough that most know me as the crocodile… but I still do not believe that rumor will be enough to have people expect a man actually having the sharp smile of one… not to mention the tail…” he rolled his eyes slightly.

Belle simply gave a slight giggle at this.

“Well… That I suppose is true… guess that is not something that most people will be used to seeing. Though… when I first came here… you reacted quite roughly when I startled when you showed your change… not wishing to be called a what… yet you joke about being called a crocodile… just, I have wondered…” she wondered, her eyes looking over at him, watching his reaction.

Mr. Gold said silent for a long while before he glanced down in his head.

“I admit… I was not in the best state that day… the change took a toll on my mind… I should perhaps have handled it better,” he then muttered. Belle’s blue eyes filled up with sympathy, before she reached out her hand and took her small hand around his clawed one.

“No, do not think like that. You have been dealing with something which most cannot even begin to understand. But… but… you just seemed so hurt then…” she then said, stroking her thumb over the back of his hand.

“Well… this change… I am not changing into something… not really. I am changing into what that I truly am… this is just the first time I physically change… but in my childhood… there was certain signs… my skin… mostly that on my back was… scale like… crocodile skin. Guess I was lucky my parents never cared much to take me to a doctor… I do not wish to speak about my parents… suffice to say… being called a what was not unusual… one of the nicer things as well…” he murmured, not quite daring to meet her eyes, but was still holding onto her hand. The large imp then perched itself on one of the crates looking down at its master. Gold gave it a smile before he reached out his free hand and scratched the top of that round head, letting his long claws run over its glimmering scales.

Belle then reached out her hand and stroked the large imp’s shoulder, deciding not to pry anymore into a topic which clearly hurt a lot for him to talk about.

“A wonderfully smart creature is he not?” she asked with a smile the large imp seemingly pushing out its chest in pride.

“I am not certain if you should heap such praise upon him… his ego is already quite big…” Mr. Gold said though there was a slight smile upon his lips.

“Well… hardly that different from his master now is he?” she then said with a slight teasing tone to her voice. Again he let out a laugh.

“Oh really?” he said with a raised eyebrow.

“I stand by what I said,” she stuck her tongue out slightly at him, nudging him slightly with her shoulder.  

“But… do not worry… I will still put up with you,” she rested her back against him finding that it was about time to have a bit of rest before continuing to pack down more of Mr. Gold’s massive collection.

He sat there still for a while, moving his tail against her, feeling that he did not have the need to speak in this moment. Just feeling the enjoyment of having her close to him… while he still could.

 

It was the afternoon of the day she was set to travel for the harbor, he set to meet up with her in the evening along with the imps. The cover of darkness would help hide his more… unconventional characteristics.

He had hired a man simply known as Mr. Dove. A less than reputable character, who he had hired at times before when certain of his tenants or others who owed him money did not want to pay. Dove made certain that they changed their minds. Mr. Dove also did not really care to ask questions… as long as he was paid. And Mr. Gold kept him well paid.

He would be the one to bring Belle to her new home.

Mr. Gold had also used Dove to contact Gaston, telling him that he wished to talk. He was certain that Gaston would not come to make peace… certainly he was going to try to intimidate him… perhaps even use force if need be.

Not that it mattered… Mr. Gold was not intending to do much talking.

Now he stood at the entrance watching as Belle made herself ready. She was clearly nervous, fidgeting and trying to stall for when she was needing to depart. From the day of the fire they had never really been apart until now and that made her feel strange. They had spent every waking moment together… even sharing the same bed.

Mr. Gold had resigned himself for what was to happen, assuring her with soft lies that everything would be fine and he would see her soon.

Poor Dove would seemingly have a long time to wait in the carriage as even though Belle had been assured that they would see her at the harbor in just a couple of hours, she still insisted on saying good bye to every imp, petting them each as they looked up at her with their glowing eyes.

Finally she turned to Mr. Gold and he handed her a sealed envelope.

“I have written down what you are to do once you get to the harbor. Read it then, you will be fine Belle… you will do very well,” he assured her.

“Of course I will… because you have promised me that you will be at the harbor in a couple of hours. I am being silly worrying I know, but you promise you will be safe… all of you?” she pointed a finger to him to make certain he would keep his promise to her. He gave her a slight grin, as he nodded his head.

“I promise,” he lied.

With that she took his letter and put it into her purse before tossing her arms around him and a daring spirit rose in her as she turned her head to place a kiss upon his cheek.

He stood there stunned for a couple of seconds before he saw her wander out the door waving at him and the imps, him unable to do anything other than to raise his hand and waving back, an action mimicked by his imps.

There he stood, watching as she got into the carriage and gave him a final wave as it drove down the pathway and down the road.

Mr. Gold gritted his teeth as he continued to watch until the carriage even by his reptilian eyes could no longer be seen. Only then did he close the door, turning to meet the eyes of his large imp which had perched itself up on the cabinet, looking at him with almost sage eyes.

“About time would you not agree?” he asked it and it blinked its large eyes. Mr. Gold then turned to walk up to his bedroom, his imps following.

His foot falls echoed through the now empty mansion, and he looked around, thinking of all the things he had collected… all the wealth he had gathered… all of it… pretence.

A pretence of humanity.

One which he was now going to end.

 

Belle’s trip to the harbor was largely uneventful, spending most of the time looking out the window or reading in her book, as it was quite the long drive, three hours with no interruptions. It was at the end which she noticed the letter that Mr. Gold had written and out of curiosity she opened it and started to read.

Instantly her eyes widened with indescribable terror and she felt as if her heart had stopped.

_He could not! Please tell that this could not be true!_

But the words written there did not change nor did she believe that they were deceiving her.

“NO!” She shouted, determined that it would not end like this. She would return to him.

Though of course the truth was as he had written.

It was no point of her turning and going back to the mansion. It would already have been done…

And she…

She would be all too late.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold forces the last stage of his transformation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. This is the last stage of Mr. Gold’s transformation something which is quite… bloody. This is what the story has lead up to. The whole chapter is about his change and it is rather detailed. Major Body horror. Imps are not their cute self in this either…

Mr. Gold was wandering through his massive mansion, hearing his footsteps and the skittering of the imps echoing off the empty walls.

The imps were utterly silent now… come to think of it… there was no reason for them to chirp now that she was gone. They had only done that when she had found them and they had started to care for her, though they had no way to communicate to her like they did with him or between themselves. And she was speaking with them, they did their best to speak back. He did not believe that they knew what they were doing, but she had been so happy and excited so they must have figured that they did something right. He wonder if he had ever told her that… no matter… it was now far too late.

He shrugged his shoulders before he started to wander up the stairs, finding that he despised the silence. Before she had came to his mansion he had never liked being in it, preferring his little office in town, even preferring to sleep on his small cot rather than his king size bed.

Her… her presence made the mansion a home… a place he wanted to be…

But it could not last… she was never his… he could never have her.

With a resigned sigh he glanced down at the large imp staring up at him, its eyes unblinking.

“I know…” Mr. Gold muttered with a sigh. He wandered slowly into the bedroom. The bed was still there, so was the dressing table next to a full size mirror. Slowly he started to remove his cravat, loosening his shirt, before placing it on the bed. His west was next, he glanced over to find his large imp having perched itself on the dresser, looking directly at him with its large wise eyes, knowing far more than its so called master.

Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt before pulling it over his head exposing his twisted form, those dense ribs which stretched his human skin which had become pale and unsightly, with his raised spine and glistening scales where he had been tearing away his skin. Twisted and inhuman.

Slipping his hand behind he unbuttoned the button which held the pants up around the tail, Belle diligently having altered most of his pants so he would be as comfortable as possible. It was a sign of care which made him adore her so greatly.

Sitting down on his bed he removed his shoes and socks, before standing up again, unbuttoning his pants and taking them off, folding them over his hand and again placed them on the bed. Shedding his underwear he turned towards the body and observed himself.

His disguise as human had lasted for a long time, but it was now fading.

He was simply… something wearing the skin of a human and at this point it was ill fitting.

His golden reptilian eyes then fell to his hands, watching how the long claws had burst through the skin. Seeing some of his skin being loose, he grabbed it and started to pull. The skin tore and he continued to pull, all the way down his finger, down the back of his hand before it ripped clean off.

It did not even hurt as he held that strip of skin between his claws. He then looked down and dropped it towards the eager jaws of his kin. They eagerly gobbled it down, before once again looked up at him with hungry eyes.

Continuing he removed the skin of his hand, removing it almost as a glove and tossing it to hungry jaws he gave them no mind as he observed the hand now freed of the human pretence. It was intoxicating in a sense.

But at the same time it was revolting to him… he would never be able to touch Belle like this… why he had sent her away. How she would shudder as this hand touched her. Her frightened whimper as she would feel scales brush against her soft human skin.

A snarl rose from his lips.

He hated his humanity… wanting to rid himself of it, to be rid of all of these emotions. The pretence had been going on too long that he had made himself believe it. His claws raked his arms, ripping through his skin, flaying it, blood dripping to the floor as his kin eagerly ate the flesh falling down to their waiting jaws, delighting in the taste.

Feeling the chill from the air ran across his bloody arms.

He glanced at himself in the mirror, looking at his gleaming scales. Breathing heavily he growled softly.

The creature thought of the maiden as she had been when she rested upon the bed, her small hand resting on his chest. His hand moved towards his chest as he sliced his claws across his chest, feeling relief as he could now breathe easier.

Such he continued, pulling the human skin off his scales, feeding his eager kin, until his upper body was finally free of skin.

He had left his neck and face… that mask he needed for a while still.

However… the next part would not be as easy. He had never forced his change before, leaning on the dresser where the large imp was still observing him.

A scream of agony rang of the walls as the bones in his feet twisted and snapped, forcing him up on his toes even as the skin tore, giving him a far more beastly stance. Claws burst out of the tips of his toes scraping along the floor.

He tried to keep standing, but the agony was overpowering as he was forced down on all four, his kin no longer waiting for their fill as they dug their claws and teeth into his flesh, pulling away his skin.

Devouring his humanity.

They had been forced to go without the flesh of humans for so long and the taste was driving them into a frenzy, delighting in it.

He had starved them for a while… having not given them the flesh for the butcher nor having allowed them out to hunt.

These scraps were all they had been eating for days… that included himself.

They had not complained however… they were hardy creatures, able to survive for days and even weeks without proper food. They never liked going without… but the feast he had promised them…

Already they were salivating as he thought of his plan.

The large imp however sat on the dresser, motionless and still, watching over the scene before as its kin devolved into a hungry swarm of teeth and claws. It blinked its large eyes.

Mr. Gold stood himself up, breathing heavily as he looked at himself, a chuckle coming from his lips.

If she could see him now…

He hesitated… imagining those blue eyes filled with tears as she recoiled from what he had become. The mask he wore seemed hardly to fit his face… the imps eager for him to rid himself of it.

But… it was needed for the task at hand.

To keep her safe.

To make certain no one hurt her again.

He felt them swarm around his legs, eager… hungry.

Meeting his own eyes in the mirror he saw he was no better. He was hungry… he was wanting to dig his teeth and claws into the man that had caused his love so much pain. He would devour him… slowly…

He wanted to keep him alive as long as possible… making certain he knew he was being eaten.

Then again… would he himself know what was going on. He prayed to the other mind to keep his humanity… just long enough to be aware of the man’s downfall.

He saw the creature looking at him from the mirror, salivating and rattling its cage.

It hungered for her too… perhaps her most of all.

Her smell…

He had found himself in his sleep licking her skin… teasing it gently with his sharp teeth.

She would never have been safe. It wanted her… it desired her.

Would it devour her? He did not know… even if it didn’t… he could never let her face that creature.

Though he wanted her as a queen… to set her high on a throne of flesh and bone. He would worship her there, adore her.

But… he loved her. He loved her far more than he could ever love himself. He wanted her happiness above his own desire for her.

Would she be happy? Would she find someone else…?

Would she… would she forget about him?

He closed his reptilian eyes.

He had his punishment… for every cruel thing he had done… he had gotten his punishment. To know love… to know something so pure and good… but knowing he could never have it.

He glanced down… seeing the eyes of the creatures looking up at him, before he turned towards the imp on the dresser, its glowing eyes boring into his soul.

It had told him how this would end.

The creatures all turned as they heard the front door of the mansion being opened… the voices of men being heard.

He grinned as he took his dressing gown around himself, glancing down at his kin with a laugh upon his lips, showing his teeth.

“Dinner… has arrived…”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston gets his due.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next to last chapter of Beneath the Skin… chapter 31 is going to be the last one.   
> Warning for this chapter: Gore and not so cute imp behavior.

Mr. Gold slowly wandered out as he heard the humans in his home. His body felt just more comfortable… it was not that he needed to get used to it as another part of his mind had grown stronger, more… natural.

The skin still on his face was itching and he had to make a conscious effort not to rip it off. His kin was crawling in the darkness of the mansion… making no noise. The large imp was staying close, it had been with him for the longest time…

Always there… somewhere in the shadows.

He saw them before they saw him. The man in the front was tall… black hair, blue eyes, obviously the leader of the four men that he had with him. so this was Gaston he surmised. A cold burning hatred rose up inside him as he continued to watch them.

All three was stinking drunk… having obviously had too much to drink. Hopefully not enough to spoil the meat.

Slowly he wandered into view.

Gaston turned towards him, a grin upon his lips.

“So you are the famous Mr. Gold. Now, if you will hand over my fiancée, we shall take our leave,” he said, grinning, though his companions felt a bit uneasy with the man’s glowing eyes. Though they blamed that on the one drink to many that they had consumed.

“Oh… she is not here… did I not tell you?” Gold asked, cocking his head. The smile melted off Gaston’s face as he stared up at the man who was leaning on the banister of the stairs.

“Where is she?” he spat.

“Somewhere you will never get to her again,” Gold chuckled, all the while his kin was stealthily moving closer… their small bodies kept low to the ground as their master held the men’s attention.

“You will tell me and I will find her!” Gaston reached into his jacket, pulling out a revolver which he pointed at Mr. Gold, his cronies not late to follow.

“Now… now… we will have none of that,” Mr. Gold grinned as his glowing golden eyes bored into Gaston’s eyes, the humans finding themselves unable to move, their guns clacking uselessly against the floor.

Leaning his head to the side Gold saw as his friends were crawling on the walls, their large golden eyes all staring at the feast before them.

“As I am sure you noticed… you are unable to move and you might be asking yourself why. Well… you see… we might be smaller than humans… but physical strength is meaningless when it cannot be used. A more literal interpretation of the brain beating brawn argument…” the reptilian man said, moving his hand, watching as his helpless audience were watching in horror as they noticed his… not so human attributes.

“We have a certain… talent… the reason for our big eyes has nothing to do with our ability to see in the dark… no… if we look deep into the eyes of something… we can gain control of it. We also like our food to be alive you see… which for you… is very bad news indeed,” Mr. Gold petted along the spine of his large imp which had perched itself next to him, clacking its jaws.

“You see… you won’t find Belle… she will have a wonderful life… and you… you are going to be eaten… alive. You won’t be able to move… or scream… but you will feel everything. Every bite digging into your flesh, every tear and rip… you will feel it all, but be helpless to stop it.”

As their master’s spoke the small creatures had crept over to them ripping at the bottom of their pants exposing the meat there, him being able to see the soundless screams in their eyes.

“Now… usually… this would be enough of a horrible fate for anyone to endure… but you hurt Belle,” the being’s words had turned dark and every one of his kind were snapping their jaws as their eyes glowed.

“YOU made her scared! YOU took away her dream!” he was now near frothing at the mouth, the imp by his side having its mouth open in a silent snarl.

“So… I shall repay that to you. I do not know if you know… but… there was this killer I caught… ten years ago. He hurt a girl… an insignificant girl selling flowers at the corner near my office. Nothing special in truth… just a innocent girl. She would always say hi to me… nothing more. A sweet stupid girl, who did not deserve such a death…” his voice faded out for a moment.

“Everyone wondered what I did… why the fearless killer now wanted to rip out his own wrists and welcomed death. I said I did nothing… which… is true… I never physically hurt him… nor resorted to any form of torture…”

He chuckled softly to himself.

“No… what I did… well… humans tell themselves lies… lies necessary to keep a sane mind. I simply looked him in the eye and told him…”

_... THE TRUTH._

The man’s voice now ripped through their mind as the world… no… reality itself flickered around them, showing massive spirals of flesh, with lightening crackling over them. Billions of voices whispering and screaming in their mind as every lie that humanity ever tells itself was one by one ripped from them.

Lies of mercy… justice… good and evil.

All ripped from them, leaving them with the knowledge that they were truly insignificant and meaningless.

That this would not end with a bang… or a whimper… but with a blood curdling scream as all that humanity had sought to accomplish were consumed by a force it did not have the ability to comprehend.

A fate so gruesome lay in store and they knew it too well that if the men were able they would have thanked and sung the praises to the beings now greedily digging into their legs, feasting on their flesh.

Mr. Gold watched them for a minute… thinking of Belle…

She would be on the boat headed for France now. He smiled softly.

_Goodbye Belle…_

He let his eyes close and simply let go… he was tired of fighting the beast that he was…

As the creature opened its eyes the pupil had narrowed to the point that it was hardly able to be seen, void of all humanity as it lifted its clawed hand and tore off the last vestiges of its humanity.

Its reptilian eyes then fell upon the feast before it as it leapt down, bringing the foul human it had an unexplained hatred for and dug with sharp claws into his chest… but it took its time… it was a patient monster.

The human’s death would be long… and slow…

A grin satisfaction came upon its lips as it ripped off a chunk of the human meat and tossing its head back allowed it to slide down his throat with a satisfied murmur, before digging in with an animalistic frenzy.

The large imp was still sitting on the banister… simply repositioning itself slightly as it with wise eyes observed the feast happening below it.

 

The feast was long as the hours passed, the creatures inside gorging themselves as their master had finally joined their morbid table.

However in their gluttonous feeding their heightened senses were dulled and none of them heard the soft steps of a woman running up the front steps of the mansion towards the door.


	31. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle returns to the mansion and the story comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… this is the last chapter of Beneath the Skin… strange. This chapter is dedicated to Dekujin who’s prompt made this story happen.   
> Thanks to everyone who has liked and especially those who have showed your support through comments… it really means a lot.   
> So yes… nothing more to say really…

Mr. Dove’s job had been to bring the young woman to the dock and then bring her over to France and to her new home. However this had become impossible when said young woman had demanded him to take her back to the house of Mr. Gold. When he had informed her of what he had been paid to do, she had attempted to open the door of the wagon and jump out in defiance. He was at a loss as to what to do. Because Mr. Gold had tasked him with bringing her to the docks before escorting her on the boat and to her new home in the house located in the village outside Calais. That was his job.

However Mr. Gold had told him that if any harm were to come to this woman he would make him pay in ways which would make him beg for death. Normally Mr. Dove would never care much for such statements, but Mr. Gold had always been a man of his word and Mr. Dove had never known him to make groundless threats. In fact he would rather go so far as to say that Mr. Gold most certainly was a man of his word… in the most terrifying way possible.

So realizing that this young woman would not cooperate, demanding to be taken back as quick as possible or she would walk, he saw no other choice in turning the carriage around. He was certain that Mr. Gold would not approve or even be in a rage by this, so much that he might not get paid, but the way the man had spoken when he said which fate would lay in store for him should she come to harm… it sent chills down his back.

There was no other choice.

The entire trip back it was impossible for Belle to sit still. The time went agonizingly slow and her mind was a state of anguish.

What had Mr. Gold done?

Why had he sent her away?

Of course she had worried about what would happen when the change was completed. She knew that he worried that he would loose himself… to this… other mind which was shared with the other imps.

That he dreaded the changes to his mind most of all. That he would loose himself.

But Belle refused to believe that. She knew that despite what had happen there had to be the sliver of a man that he once was… the man that she loved.

If that sliver still existed… she knew that she could reach it…

If it didn’t…

If it didn’t then all would be lost.

 

It was already dark as the wagon pulled up at the mansion. Belle stepped out of the wagon, looking towards the door, telling Mr. Dove to leave and she would not be needing his services. The large man hesitated for a moment, something was clearly not right about the mansion.

Something was in there… he could tell that… but… it just wasn’t right…

Still… the lady was determined. He then helped take out her things before sitting himself in the wagon again and turned around, driving down the path.

Belle could hardly hear the wagon driving away as she started walk up the stairs, her legs feeling like lead. She could hear them… inside… that familiar slight skittering. But other than that it was silent… except for a wet sound… she could not explain it…

Her hand was shaking as she slowly grasped around the handle.

The door wasn’t locked, and she pushed the door open. Before this she had never really thought of how much the noise the door was making.

Inside the mansion which had always was like a home to her was now… sinister. At the door opening all the skittering had stopped. Belle gently closed the door behind her.

“Mr. Gold…? Imps…?” her voice rang through the mansion. There was only the slightest of movements heard from inside the big hall. It was then the smell hit her. The sick yet sweet smell of death. The smell was not like… it was not the smell of a dead animal. The smell of a dead human… it is different.

Belle had smelled it before… it was not uncommon in these times… but…

For a moment she thought about turning around… to escape from this place. But… no. She had given him her promise.

She had promised him that she would never leave him. And she never would.

With steps filled with fear she walked through the door to the main hall, the door slightly ajar. It took only the slightest of pushes to get it open.

Inside was darkness… but then… dozens of glowing eyes, jaws clattering.

But then the sound of flesh ripping and chewing caught her attention. Her eyes then fell on the hunched over shade in the middle of the room. Slowly she wandered closer and let out a startled scream as she covered her mouth.

There was her fiancée… though it was only by chance she was able to tell as half the face had been eaten away. She then noticed that he was not the only body there… there was several… but it was impossible for her to tell just how many there was as they had been completely torn apart by the monstrous feast which had taken place.

The sound of her short scream caused the creature to lift its head and tears welled up in her eyes. She hardly recognized him, the skin of his face still on his golden green scales, blood dripping from his maw.

And those eyes… those eyes…

“Oh… Mr. Gold…” tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Those eye were so void of every trace of what she had seen before. His pupil was so narrow that it could hardly be seen in those glowing golden eyes.

“Please… Mr. Gold… it is me… it is Belle…” she pleaded with him. Those sharp reptilian teeth were gleaming towards her, blood spilling from his lips.

“Please… I promised that I would not leave you… but you cannot leave me either…” she was shivering with tears running down her cheeks. The creature simply stared at her with glowing eyes, breathing heavily.

Belle was surrounded by glowing eyes and snapping jaws, but all remained back. No one of them dared to approach her, someone was holding them back. Belle stopped… had this creature behind Gold’s eyes been in control he would have mercilessly slaughtered her as he did not know her. It was not he who kept back the tide of gnashing teeth and sharp claws.

Her tearful eyes then moved towards the banister, seeing to her surprise the large imp sitting there, looking down at her.

Meeting its eyes she shivered.

It was in control over all the rest. It was the reason she was still alive.

“Please!” she fell on her knees before the large imp as it continued to observe her. “Bring him back to me… I… I…”

She stuttered as her eyes fell on the creature still snarling at her.

“I love him…”

The large imp cocked its head before it slowly moved down the banister. Belle was still looking into the eyes of the being wearing the face of the one she loved so dearly… more than life itself when she noticed a nudge against her arm.

There sat the large imp and looked up at her.

She had always known that this creature was smarter than it seemed, but she realized how wrong she had been. It had an intelligence so far beyond human conception that it was near impossible understand. For while it itself were the most cunning and devious of creatures, it also had the knowledge of untold billions of creatures across eons of time.

It seemed to grin at her realization as it had trapped her gaze within its own.

In that moment, she was in its control. Unable to move… unable to even think as she was lost in the eyes of this imp.

Slowly then control was regained to her as the imp turned its gaze upon the creature.  Belle slowly got up on her knees.

She did not know what had happened… it was as that imp had searched the very core of her being, read all her thoughts and knew now all her deepest secrets.

Slowly she moved against the creature, it still barring its teeth, but the rest of the imps had scattered away from her.

She knew now that even this being would not hurt her.

Standing so close she met those inhuman eyes, locking his eyes with hers she reached out and held his scaly cheeks, feeling the blood between her fingers. He flinched ever so slightly, but he was completely trapped within those blazing blue eyes of hers.

“I told you… remember… I will never leave you… I will always be here… but I never got to tell you why. It is because… it is because I love you,” she smiled through her tears. “And I had to let you know that… I am sorry… it took so long. I was afraid… but I am not afraid anymore.”

Her lips then met his, feeling the taste of blood upon his lips. She felt his arms wrap around her as she clung to him, pressing her body against his.

Their lips parted then for a second and she heard a gasp and then an exhausted voice, one she feared she would never be able to hear again.

“I… sent you away…”

A loud gasp fell from her lips as tears started to flow anew.

“I came back…” she whispered then.

His golden eyes were dripping with tears.

“You cannot… look at what I am… look at what I have done,” he gritted his teeth. Belle bit her lips.

“You are still the one I fell in love with…” she hardly dared to raise her voice. He wanted nothing more than to shield himself from her.

“I let go Belle… I let what I was take me over… I was lost… so lost… that waste dark void… but I did this. This is what I am capable of. I am no man… I have never been,” he told her though his tears. “I could never stand hurting you…”

Belle swallowed… she could not look down at the bodies… she would not… she kept looking into his eyes.

“I am not going to leave… I love you…” she said again. More tears flowed from his eyes.

“And I love you Belle… more than anything…” he whispered, lost in her wonderful blue eyes… the ones that had brought him back. “That is why… I tried to give you everything you ever wanted. You deserve to be happy Belle… you deserve everything that life has to offer.”

Belle just quickly shook her head.

“All I ever wanted was you…”

“Oh, Belle…”

The two embraced again, holding each other as if they would never let each other go again.

 

Belle never got her new life in France.

Though from her cozy library in their house far out in the Scottish countryside she did not mind. She was breathing into her tea as Nugget, which she had learned Gold had named the large imp in his youth, laid with its head upon her stomach.

He had been done that a lot lately, she thought to herself as she patted the imps raised spine.  

Mr. Dove had been the one to drive them to their new home, Mr. Gold having doubled the payment from the original job and Mr. Dove asked no questions as to why he had not seen his employer even once and why the wagon requested was massive for two people. Mr. Dove was not paid to ask questions. And as he was not reprimanded and his generous pay doubled… he did not care just what they were doing.

Belle glanced out the window, looking as the wind was blowing in the trees.

Their life was as it had been before… with one difference.

Belle glanced down at the ring upon her finger, a beautiful golden ring with a shimmering pearl set in it.

They were living as husband and wife now… fully. It had taken a lot of convincing that she was truly alright with this… that she wanted him.

Life was good. A bit challenging at times of course, but she was happy. They could not have servants of course, but the imps turned out to be good at doing chores around the house. She had told the other villages that her husband was sick and therefore he was never seen.

Of course there was talk… there was always talk. But as long as it was nothing more than talk it mattered little.

The clattering of claws on the floorboards made her look up to see her husband walking closer, flicking his tail ever so slightly.

“Hi,” he smiled at her as he sat down next to her, them sharing a gentle kiss, as the rest of the imps were filling the room, though Nugget let no imp close to Belle, even though they were eager to do so.

Belle simply chuckled as she patted the imp’s head.

“You have been acting really strange lately,” she giggled down at the imp which looked up at her with those big eyes. Gold cocked his head before he lowered his head to put his ear against her stomach, causing her to giggle.

“Don’t tell me you are going to start too?” she patted his hair, but her husband then raised his head, his eyes wide in utter shock and surprise. Belle blinked.

“Gold… what is it?” she then asked nervously.

“It happened Belle…” he looked up at her. She shook her head… not understanding.

“What… what happened?” she then asked. The realization then struck her. “I’m… I’m pregnant?”

Gold was just able to nod his head.

Slowly her hands went to her stomach, holding it as she looked down before meeting his, a smile growing on her lips as tears formed in her eyes.

“We are going to have a baby…” she whispered. He nodded to her again… a smile upon his face before he moved closer and kissed his darling wife.

It was just something they both had thought impossible… that they would be able to have a child. It was so many worries to come as to what such an offspring would be…

But now… now was not the time for that.

Nugget jumped down as the two embraced upon the couch, holding each other close. The imp sauntering over to one of the comfy chairs before jumping up and settling down. From there it watched the two of them with those big glowing eyes.

It was rather fun to see a plan fifty-five years in the making coming to fruition…

 

The End.


End file.
